YuYuGB
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: With the end drawing near a hero shows up to help even the odds. The world now watches as the worlds heros gather to destory the demon king in Tokyo Harbor.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer

I don't own the rights to either YuYuHakusho or Ghostbusters, they are owned by their respective owners.

story

"So Yuske now that your back from demon world what are you going to do for a living? It's not like any school will let you in when you didn't finish middle school, and they don't even like you so it's not like your going to finish it." asked Kayko

After getting out of the water Yuske sat down on the sand and said, "Don't know. My mom probably wont care just as long as I'm alive and not gone as much as I have been."

Kayko had to agree that Atsuko was like that so she just smiled and nodded saying, "Your right. She would be like that."

After a while Boton, Kuwabara, and Yukina all came in from the water as well and sat down next to their friends. Kurama had started a fire and said, "You know Yuske you don't really need an education to start a business that dosen't exactly have much education needed."

Kuwabara thought about what Kurama said and then finally knew what he was implying and said, "Yeah. You could be a spirit detective for normal people instead of the spirit world."

Yuske was now even more confused than when he was trying to figure out what Kurama said and responded, "what do you two mean exactly?"

Boton couldn't help her self after she figured out what they were implying and said, "Be a Ghostbuster you idiot You know like the guys from New York City. Egon, Ray, Peter and Winston. Hell they blew up a giant Marshmallow man in the middle of the city and you know nothing of it?"

Yuske got up and walked over to Boton put his arm around her and said, "You know what Boton?"

Boton just shook her head, she had no idea what yuske was trying to do so, she wanted to make sure that she didn't accidently make him start treating her like if she was his younger sister. She seen the reports on what would of happened if he did have one and it scared her to think that Yuske would actually act like a normal teen.

Yuske smiled and said, "I think I like your explanations for things a lot more now than I did when you were helping me with the whole Maze Castle thing."

Boton just laughed and fell to her knees still laughing but crying at the same time. She was just nervous over nothing, that made her laugh, but cry at the same time cause she was sorta hoping that Kuwabara would have pulled her away before Yuske started congratulating her by slapping her on the back.

After a bit Kayko stopped Yuske and said, "You know that is a good idea it's just that...how are we going to do that?"

Then Genkai walked down the steps and said, "I know them. They came to my temple when they visited Japan a couple years ago. So I could set you guys up with a trip to New York and see if you could open up a Japanese branch of it. And if you need to then I would let you guys use my place for your headquarters. This way you would have an easier way to put the ghosts where they belong."

The others all looked shocked and then Boton said what was on everyone's mind, "Why were they here?"

Genkai looked at her and said, "they needed a place to stay."

Everyone face faulted at that while Genkai laughed and said, "Well that was amusing. Anyway just let me know when you wish to make the appointment and I'll have everything else all set up."

Yuske smiled and said, "Could you get it for sometime between tomorrow and next Friday?"

Genkai nodded and said, "I'll call everyone once I have everything set up."

Everyone nodded in agreement even Hehei nodded while sitting in his tree. And everyone said their goodbyes and went home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

1Last time

Yuske smiled and said, "Could you get it for sometime between tomorrow and next Friday?"

Genkai nodded and said, "I'll call everyone once I have everything set up."

Everyone nodded in agreement even Hehei nodded while sitting in his tree. And everyone said their goodbyes and went home for the day.

Now

"Okay everyone I asked for all of you here today because the Ghostbusters agreed to come by and see if you can open up a Japanese branch." Genkai says as she sat down in front of everyone.

Yuske smiles and says, "Cool, so when should they be here?"

"Any minute now." is all that Genkai responds with.

And about a minute later they all heard the screams from the sirens from the Ecto 1 as it pulled in front of Genkai's temple.

"So they brought their car with them too. Awesome." was Kuwabara's response as he heard the sirens and realized what that meant.

Kayko looked out the window and saw then walking up the stairs with their uniforms and proton packs on as well. She looked to Genkai and said, "So is there a reason why they brought their ghost busting equipment?"

"Probably so they can show you how to use them...or they didn't believe me that I said this place isn't haunted." was all that Genkai answered with.

Everyone face faulted at that while Genkai chuckled.

At that moment the door opened with the four Ghostbusters entering and Slimer floating along with them. Slimer floated over to Genkai and said, "Hi Genkai!"

Genkai laughed and said, "Hello to you too Slimer...everyone this is Slimer he is the Ghostbusters ummm pet of sorts."

Slimer nodded and said, "Hi everyone."

Yuske waved back to slimer and said, "Yo green dude."

Slimer smiled and started zooming around in circles near the ceiling. Egon, Ray, Peter and Winston then walked over and put their packs down and sat down next to Genkai and the others. Egon looked everyone over and said, "So who's the one that Genkai has told us about. I believe his name was Yuske Urameshi."

Yuske smiled and pointed to himself and said, "That would be me. And what's your name?"

"My name is Dr. Egon Spenglar, and these are my colleagues Dr. Peter Venkmen, Dr. Raymond Stanz, and Winston Zeddemore. Is how Egon chose to introduce himself and the other Ghostbusters.

Kurama looked towards Egon and said, "So what types of ghosts have you captured."

Ray Peter put his arm in front Egon and said, "It would be best if either I or Winston answers that. Otherwise you would get some scientific word for the types of monsters there are."

Everyone in the room nods at this. Kurama may be smart but he doesn't know everything.

"Okay lets see. We have busted, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, demons, gods..okay one very old Samaritan god named Gozer but you get the idea, an evil magician's soul that was in a painting, dopplegangers, a couple of poltergeists, banshees, slimers, hell hounds, etc etc... basically almost every type there is...at least I think so anyway." Winston answered for the Ghostbusters.

Yuske, Kayko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, & Puu all were surprised to say the least. Well Puu has to be surprised because Yuske is but no one knows this as the big bird is in another room at the moment. But Kuwenma was also surprised to find out how many different evil spirits these four men have encountered, and that they defeated Gozer was another surprising fact for him as well. But know one know this as he got this info because Boton forgot to turn off her communicator with him when she entered Genkai's temple.

Yuske stands up and says, "Then lets see what those things would do to me. I'm part demon so lets see how strong those things are."

Hiei and Kurama also stood up but not before Kurama went Yoko Kurama and joined Yuske in standing in a line. Hiei smirked and said, "And me and Kurama are full demons. I would like to see how strong those things are as well."

Peter, Ray & Winston stood up and put the packs on while Egon tried to keep any unnecessary damage from happening and said, "Just because your parents told you are demon spawn dosen't mean you are. You know that right? "

Yuske nodded and showed his Mazaku side and said, "trust us when we say we are demons. We know what we are talking about."

Egon gave the nod and so Ray, Peter and Winston pushed the trigger on their proton packs and fired away at the 3 teens.

Needless to say when the 3 were hit they knew it. But they were able to stand their ground and fight it off. Genkai turned her head to Egon and said, "As you can tell, they can take the hits from those things so what makes you think we would believe they would help you fight a god?"

Yuske then cuts her off and said, "Those things actually hurt me. The last time something hurt like that was when I fought in the demon world tournament. So would you be able to make us a few for us to use here, and help us run a Japanese branch?"

Egon nods and said, "Sure, we just need to take care of the business side of things first."

Well there is chapter two...ummm I hope you like it. Oh and please R & R


	3. Chapter 3

1Last time

Yuske then cuts her off and said, "Those things actually hurt me. The last time something hurt like that was when I fought in the demon world tournament. So would you be able to make us a few for us to use here, and help us run a Japanese branch?"

Egon nods and said, "Sure, we just need to take care of the business side of things first."

Now

"So what do you guys think will be the first ghost that we would have to encounter?" asked Yuske.

"I'm not really sure Yuske. This is different then what I thought it would have been like...I mean I didn't think we would have to use their equipment.? Kurama answers.

Yuske nods and add, "Yeah I know...but hey it's not like we will be able to destroy the Tokyo with them."

Kurama smiles while he holds in a laugh while Kuwabara walked over to the two and says, "Hey guys...why don't we go out and see what's going on around town. Egon said it would probably be a good idea to get some training that way...we would be given the packs, shown how to use them first of course and I believe 2 of us would be given those PKE meter things while one of us get's the Gaga meter. I know I won't be getting either one sense I have no idea what they would measure anyway."

Yuske nods and says, "Yeah sure. That sounds like a good idea actually...why don't we head out to the Juban/Nerima area. They seem to have the most weird stuff happen there anyway."

"And how would you know that Yuske? You were in demon world for 4 years." Kayko asks playfully but stern.

"Easy...I watched it on demon world news." Yuske answered with.

Everyone face faulted at that but had a good laugh anyway.

A couple of minutes later Yuske, Kurama, Kuwabara & Hiei got suited up to go bust some ghosts. Yuske and Hiei were given the PKE meters while Kurama was given the Gaga meter. And of course with how far away Nerima and Juban are from Genkai's temple they decided to take the train in to see what was happening there and what was causing it...their first stop would be Nerima considering it sounded like the weirdest of the two towns.

In Nerima

"Ranma...why is it you, Ryoga, Mouse, Shampoo, Happosai, Cologne, dad, your dad, and Kuno couldn't defeat that creep in the robe?" asked a familiar voice.

"Because Akane, that thing aint human...or demon for that matter. I don't know what it is but for some reason everyone that thing puts to sleep has their dreams come to life...and become real. You remember what happened after it got Nabiki right? A giant cash register fell from the sky and nearly crushed us." said yet another familiar voice.

"Yes and when it got your dad Akane he was then talking to your mom as if he and her were teenagers. And when Genma was caught a giant bottle of saki fell from the sky." added another familiar voice.

"Ahh...come on you guys...don't tell me you think the reason why Shampoo and Mouse's dreams were that of freedom from Cologne do you?" asked Akane. You know what series is getting a cameo in this chapter right?

"Probably. You don't go from living in an amazon village from here and not want the freedoms of the modern world...now lets focus on getting out of here." Ranma said to Akane and Ryoga as the nodded and booked.

"You tried to stop my plans of a world of peace. There would be no more fighting with everyone asleep. There would be no more wars...only peace for 500 years. Only dreams and peace...but if it is going to take nightmares to defeat you then so be it!" yelled and eerie old voice.

The hooded creature then started to sprinkle Nerima with magical sand that was now turning everyone's dreams into nightmares.

Monestrous roar

"Oh great, don't tell me that wasn't what I think it was." both Ranma and Ryoga said in unison.

Then out of the sea comes Godzilla. Akane looks at the giant monster and says, "You got to be kidding me. Who the hell was dreaming of him in the first place?"

Mean while in a park near by is a kid sleeping with a newly bought Godzilla plush toy.

At this point Yuske, Kuwabara , Kurama and Hiei arrived onto the scene and look around at the mess.

"Geese and here I thought this place couldn't get even weirder." Yuske joked.

"So ...I'm guessing you three saw what is doing this." Kurama states...while looking quite confused at what is happening.

"Ah...just as long as Gigan, King Ghidorah, or Biolante don't show up I wont mind this." Kuwabara jokes dumbly.

Hiei takes in the chaos and says, "This is easily the weirdest thing I have seen yet...you still find ways to amuse me Urameshi."

"Yeah...it's in a black robe and is ummm well weird." is all that akane could think of saying.

"So you brought friends to come and capture me did you...you shall pay for that." spoke the creature in the black robe.

"What does it read on the meter Kurama?" asked Yuske.

"It's giving off a reading of 7.698 on the Gaga meter...what does it say on the PKE meters?" Kurama asks back.

"It's reading a class 5...didn't Winston say those were the numbers for the sandman they fought in New York?" Yuske responds.

"Yeah I believe so...well lets blast it." Kuwabara says while pulling out the nuterno wands from the packs the gun part and pushing the trigger button.

Hiei follows Kuwabara and fires at the robed creature that is now presumed to be another renegade sandman.

"A Sandman? We have be running away from a sandman...and we can't even touch the damn thing. That just sucks." Akane, Ryoga and Ranma all say in unison.

Yuske then pulls his out and fires at the sandman as well. Kurama though looks at Ranma and throws him the trap and says, "Here throw this at the sandman below his feet...then when I give the word step on it's trigger to open the trap...but don't look at it got it."

Ranma nods and runs towards the now being zapped sandman and throws the trap under it's feet like Kurama has told him to do.

Kurama then shoot the sandman as well and says, "Now! Open the trap now!"

Ranma doesn't hesitate as he steps on the trap's trigger opening it.

"No! This can't be happening to me! I just wanted to bring peace! And slumber!" screams the sandman.

Kurama then looked towards Ranma and said, "Step on it again...that will close it!"

At that moment Ranma steps on the traps trigger again and Yuske, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara all stop shooting and look away from the trap...as did Ranma, Ryoga and Akane.

After that Ranma walks over to the new ghostbusters and says, "Here...I have a feeling that you need this."

Yuske takes the trap and says, "Thanks. And nice job back there...sure it was a simple thing to do but nice job. Here's my house number...just call and leave a message saying that you are one of my friends...oh by the way my name is Yuske."

After taking a small piece of paper with the written phone number on it and says, "Sure. My name is Ranma, and these are Akane and Ryoga."

Kurama smiles and Akane and says, "It's nice to meet you. By the way my name is Kurama, this here is my friend Hiei and the red head would probably like to introduce him self."

Kuwabara smiles and says, "Yeah...my name is Kazuma Kuwabara, but most people just call my Kuwabara."

"Or as grannie likes to say call ya, "stupid moneky" " Yuske ads as a joke.

"Shut up Urameshi" Kuwabara responds.

"Anyway before any more crazy things happen I think we should get going. Nice meeting you all." Yuske says as he waves to the NWC.

"Sure see ya" Ryoga says as he waves goodbye heading towards Mt. Fuji

"Ummm Ryoga...that's not the way home...oh never mind. Lets get going Akane." Ranma says as he looks to Akane.

"Sure" is all Akane could say as she follows Ranma home.

"So what are we going to do now Yuske?" Kuwabara asks.

"We should get this thing back to grannie and Egon. They are bound to know what to do with him." Yuske responds.

"Yeah...Peter gives off the impression that he would say something sarcastic and Ray...well I don't want to comment on how childish he is...and Winston would probably just say to ask Egon anyway." Kurama ads.

After that they all get onto the train so they could ask Genkai and the others what to do with their full trap.

I know it took me a while but I just couldn't think of anything to update my stories with. So I decided to sit back and think a bit and this is what I got. Sorry it's short but hey, the story now continues.


	4. Chapter 4

1Last Time

"Yeah...Peter gives off the impression that he would say something sarcastic and Ray...well I don't want to comment on how childish he is...and Winston would probably just say to ask Egon anyway." Kurama ads.

After that they all get onto the train so they could ask Genkai and the others what to do with their full trap.

Now

After getting back to the temple they find out that the Ghostbusters and Genkai had installed a containment unit for the ghosts. Yuske felt that they were going to putting the Sandman in prison but shook it off. He walked over to them and told them of their encounter with the Sandman. The others were surprised that there was another Sandman that went rouge and decided to tell them of the other encounters that the NY group has had like with The Boogeyman, Jack The Pumpkin, Cathullhu and many others.

Meanwhile in Nerima.

"So who are you calling Saotome?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma looked at her and said, "Yuske Urameshi. So I guess that means I'm calling a ghostbuster."

Nabiki was confused at that and was about to ask what did he mean by that when Akane walked in and said, "Yuske was one of those guys we just got done telling you about. With the whole Sandman thing happening just about an hour ago you would think you would remember that we told you about them."

Nabiki nods and says, "oh. Sorry about forgetting about that. Anyway why are you calling him Ranma?"

"I need a job." was all that Ranma said to shut up Nabiki. And it worked as she was stunned at his blated response.

At the Urameshi house.

The phone was ringing so Atsuko decided to answer the phone. Picking up the phone she answered, "Yes, hello. Who is this may I ask? ...Ranma Saotome ha? Well it's nice to hear from you as your father has something to answer for but anyway why did you call?...Yuske no he isn't here. He is at Master Genkai's temple. If you want to, you can come by and I'll show you where to go. I don't really know her phone number...okay I will meet you at the train station on the B line okay...good deal. Try to be there in 30 minutes if you can...okay bye."

"So my Yuske has made another friend...well hopeful this Ranma fellow wont be too disappointed that Yuske doesn't have a sister for him to marry...and I hope he doesn't have a sister cause Yuske does love Kayko and if he here to become engaged then that would cause their happiness to end." Atsuko said in a non normal mother like tone. She just smiled and says, "it looks like talking to mom again is helping me become my old self."

She then took off to me Ranma at the train station near her house. Hoping that Ranma takes the B line in the right direction after remembering that she didn't tell him which direction he needed to head towards.

Back at the Tendo Dojo.

"I'm going now...I'll be back later. I'm going to meet Yuske's mom at the train station then meet her son at a temple that belongs to someone named Genkai." Ranma says as he runs off to catch his train.

After hearing the name Genkai Happosai went off after Ranma and said, "Hold on boy. I'll accompany you on this trip okay. I know Genkai and I would like to see how she is doing."

Ranma sighs and says, "Sure...come on. Just behave okay."

Happosai nods ans they run to catch the needed train.

About 20 minutes later at the train station.

"Hello are you Mrs.Urameshi?" asked Ranma after he and Happosai got off the train.

"Umm not Mrs.Urameshi but I am Yuske's mother. So you are Ranma correct?" Atsuko asked after cringing at the fact she was once again called a Mrs. And on top of that the last name of the man who left her was added on. But that is what she gets for not telling Ranma what her name was.

"Oh..okay. So how do we get to Genkai's Temple." asked Ranma.

"Just follow me. We are going to take the train there. To get the her temple we have to use the A line so that is why I didn't tell you to stay on the B Line...oh and by the way just call me Atsuko okay." Atsuko responds while getting on the train.

Ranma and Happosai both nod as they get on as well. About 5 minutes after leaving the station Atsuko looks to her guests and says, "So how did you meet Yuske?"

"Yuske and his friends busted a ghost near my house...it was some sort of Sandman. And I helped them a bit so he gave me his number." Ranma responds.

"And I am coming along because I knew Genkai many years ago. And I would like to see her again." Happosai answers after Ranma.

"So are you Genma Saotome?" asked Atsuko.

"No my dear. My name is Happosai and I am the Grand Master of the anything goes style of martial arts." Happosai answers again.

"Oh...is Ranma your student?" Atsuko asked now curious.

"Why yes he is. He is my best student in fact." Happosai answers throwing off Ranma mentally.

"I see...well here we are. This is our stop." Atsuko says getting up as the train stopped at the last stop on the line.

Ranma, Happosai and Atsuko then walked for about 10 minutes before reaching steps of the Temple. Atsuko started climbing the steps and says, "Well come on. It's late as it is. We don't want to be any later then we have to be."

Happosai the runs off at high speeds causing Atsuko to go wide eyed at his speed. Ranma walked over to Atsuko and says, "If you want I could carry you up there and be there when he gets there."

Atsuko decides to test him and nods while letting Ranma pick her up in his arms bridal style and jumps up the steps then runs up to where the final step was and said, Okay we're here."

Atsuko nods as she climbs out of Ranma's arms...wishing that she was younger or that he was older so she could feel that more often. They heard that there were people inside the temple and decided to let them selves in to see what was going on.

As soon as Atsuko opened the door to see what was happening something shocked her as she screamed.

AN: It looks like I finally updated and that this will be a regularly updated fic of mine. Hope you like the update...and my first cliff hanger...well I think this was the first time I left a cliff hanger in one of my stories but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

Atsuko decides to test him and nods while letting Ranma pick her up in his arms bridal style and jumps up the steps then runs up to where the final step was and said, Okay we're here."

Atsuko nods as she climbs out of Ranma's arms...wishing that she was younger or that he was older so she could feel that more often. They heard that there were people inside the temple and decided to let them selves in to see what was going on.

As soon as Atsuko opened the door to see what was happening something shocked her as she screamed.

Now:

Everyone in the room turns to see Yuske's mom opened the door just as Slimer was flying towards her, but he stopped. He looked at her and simply said, "Hi" thus she falls down fainting.

"Oh great, my mom is here...wonder why though." Yuske says as he gets up to bring her over to the couch. That is when everyone notices Ranma. He smiles and says, "I need a job and decided to see if you need more help."

"Great you're hired. Ray show him what everything does." Peter says as he goes off to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Ray sighs and decides he might as well show Ranma what to do.

"Hn, now we have another useless human to worry about." Hiei says as he takes another sip from his sake.

Kurama chuckles and says, "Whatever you say Hiei."

About a hour later Ranma comes back into the room and says, "So, when exactly is there going to be another call?"

"When we send an advertisement video for the TV companies to use as well as a radio ad for the radio. And of course fliers in the schools and on light posts and such." Winston says to him.

Everyone nods and that is when Yuske looks up to Ranma and says, "Hey what were you doing here with my mom anyway?"

"She showed me how to get here...hey wait a minute. The old man was right behind me." Ranma says remembering that Happosai was with him.

"Wait a minute. Who are you talking about kid?" asked Genkai.

"Happosai" Ranma answers.

Genkai's eyes widen as she looks around for him and says, "Great. Why did he have to come back."

Everyone is now curious as to what she meant but that is when Happosai jumps down from the ceiling and says, "Hello Genkai. I'm sure you still have time for you ex right?"

"Your ex!" everyone shouts at the same time.

Genkai clears her throat and says, "Yes. He was my ex husband... now all he is a perverted old man. Happosai I thought you would remember that restrainment order I put on you."

"Yes I do, but it was only good for 20 years dear. By the way do you know what happened to our son?" Happosai asks.

"You're a mother!" everyone yet again screams.

Genkai smiles and says, "yes I am. Anyway Happosai you should know what happened to him. He went looking for you."

"Then he never found me." Happosai responds with.

This goes on with the weirdest conversation anyone thought they could have. About an hour later Yuske gets up and says, "okay I guess we should all get some sleep for now. No ones going to call tonight."

Everyone agrees and goes and find a place for them selves to sleep in. The next mourning Genkai goes to wake everyone up. The only one who wasn't waking up was Ranma. So she took a bucket filled with ice water and splashes her with it triggering the curse and waking her up.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma asks in her normal way, assuming it was Akane.

"I was trying to wake you up child... now I believe you should explain what happened to the others as soon as you see them. That way no one thinks that you are someone else." Genkai says leaving the room.

Ranma just nods while ringing out her clothes, then goes off to see if anyone made breakfast.

AN: sorry for the short chapter, but this was all I could think of. Oh and also sorry for the lack of updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time

Everyone agrees and goes and find a place for them selves to sleep in. The next mourning Genkai goes to wake everyone up. The only one who wasn't waking up was Ranma. So she took a bucket filled with ice water and splashes her with it triggering the curse and waking her up.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma asks in her normal way, assuming it was Akane.

"I was trying to wake you up child... now I believe you should explain what happened to the others as soon as you see them. That way no one thinks that you are someone else." Genkai says leaving the room.

Ranma just nods while ringing out her clothes, then goes off to see if anyone made breakfast.

Now

After ringing out the water from her clothes Ranma walks into the main room where the others were waiting for her, well a male Ranma anyway. Ranma looks to the others and says, "Sorry about forgetting to tell you all about this. Anyway I am Ranma if you were wondering if I was someone different."

"Wait a minute, you're the same kid with the black hair that we met last night, how is that? And I believe we met a boy last night not a red headed chick." Kuwabara answers while interrupting Ranma.

Ranma sighs nodding and says, "It's from a curse. I was at the cursed springs of Jusenkeyo and happened to tall into the spring of drowned girl. So cold water turns me into this while warm water returns me to normal."

Hiei just looks her up and down with his 3rd eye. He then says, "She's telling the truth. She is indeed cursed. And I do know of Jusenkeyo and what she said about it is also true."

Yuske then smiles and says, "Well then there is no problem. Lets get some breakfast."

Everyone agrees but then they notice the look on Atsuko's face. Yuske pokes his mom and says, "What's wrong mom?"

"Ummm not much, Ranma did your father ever say anything about an agreement involving engagement?" Atsuko asks.

Ranma's eyes widened and said, "Don't tell me he agreed to engage his kid to yours."

Atsuko nods but before she says anything Yuske cuts her off saying, "What! When were you plaining to tell me this?"

Atsuko was about to say something but she was cut off again but this time by Ranma. She puts a hand on Yuske's shoulder and says, "Don't worry. I'm not that way. I will not tell my dad I met you and he wont know about this. He will probably say it never happened anyway."

Yuske and Atsuko both sigh in relief mouthing a thank you to Ranma. The only problem for the breakfast idea was that Boton got the idea it would be nice if the girls and boys ate separately and at the moment Ranma was a girl. So she grabbed her arm saying, "Okay now that is settled why don't we do this. The girls and boys will both go out today doing different things to promote this thing, and while we are out we will get our selves breakfast."

Unfortunately for Ranma the others agreed and off they went. The original Ghostbusters returned to the states after making a few calls to radio and tv studios for the group. Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, & Kuwabara went to the north part of the city to spread the news. The girls plus Ranma minus Genkai went to a restaurant to eat first.

"So who's buying?" asked Ranma.

"Don't worry about it. I will." Boton says to the others.

Ranma nods then looks back to her menu. Atsuko is eyeing the menu while thinking of questions to ask Ranma. Ranma's problem was different so she was curious of a few thinks. But then Yukina does something the others thought was a bit out of character for her. She looks up to Ranma from her menu and asks, "So Ranma. How complete of a change is that curse form for you anyway?"

Ranma stumbles a bit for the odd question. She looks into Yukina's eyes and decided to give an answer. She thinks about it for a minute and says, "I'm not sure, what do you mean anyway?"

Yukina giggles and says, "well do you have blood coming from down their every month or so for one."

Ranma is confused by this question wondering if that was something that girls were supposed to go through. Atsuko looks at Ranma dead in the eye and says, "Don't tell us you have no idea of what a menstrual cycle is."

Ranma looks back at her and says, "I don't know of a what?"

This gets all of the girls to fall over. Boton gets back into her seat and says, "You've got to be kidding. Didn't your mom tell you anything about them after you got the curse?"

"My mom wasn't with me when I got the curse. My dad was, I was on a training journey with him for nearly 10 years so of course I got no teachings about girl stuff." Ranma answers.

This is when Atsuko gets a brilliant idea, well to her it was anyway. She smiles and says, "Well how about after breakfast we get that problem fixed."

Ranma gulps as the others started to look like if that was going to be fun.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Yuske are you sure this is going to work?" asks Kuwabara.

"You idiot this was your idea in the first place." Yuske says punching him in the head.

Kurama smiles as they continued their small fight. Hiei then walks past him saying, "We should be going. We do need to eat after all."

Yuske, Kurama, and the idiot all nod in agreement. They then find a small place and go in to eat. When the waiter looked at them funny they remembered they had their equipment on. Yuske laughs a bit and says, "It's work stuff. Anyway can we get a seat?"

The waiter nods and shows them to a table and gives them menus. As Hiei takes the menu his eye twitches when he read the words "kid's menu" He looked to the waiter and says, "I'm an adult you idiot. Ever heard of dwarfs or midgets before?"

Kurama tries to keep a laugh in, knowing full well that Hiei hated to even acknowledge that he was small, which was why Kuwabara's taunts actually made him angry at times. The waited apologized and gave him and adult menu. Hiei smiles now seeing the bigger meals.

Yuske looks over his menu and was about to order something when something came flying out of the kitchen. It was about the size of Hiei but all it was, was green blob with arms. Yuske and the others nod their heads getting their stuff ready as the workers left as well as the other customers.

Hiei and Kurama darted to the other side of the creature to keep it from escaping, or at least to try to. Kuwabara stayed near the head chef who also happened to be the owner while Yuske stayed where he was.

"Sir we can take care of this thing for you, all you need to do is agree to pay what we ask." Kuwabara says quietly.

The chief nodded his head and Kuwabara then flicked the switch and pushed the button effectively firing off the proton gun hitting the ghost. Kurama and Yuske do the same while Hiei rolls the trap underneath it. And as if it were routine they did the whole close your eyes thing and the ghost was trapped.

Kuwabara smiles and says, "Well sir, your ghost problem was just solved."

The man nodded happily saying, "Thanks a lot, so what do I owe you?"

Kuwabara was about to say something but Yuske cuts him off saying, "How about we get to order our food and eat it and it will be on the house."

The chef nods and says, "That sounds like a fair trade, sure order anything you want."

Yuske smiles at the approving smiles of Kurama and Kuwabara. While Hiei gave his trade marked smirk. They all sat down and ordered their food and made sure to order a lot.

AN: Here you go. A new chapter. I hope you like it. And again sorry for the lack of updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time

Kuwabara smiles and says, "Well sir, your ghost problem was just solved."

The man nodded happily saying, "Thanks a lot, so what do I owe you?"

Kuwabara was about to say something but Yuske cuts him off saying, "How about we get to order our food and eat it and it will be on the house."

The chef nods and says, "That sounds like a fair trade, sure order anything you want."

Yuske smiles at the approving smiles of Kurama and Kuwabara. While Hiei gave his trade marked smirk. They all sat down and ordered their food and made sure to order a lot.

Now

Meanwhile at near Furikan High.

"So you say this talisman is able to harness supernatural powers correct?" asked Kuno.

The old merchant nodded and said, "yes it can. In fact it can destroy the demon that you speak of often."

Kuno smiles more and says, "If it is strong enough to destroy Saotome then I will take it. How much?"

The old man simply shook his hand and says, "You don't have to pay a thing. Just as long as you don't use this near the day of Halloween, then it will release the demon sealed inside of it."

Kuno not listening just lays down a couple thousand yen and walks off with the item. The old man takes the money and starts packing his shop saying, "That boy will be the end of this world."

Kuno walks into the basement of Furikan high shortly afterwards. He looks around and decides to do what the instructions say to do, just to test it. After all testing it shouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately it will be a problem for you see Halloween is only a couple of weeks away, just soon enough for the demon to be released.

After about 2 hours getting the spell ready Gozungoki shows up, he recognizes what Kuno is doing and tries to stop him...but he trips and winds up knocking him self out. After that the whole school starts to glow. And everyone outside becomes aware that something that even Nirima isn't accustomed to was about to happen.

"Nabiki do you think this is going to be bad or good?" Akane asked just to make sure if she was seeing this glow as well.

"I would bet all my money on bad. Does anything good ever happen there?" Nabiki asks.

"Nope." Akane answers shortly as she and Nabiki start walking back home.

Now with the main characters of this story.

Genkai's eyes open wide and then she runs into the other room where the others were talking about their bust in the restaurant. "Something really bad is happening right now. Kurama turn on the TV now!" she yells.

Kurama now curious does as he was told and just as he reaches a news station they show Furikan in it's glowing state. "Now I know weird thing happen there but nothing like that happens." Ranma answers once she sees what is happening.

Kurama nods and says, "This is the bad thing I take it Genkai."

"Yes, I just felt the energy of an ancient demon being released. One that almost destroyed the spirit world the human world and the demon world." Genkai finishes.

"That's bad right?" Kuwabara asks stupidly.

"Yes it is dimwit." Hiei answers while he looks at the energy the building is giving off.

"So how long should it take before this demon is released Genkai?" asked Kayko.

Genkai thinks about it and says, "First the demon needs a high level spiritual sacrifice. Unfortunately for us that also has to happen before we can prevent it from destroying the world."

"Let me guess if we it too soon it would cause something bad to happen right." Yuske asks.

"Correct. Now lets keep an eye on this as news comes in. This should also increase our business as before that happen it causes ghosts to come out of hiding and do what they want to do." Genkai answers.

"At least this thing is giving us guaranteed work." Yukina says smiling.

"I guess that's true." Yuske answers.

(Sorry for the lack of updates but this is all I could come up with. Enjoy.)


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day

Nabiki only had a small indication of remembering where one Ranma Saotome was until she saw a poster advertising the new branch for the Ghostbusters. She looked at it and saw Ranma and four other people on it wearing what looked to be something from a science fiction movie. She then looked to all of the girls fighting behind her and whistled with two of her fingers in her mouth to get their attention, and seeing as that was out of character for her to get their attention in such a matter they all stopped fighting to see what she wanted.

Nabiki sighed and says, "Okay ladies we all know that we can't go to school. And somehow I have a feeling you are all wondering where Ranma is in a time such as this."

"Yeah where is Ranma honey anyway?" asked Ukyo

Shampoo huffed and said, "Airen should be here with his wife. What he be doing at a time like this?"

Kodachi twirled her ribbon as if anyone cared about what she said and adds, "Yes indeed. You got our attention now. So why don't you tells us where my Ranma darling is."

Akane was getting angry as well but ... actually there is no but. She looked at her sister and yells, "Just tell us where he is already!"

Nabiki smirked having their attention and pointed to a near by poster and said, "I believe this poster has the answer, don't you?"

As soon as she said those words the girls rushed over to see just what the poster said. Shampoo laughed and says, "hehehe Ranma is now in a group that claims to fight ghosts. Who makes such a claim?"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. She looked to Nabiki and said, "This poster wasn't up here yesterday was it?"

Nabiki shook her head and said, "It must have been put up last night. Anyway why don't you all say we give these guys a visit."

All the girls looked to each other and nod their heads in agreement. Finding Ranma is more important than fighting at the moment.

Now on the other hand Ranma and the others were walking back to Genkai's as to deal with the ghosts they have captured. Ranma walks into the temple and looks to Genkai and says, "Hello Genkai. We're back. Any more calls?"

Genkai smiles as she took the ghost traps from Ranma. At least someone was showing her respect besides Kurama and the girls. Well Yuske had his own way of showing it but at least Ranma treated her as a teacher. She shook her head and said, "There haven't been any calls for a while. But it is good to see that this idea is actually working. I can now maybe afford the new game system that came out."

Ranma laughed a bit and said, "I still find it funny that you play video games Genkai. By the way I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What is it you had in mind?" Genkai asks having an idea of what Ranma wanted.

Ranma smiled and said, "I was wondering if you could train me in this Spirit energy stuff. I have a good control of my chi but this spirit energy stuff would be nice for me to have as a back up."

Genkai smiles and nods saying, "Sure Ranma. I'll train you everyday before we have breakfast and everyday after dinner. And we'll switch everyday from your boy side and girl side."

"What!? Why do you want me to do that?" asked Ranma.

Genkai put on her serious face and says, "You need to train in both. Spirit energy flows differently in each person and gender. I don't want to put you in a situation where you wouldn't be able to do something because a little cold water splashed on you. You understand where I'm coming from here?"

Ranma nodded and answered, "That makes sense I guess. Well if that is the conditions of you training me then would you give me some time to think about it. I'm still kinda not used to my cursed side yet."

Genkai nodded and said, "Okay then, BUT sense that is the case if we do this I'm going to have to ask you to be in your girl body for at least two months before we get some actual training done. I don't want you to be fidgeting or something because your not used to being a girl half the time."

Ranma nodded after he stopped him self from insulting her. At least she told him what she wanted to do before hand. So now Ranma had something to think about. Yuske though was surprised that Genkai agreed. And when Ranma left the room to think about what Genkai said he walked over to her and said, "I thought I was going to be your last student. And plus I didn't you give me your spirit ball or whatever it was called."

Genkai looked at Yuske and said, "Yuske unlike you I wouldn't need to do that with Ranma. He has a genuine interest in martial arts. And like he said he can control his chi already. I wouldn't need to put him through the same training as you. With Ranma it would mostly be a series of meditations and basic training mixed with advanced training. Once ranma knows how to draw on his spirit energy he wouldn't need anyone to show him what to do with it. He has more in him then you do. And with time he could surpass you in strength. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if that was true right now. You have street fighting to back you up Yuske. But Ranma has been trained in the art for years. You can see it in the way he walks and carries him self. And besides I was getting bored. This would be a nice challenge for me as well."

Yuske thought about it for a second or two before deciding to check on Kayko. He was wondering if she was still there and he also just wanted to be around her and maybe see a movie or something. The next one to come through the room was Hiei. He sat down on the couch and started watching TV and looked for something to do. Kurama sat down next to him and sighed as Hiei just channel surfed. He looked to Genkai and asks, "Is Ranma really that strong Genkai? I just don't see it in him."

Genkai smiled and says, "Sometimes those are the people who should be the ones watched. Ranma you see is a lot like well I guess me when I was younger, around his age. I remember being just as determined about the art and everything. Oh yeah you remember that small old man who was here a day or so ago right?"

"You mean your ex husband Happosai, yeah why?" Kurama asks.

"How old do you think he is?" Genkai asks.

"I would say somewhere around his 80's why?" Kurama asked now curious as to where this was going.

"Well you see. He is actually around his middle 200's. He wasn't my first husband either. Anyway he was always training in the art. Of course he is much more perverse than Ranma but consider this. Happosai is better than Yuske and Yoko Kurama put together by say 20 times over. Now Ranma is much younger than him and he is at Happosai's level already." Genkai answers.

Hiei now stops his channel surfing and looks at Genkai and says, "You can't be serious."

"Do I ever joke of such things Hiei?" Genkai asks.

Hiei shook his head and Genkai smirks in response. After a while the see on the TV that there is a parade going on near by. Genkai looks to Kurama and Hiei and says, "Why don't you all head over and watch the parade. I got your cell phone number Kurama so I'll call you guys if anything comes up."

Hiei shrugs and Kurama nods as he rounds everyone up and head over to the parade area.

Meanwhile the normal Nirima group is heading over to the same area looking for directions to Genkai's temple.

"Hey Nabiki why don't we wait till the parade is over? This way someone would actually listen to what we are saying." Akane suggests.

Nabiki shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sure why not. And I want to see this giant Marshmallow Man balloon they have. I want to see what exactly that thing looked liked back in New York."

"You mean that giant white thing the Ghostbusters blew up years ago?" asked Akane.

And Nabiki nods in response as they all find a spot to see the parade near by a street corner. Where they started hearing weird sirens and that was when they found Ranma.

Ranma got out of the car and took another look at their new car and smiles saying, "I'm glad we were able to get this as soon as we did. This thing is awesome."

Kuwabara smiles saying, "Yeah I know man. I love classic cars like this thing."

Yuske rolled his eyes and said, "Look why don't we sit on the car and watch the parade from their. This way we can do some advertising while we're here."

They all nod and get on the car's roof. That was when Ranma noticed Nabiki and Akane and says, "Hey Akane, Nabiki what are you guys doing here?"

Akane looks at Ranma angrily and says, "What are you doing here?! That's what WE would like to know!"

Ranma tries to explain himself when Nabiki stops them both and says, "Hey keep quite. The parade is almost over and the big balloon is here."

Ranma looks up and sees a Godzilla balloon and says, "Wasn't there supposed to a Marshmallow Man balloon?"

"Yeah there was. I guess it was just a rumor." Nabiki says disappointed.

That was when the Godzilla balloon started to float even higher than it was supposed to be. The police stop the parade and clear the area so they can catch the balloon workers as they fell from the balloon. The town's mayor walked over to a police chief with a megaphone and takes it saying, "Let go of the balloon. If it takes you any higher it will become too dangerous."

So the rest of the balloon workers let go and landed on a couple of cops and firemen. That was when the police chief noticed Ranma and the gang and walked over. Yuske looks at him and says, "yo what's the problem officer? I don't see a no parking sign anywhere."

The police chief shook his head and said, "That's not why I'm here. Look that this is a menace to air traffic. You have those ghost fighting stuff on you guys right? Well could you shoot it down?"

Kurama and Yuske look at each other and shrug their shoulders saying, "We have no idea what equipment will do to it."

Hiei sighs and says, "If I shoot it down and something goes wrong are you going to hold us responsible?"

The police chief shook his head and said, "If anything goes wrong I'll take the blame. Just get it down before it gets in the path of a commercial jet or something."

Hiei nods and takes his proton pack from the back of the car and shoots it at the balloon. And for some reason it started to glow red and get bigger. Yuske looked at Kurama and says, "Okay... I know that shouldn't happen no matter what we shot at it."

Kurama only nods as the rubber from the balloon pops off and some mist thing is taking shape that was in the balloon. Ranma gulps and says, "This can't be good. Hey everyone in the car. We have to see what Genkai can tell us about this thing."

Yuske nods and shouts to Hiei saying, "Hiei in the car now! We are going to head back to Genkai's to think of a plan to take this thing out."

That is when Nabiki, Ukyo, and Akane got into the back of the car. Yuske and Kurama stay on the roof while Shampoo and Hiei jumped on the roof to join them and Ranma was in the front passenger seat with Kuwabara driving off to Genkai's temple.

Now at Genkai's Yukina and Genkai were talking with Koenma when Ranma and the others came into the room. Koenma looks to Yuske and asks, "What were you running from?"

Yuske took a second to catch his breath and says, "Turn on the TV and you should see a giant ghost by where the parade was...we don't want to do anything to it because we have no idea where it came from and we didn't bring any empty ghost traps anyway."

Genkai looks at the TV which was on the channel showing the parade and says, "Well I think it followed you here...cause that's what the news is saying."

Yuske looks at the TV while Ranma and Nabiki looked out the near by window. Ranma then turned around and says, "Genkai do you have any idea what we should do against that thing?"

Genkai gets up and looks outside only to see something she never thought she would ever see. She looked over to Koenma and says, "Come over here and see this. You won't believe it."

Koenma looks out the window and his eyes widened and says, "Holy crap! How the hell did that thing come out of hell!"

"Wait a minute...come OUT of hell? What are you talking about?" asked Nabiki.

Koenma nods and says, "That thing out there was one of the most powerful demons before the struggle for control of Demon World. It doesn't even have a name...they just called it...IT."

Nabiki then stares blankly and says, "IT...it is called IT? Like the Steven King IT?"

Koenma shook his head and says, "Nothing like that IT. This IT is much more dangerous. Yuske your packs should defiantly work on this thing. I will help you out as well. Lets get em."

And then after a whole hour of weakening the ancient demon they were able to catch it and gave the trap to Koenma. Koenma thanked Yuske and said, "This should defiantly get you on father's good side. I will also see if Spirit World can find anything on that Jusenkeyo curse of yours Ranma. If we can find a cure for you then we can find a cure for your friends as well."

Ranma smiled and says, "Thanks. You will keep me informed on your search right?"

Koenma nods and says, "Will do. And thanks again for assisting us."

And after that Koenma went off to Spirit World and disappeared from sight.

Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9: A new team added Edited

Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki have been getting familiar with Genkai's temple after the incident with IT for about a half hour. Ranma was training with Genkai to improve his martial arts skills and to learn the whole Spirit Energy stuff. Yuske was saying Good-bye to Kuwabara and Kayko as they had to leave to make sure they could get up for school the next day. And in the mean time Hiei and Kurama were conversing on the last encounter.

"So Hiei do you think any of our previous adversaries will show up? After all Yuske did kill Sazuka of the Saint Beasts. He might come back as a ghost. And then there is Yuske's ancestral father King Risen, do you think they would come to this world now?" asked Kurama.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked to the sky and said, "I don't know. If they do come though we would be ready. This equipment worked very well against IT so they should do the same for them."

Kurama nodded as he thought about it himself and said, "Your probably right. By the way what do you think of Ranma's friends? Do you sense any demon energy in them?"

Hiei shook his head and replied, "I don't. They are all human, the one named Shampoo though has an odd aura though. But that could be just be from the lack of sleep lately."

Kurama chuckles and says, "Well she is an Amazon Hiei. A Chinese Amazon but an Amazon none the less.."

Hiei narrows his third eye at the amazonian and says, "That explains why I don't like her. Feh just what I need, another people that hate men."

Kurama smiles and says, "They aren't as bad as your people Hiei. They don't shun men away from them. They just don't see them as equals. There are male Amazons. Anyway I think you should get to know them. They could help us as well in this whole thing."

Hiei just smirks and says, "IF they can beat me in a spar I might consider it. But only then."

Kurama smiles as he nods and heads to the others. Maybe he could tell them about Hiei's challenge. He then sees Ranma and how hard he has been training. He might have gotten away with asking to train in his male body first but knowing Genkai Ranma was going to have to train as a girl sooner or later. He then saw Yuske as he was walking from the stairs to the others as well. Kurama smiles and waves Yuske over.

Yuske smirks as he walks over and says, "So what do you think we should do next?"

Kurama shrugs his shoulders and answers, "I have no idea Yuske. This is a very different from what I am used to."

Yuske nods and says, "I see. So how has Ranma been doing in his training?"

Kurama smiles and says, "From the stories that Genkai said Ranma is doing better than you did. Genkai is already teaching him advanced moves."

"Advanced moves? She never taught me anything besides the Spirit Wave attack and greater control. What is she teaching him?" Yuske asked.

Kurama chuckles again and says, "How to interchange his Ki and Spirit Energy for the attacks he already knows. And other moves as well."

Yuske snapped his fingers and says, "Damn. Soon he will be better than I am. This totally sucks."

Kurama laughs this time and asks, "And why is that?"

"He knows Martial Arts...my street fighting would most likely never work against him." Yuske replies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"So Shampoo what do you think about the whole catching ghosts thing now?" asked Nabiki.

"I think we should use that stuff on the ghost cat. Shampoo need to get rid of that thing." Shampoo answers.

Akane and Ukyo both nodded their heads in agreement to that. Ukyo then got an idea and says, "Hey why don't we help them out? It's not like anything is going to happen at the school."

Nabiki thinks about it and says, "Good idea Ukyo. Now lets ask and see if they need any help."

The other girls all nod as they enter Genkai's palace from her Koi pond and walk in to see Ranma throwing buckets of cold water on her self. Akane looks to Genkai and asks, "What happened?"

Genkai smirks and says, "We pushed each other to our limits. And are cooling off. As you can see I did the same thing. But I at least changed my outfit after words. While I bet Ranma will continue to wear what she has on."

Ranma smiles at that and says, "Yup. By the way Yukina did anyone call for a job?"

The girls then see Yukina and wonder where she was before cause they could swear that she wasn't there when they entered.

Yukina smiles nodding and says, "Yes we did. In fact we got two calls from two different towns. One in Juban and another one near Osaka."

"Osaka! You get calls from Osaka!?" asked Nabiki, Akane and Ukyo.

Yukina nodded and says, "Yeah. So ummm do we have enough people to send two teams Yuske?"

The girls then turn their heads and see Yuske right behind them. They then jumped out of the way in surprise. Yuske smiles and looks around and then looking at Genkai asks, "Do we have enough packs to split them between them and us?"

Genkai smirks knowing what Yuske meant and nods saying, "The girls can take the one in Osaka while you, Hiei, Kurama and Ranma go to Juban for the ghost there. I'll show the girls how the equipment works and money for a round trip on the train so don't worry about the distance."

Yuske nods and looks to Ranma and says, "Well lets get going then. Grab a pack and get in the car."

Ranma nods as she goes and grabs a pack and heads out. Hiei and Kurama run in a grab one as well as they head for the car and drive off with the sirens blasting as they leave.

Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo now look at Genkai with a look that said what the hell happened.

Genkai smirks and says, "Okay girls let me show you how this stuff works."

-- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

"So did Yukina give a description of what our client said the ghost looked like Ranma?" asked Yuske.

Ranma shook her head and said, "No she didn't. But she did say that the client said that it was about 5 feet tall and a blueish color."

Yuske nods and says, "Well I guess that is what we have to deal with...wooaa...Hey Kurama drive more carefully next time. We don't need to die on the way!"

"Sorry Yuske. I'm just not used to this. I only had the time to et a learner's permit." Kurama answers.

"Then I drive on the way back. I have been learning how to drive from a class I had been secretly taken back in Nirima." Ranma says as she realized how bad Kurama's driving actually was.

Kurama nods and says, "Sure. And I think we are there anyway. So get ready for anything."

------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------

"So we are going to Osaka to trap this ghost that looks like ... a giant cat?" Akane asked her self as she read what Yukina wrote down.

Shampoo smiles and says, "If it's ghost cat than Shampoo be more than happy to trap it."

Ukyo just shrugs her shoulders as she looks at the PKE meter she was given. "So this thing reads the level of paranormal activity in the general area of the haunting right?"

Genkai nods as she hands Nabiki the Gaga Meter and says, "Correct. I showed you all already what they do and how to work them, so does anyone need any reminders on something?"

Akane nods and as she holds up a ghost trap she asks, "Yeah, how do I work this thing?"

Genkai sighs and says, "No one have Akane actually work the ghost traps. Now Nabiki I gave you the address and the money for the train tickets. Make sure you buy four round trip tickets when you are at the station. Now I'll keep in touch so I'll be seeing you later."

They all nod as they leave the temple wearing the heavy ghostbusting packs. And after walking for about ten minutes to the train station Nabiki sat down on the bench by the station and says, "Man these things are heavy. How can you three carry them like there nothing?"

Ukyo and Akane just look at each other and then eye Shampoo and say, "Why would you think we would have trouble with this stuff."

Nabiki blinks her eyes at the perfect timing Ukyo and Akane had when they talked cause she could have swore that they just spoke in stereo or something. She then sees their train and stands up and says, "This better not be a prank phone call. Or I will be very angry."

--------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ------------------ ------------- ------------

Ranma is now at the moment running from the most terrifying thing she had ever seen...the ghost cat while she screams, "Get it away, get it away! Get it away, get it away!"

Yuske, Kurama and Hiei are trying to do just that but the ghost cat kept dodging their blasts. Hiei then gets in front of the ghost cat and raises his hand up and it stops. Ranma just hides behind a crate while Hiei deals with the ghost cat. Meanwhile a certain group of Sailor Senshi were watching the group of people that were doing what they usually did.

Yuske points his proton gun at the ghost cat and says, "Sorry bub but you are toast."

Then Hiei and Yuske blasted the ghost cat with their proton guns while Kurama worked the ghost trap. Once it was trapped Kurama walked over to Ranma and said, "You okay? You looked a bit more than frightened there."

Ranma nods and stands and says, "I have a very dangerous level of cat-phobia. I don't want to talk about why just yet. Maybe back at the temple I will. But not now."

Kurama nods as he and the others begin walking to their client to get the pay for their job. And they were also wondering if Yukina got the ghosts mixed up.

------------------------ ------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------- --------------- ----------------

Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo were worn out after chasing a blue menace in the kitchen of the dinner they were sent to. It sure was no cat ghost that was for sure. They all looked down at the ghost trap in Nabiki's hands and then back to each other and sighed. It took a lot more to catch a ghost than they thought.

Nabiki is the first one to get up and says, "Okay girls lets get our pay."

The others agree and along with that Ukyo and Shampoo were giggling at Akane sense she was the one that was slimed during the job. Akane's hair now looked like it had some sort of blue hair gel in it after she had washed her face off in the ladies room during the job.

Now at the train station the girls were talking about the job they had just pulled off. They all sighed as the train came in and stopped and as they got on.

"This was actually kind of fun. Maybe we should join them full time." Ukyo says as she gets onto the train.

"Yeah. Shampoo was surprised at how much fun this can be." Shampoo replied.

Akane nodded and says, "As long as I don't get slimed again I should be fine with this as well."

Nabiki nods as she takes her seat and says, "Well then girls. It looks like we are the first ever all girl Ghostbusting team. So lets milk it for all it's worth."

They all nodded and cheered becoming closer to each other and that much closer to all being friends.


	10. Chapter 10 Inside Furinkin

Meanwhile in Nirima

"Hey Saotome. Don't you think it has been just a bit too quite lately?" asked Soun after he moved his go piece.

Genma then moves his and answers, "You're right. Why don't check the school. Ranma and your girls are usually back by now."

And so the dynamically stupid duo went off to see what was happening at Furikin. One of their few smart moves they have ever made. While on the other hand Kasumi was getting worried as well so she left to see if Dr. Tofu had seen Ranma and her sisters.

Now for those were inside Furinkin when the demon seal was unleashed, they are having their own problems.

Walking through the halls of their school, Gosenguki, Tatewaki Kuno, Ms Hinako, and Sayuri are trying to find an area of their school that was not effected by the demon's energy.

"You know Kuno, you really out did your self this time! You made our school haunted!" yelled an understandably angry Sayuri.

Gosenguki just sighs and says, "That is what happens when you start using things you do not understand."

Kuno smacks him in his head with his boken and says, "Shut up you! I only did what was best for Akane and me. And that was getting rid of that damn Ranma Saotome. If it weren't for him none of this would have happened."

Hinako then uses her Happo 5 yen yatso attack and drains Kuno of his energy and thus made her self into an adult and says, "That does not give you the right to attack inocent students or to summon demons. Maybe next time you wil think before you act."

A now near deflated Kuno just agrees and says, "Very well then...lets continue our search for a safe place to stay in."

The others all node as they started their quest once again after their third little incident. That was when the noticed the other students. They were all in the cafeteria and yet nothing was changed in there. The halls became covered in some weird blue stuff that looked to be made of rock. There were weird plant like spirits all over the class rooms while the cafeteria was perfectly normal. So they all ran inside and closed the doors behind them. Sayuri looks around and says, "Why isn't Ranma, Ukyo, Nabiki and Akane here? Did they come to school today?"

Ms Hinako shook her head and says, "They were absent today. So I take it they are outside the school. Hopefully they are trying to find a way to get us free."

Now this is about when Soun and Genma arrived in-front of the school. Genma looks to Soun and says, "What on Earth happened here? It looks like the school is changing into something else."

Soun nodded with fear and says, "And our kids are in there. We have to do something."

Genma nods but then says, "I think this is out of our league though. I am not that stupid to go in head first into something like that."

Soun nodded and then they start conversing to come up with an idea as to how they could solve this problem. Meanwhile Cologne had other ideas. She then went back to the Cat Café and bonked Mousse on the head and says, "We need to find Shampoo and Son in Law. You know that Shampoo isn't here so why don't you take me to where she is."

Mousse nods and then says, "All right, but I need to track her down first. She didn't tell me where she went as always."

Cologne simply bopped him on the head again with her staff and says, "I don't need details Mousse. Just get going."

And so Mousse did as he was told before he was hit on the head again.

And now with the others at Genkai's temple...

Ranma, Hiei, Kurama, and Yuske walked into the temple with the newly caught ghost in it's trap. And Ranma couldn't have been any happier with that now she doesn't need to worry about the ghost cat. Once the trap was handed to Genkai Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo entered the temple with their catch as well. And once they handed their trap to Genkai they all sat down on the near by couches and relaxed. Ranma sighs as she looks to the girls and says, "So, what do you think is happening inside Furinkin?"

Nabiki shook her head and says, "I have no idea Ranma. But it sure isn't good. I know that much."


	11. Chapter 11: Big Case Pt1

It was now about a week after the incident at Furinkin Highschool. The school was now entirely covered in some weird blue stone. And nothing that the authorities could do did anything to the building. But unknown to everyone there was another major haunting that was about to be known to all...

Nodoka was busy cleaning some dishes as she watched the morning news talk about the unusual event at Furinkin. She was glad to hear from Kasumi that Nabiki, Akane and Ranma were not in the building but she was still worried about it. Something was telling her that it was only the beginning of things to come. And that was when she looked to the picture to her aunt. She inherited her house from her just a couple years ago. She remember the stories her aunt told her about ghosts but she didn't believe in them or in ghosts. But now she was starting to question those beliefs. There is a team of young men and women going around Japan catching ghosts. Not only that but strange things were beginning to happen in her house. She was hearing voices that were telling her to leave. But she thought it was just a bad dream. At least that was what she told her self.

Unbeknownst to Nodoka though something transformed in the room. The phone then had a face on it and with the corded receiver end it picked up a plate and thrown it over her head. Nodoka then looked over and saw the possessed phone. She was scared but didn't move. She didn't know how to react to it. But then the phone growled and a voice says, "GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was when the floor started to shake. It then tossed her into the hall. And then the carpet rolled around her and was pushed out towards the door as it opened and spat her out of her own house. Her neighbors though saw something else. They saw the house change shape and it looked like the house spat her out. And once the door closed it disappeared and all the windows shut them selves. After helping Nodoka her next door neighbor helped her to the street as the hedges grew taller so that the first floor was hidden.

Nodoka was shocked. Her house just thrown her out. She then looked to her neighbor and says, "Could you take me to Nirima? I need to talk to some family friends."

Her neighbor nodded and says, "Sure, I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Nodoka nods and says, "Thank you."

Meanwhile in the house...

A menacing sounding laugh echoed in the house as it changed. Then the inside started to change. furniture started to walk around as the walls became covered in some blue slime substance. Then a figure appeared in the living room. It had clawed feet and hands, it stood near 9 feet tall. It's hair grew all the way down to it's lower back. It's skin was a dark purple color and it's teeth were like that of a Great White shark. It's arms were defined with muscle and it seemed to be covered in mid evil armor. It then grinned as it looked around and says, "Finally I can be freed of my prison. All I need to do is to find that pendant"

But then it started to become transparent again. It cursed out loud and says, "Damn it...I'm still to weak to use my physical form. I must rest as I get stronger. My minions will search for it in the mean time."

A few minutes later in a new location...

"So the house is haunted after all ha?" asked Soun.

Nodoka nods as she takes a sip from her tea that Kasumi prepared for her to help her calm down and says, "In deed it is. I was terrified Soun. I never thought ghosts existed until my phone threw a plate at me and I was throw out of my house by my rug. I hope Ranma and Genma get home soon. And I hope I can get some help to get rid of those ghosts some time soon."

And good thing for Nodoka that was when Ranma was arriving home. He wanted to rest a bit and see what things were like at the Tendo dojo. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki walk in to see Soun and Nodoka talking with each other. Ranma was worried but then Nodoka turned around and saw Ranma. She got up and walked up to him and says, "Ranma?"

Ranma nodded and says, "Good to see you again mom."

Nodoka then hugged her son and sat him down so that she could talk to him. But as soon as he sat down Kasumi tripped brining in some water and some of it splashed on Ranma triggering the curse. Ranma just laughed nervously as Nodoka stared at him...well now her. She then giggles and says, "Why am I not surprised?"

That was when the others looked confused so Nodoka put her hand up and says, "It's a Jusenkyo curse correct.?"

The others all then nod to see where this was going. Nodoka smiled as she saw the panda. She had a certain feeling that was her husband so she pored the rest of her tea and caused it to become her husband. She smiled as she lightly kissed him on his forehead and says, "Genma dear. Did you forget that I had a cousin with a Jusenkyo curse?"

Genma then smacked him self in the head and says, "That's why I thought our situation was like someone else I knew."

Ranma then taped her mom on the shoulder and says, "Okay well sense you do know about the curse I have a question for you."

Nodoka nods and says, "Sure Ranma. What would you like to know?"

Ranma then clears her throat and asks, "Now why were you here today? And why does it look like you saw a ghost?"

Nodoka then looked down to the floor and says, "I did. Our house is haunted. I was going to call those ghost hunting people after I calmed my self down some more but then I remembered that I don't have their number."

Ranma then smirks as she looks to Akane and Nabiki and then back to her mother seeing their nods. She then says, "Then don't worry about it anymore. Me, Akane and Nabiki are Ghostbusters. I'll call the others and tell them about it. The only thing we would then need to know about is where is the house so that we can get there."

Nodoka then looked up to Ranma and hugged her and says, "Thank you dear. I knew coming here was a good idea."

Ranma smiles and says, "Great I'll go give them a call now."

Ranma then walked over to the phone and called up Yuske and the others. Nabiki then looked to Nodoka and says, "So Aunty, what kind of things happened in your house anyway?

Nodoka then went started explaining what happened leading to her being thrown out of her house. She then explained some of the stories that her aunt talked about. About 20 minutes into her story the others arrived. Ranma already got into her uniform and looked to Nabiki and Akane and says, "Well guys get into uniform so we can get rid of this thing. No one hurts my mom like that, not even some damn ghost."

Akane and Nabiki nod and went to their room to quickly change. Nodoka then looked out the window and says, "Just how many people can that car fit?"

Ranma laughed and says, "Surprisingly a lot. Anyway we do still need to know how to get there."

Nodoka was about to answer when Genma put his hand on her shoulder and says, "I'll go with them. And I think it would be best if you come too. Something tells me that other story that you told me about is also true."

Nodoka then looked to the amulet that was on the necklace that she kept hidden most of them time and says, "You might be right dear...okay lets go."

Ranma nods and says, "alright. Hey Akane Nabiki are you ready yet?!"

Akane and Nabiki walked into the room and say, "Yeah, now lets get going already."

(Well here is part 1 of this multi-part case. Hope you like it so far.)


	12. Chapter 12: Big Case Pt2

With the sirens blasting from their car the gang drive down the streets of Japan heading towards the residence of one Nodoka Saotome. Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, Yuske, Kurama, & Hiei were the group in the car that were the actual Ghostbusters. Genma and Nodoka were there to give directions and for another reason that they have yet to explain to Ranma and his friends. Ukyo and Shampoo were radioed through the car's radio and were told were to go to on a turn by turn bases thanks to Kurama's excellent memory and the aid of a special plant that he had grow by each turn.

After about 15 minutes of driving they arrived at a very strange looking block. Nodoka took in the surroundings and says, "This is the right street. It looks like the haunting is effecting the whole block."

Kurama decided to take out the PKE meter to figure out how strong and where the main source of the disturbance was coming from. Once he activated it started making a lot of high pitched beeps and the antennas were fully extended. Kurama was trying to reset the sensors when it over heated in his hand and blew a spark. The last figure on it was a very high one. Kurama looked to the others and says, "I'm not sure how to tell you this but, what ever is causing this is very strong. It is a high level entity. And I'm going to take a guess and rank it a class 14 or higher spirit."

Yuske whistled at the info and says, "Damn Kurama. This thing must be as strong as one of those other high level guys the originals faced in NY. Why don't you check the book that Egon gave me before he left. He had made a small hand book for us for just such an occasion like this."

Hiei eyed Yuske and says, "When did you start talking like that?"

Yuske gave his goofy smile and answers, "When Kayko started to do some extra things with me at night...anyway lets find this main haunted house. It has to be close by."

Nodoka nods and then she told Yuske to stop the car as they arrived at what used to be her house and home. They all then got out of the car to take in the sight of the haunted area. Ranma was trying to read the address on the mail box when it's eye opened and stared at her before it snapped at her and started barking like a dog. Ranma stepped back and says, "Yup, this sure aint normal."

Meanwhile Genma and Nodoka were moving some grass and dirt around looking for something. Nabiki saw this and walked over and asks, "What are you looking for Aunty?"

Nodoka looked up to Nabiki and says, "There is a hidden entrance to the basement over here. Me and Genma are checking to see if it is still here. If it is then you can get in."

Akane being puzzled asks, "Why is that Aunty? Couldn't we use the front door?"

Nodoka then stared at Nabiki and says, "Is she really that forgetful dear?"

Nabiki smirks and says, "Usually no. And I think it is really funny."

Nodoka rolls her eyes and then looked to Akane and says, "Akane dear, I already told you what happened. After I was thrown out by the spirits the door disappeared."

Akane nods in understanding as the others helped Genma and Nodoka look for this hidden door. Ranma finally found a door handle and says, "I found it mom. And it looks untouched by the ghosts."

Nodoka smiles and says, "That would be because of the symbol on it. It's the same on my pendant or amulet. It was my great, great, great grandmothers. Every other generation the women in my family are given the task of keeping it safe. I have it because my aunt never had a daughter. And I was the only one in my generation of the family. And I was supposed to give it to my daughter and tell her the story of an ancient beast that our family sealed away. The story says that it was going to return to get it's revenge on it's captors. But sense I never had one I kept it."

She then looked to Ranma who was currently in female form and then says, "Until now. Ranma your curse allows you to use the pendant and it's powers. When you go in there go in as a man. Don't let the spirit know of your curse. It may be the only way to stop it."

And then she placed it in Ranma's hands. She then says, "Now go kick some ghost tail like the Ranma I know."

Ranma smirks and says, "Sure thing mom. Hey pop do you have the kettle with some warm water?"

Genma nods and pours it on Ranma effetely turning him back to his male self. He then went to the others so they could come up with a plan. Meanwhile Nodoka looked to her formal house and says, "When this is done I think I would like you two to move back in with me dear. And then you can tell me of all of your adventures on your training trip."

Genma gulped and says, "Sure thing No-Chan."

After deciding on the plan to keep the girls on the outside and sending in the guys the ghostbusting team of Ranma, Yuske, Hiei and Kurama walked down into the basement getting ready for anything that came their way.

Now on their way through the house Ranma and the others took in the site of the haunted house. Furniture was running around and there were small spirits searching the place for something. The walls were covered in slime and it looked like it was still pouring in. Yuske found a sealing lamp and pulled on it's string. Once on they not only got the attention of the spirits they saw before but also of those they did not see. So what was a team of ghostbusters to do in such a situation? Bust ghosts of course...

Now firing at the ghosts to move up the stairs that had a life of it's own Yuske curses to himself and says, "Damn it. Just how many of these things are there?"

Hiei then got to the top and blasted the door off. And the others all ran through and placed a door to stop the beasts as if it were work. And for some reason it did. Ranma sighs and says, "They aren't the smartest of spirits are they...and hey Hiei stop blasting my mom's stuff! We're trying to save her house not destroy it!"

"Shut up! If I didn't do that we'd still be down there with the lower class nuisances." Hiei replies equally angry as Ranma.

Kurama sighs and says, "We can argue later. Until then we have a kitchen to find. That was were it started so it's most likely were the cause it."

Ranma nods and says, "All right then. Lets get rid of this thing once and for all...whoa!"

The others all backed away as a piece of stone shot up from the floor with weird writing on it. They all turned to Kurama. And in turn he walks over to see if he could decipher the writing. He then blasted it with the proton pack. The others just look at and so he explains his action by saying, "It was a taunt. The spirit knows we are here. And it is laughing at us. It even told us it's name."

"What's it's name?" asked Yuske."

And so Kurama answers and says, "Who."

Yuske now confused and says, "The ghost's name of course. What is it's name Kurama."

Kurama sighs and says, "And I said Who."

Ranma blinks and says, "So it's name is Who as in W H O?"

Kurama nods and then says, "Not exactly spelled that way. The spirit spells it W H O U. It's name is Whou."

Ranma and Yuske nod in understanding. Ranma's eyes widen and says, "Don't look now but the oven is coming after us."

And so everyone just looks to where he was pointing and then they all start running towards the other rooms to escape the fire that the walking oven was shooting at them. As they were heading towards a door way Ranma jumped up and braced him self so he could stay above it as Hiei, Kurama and Yuske ran into the room. And once the possessed over ran through Ranma blasted it causing the spirit to leave the oven and destroyed the oven at the same time. Ranma then landed on the floor and saw the smug look on Hiei's face and says, "It would have fried us if I didn't do that."

Kurama smirks and says, "Actually it would have most likely tried to bake us. A stove would have fried us and an..."

Ranma interrupts Kurama and says, "Don't go and start saying stupid jokes like that."

After that they started their way again as they searched the maze of a haunted house to find the source of the haunting. Meanwhile on the outside it was a slightly different scene.

Nabiki yawns and says, "Why is nothing happening out here?"

"Probably because we aren't a threat on the outside. The spirit is inside the house and because of that anyone on the outside is of no threat." Genma responds.

After that statement a fully uniformed Ukyo and Shampoo arrived with a surprised look on their face. Ukyo looks to Genma and says, "And when did you become smart?"

The others all had a laugh at that while Nodoka simply giggled knowing too well of her husband's stupidity. He did have his moments but they didn't happen enough unfortunately. She then looked up to the sky and saw a storm cloud heading in and says, "It looks like a storm is coming. Everyone follow me. There is an in-ground pool house in the back. We can stay there to ride out the storm. And from the stories I heard, the ghost shouldn't be there but then again you girls have the equipment to take of them anyway."

The girls and Genma all nod as they followed Nodoka to the pool house to get out of the rain as it started to pour. And sense it was warm it didn't cause any of the curses to trigger the changes in Genma and Shampoo. After the girls blasted a pathway through the tall hedges they were able to reach their destination to find it covered in slime. The girls looked to each other and then Nodoka and says, "So what do we do now?"

Nodoka looked thoughtful and says, "We could stay in the car I guess or maybe even go into the house if you can blast a hole into the wall..."

Akane interrupts her and says, "But Aunty that would cause some real damage to your house. Are you sure?"

Nodoka nods and says, "We could always repair the house but if we get sick and catch a flu then that could get really bad even if it worsens. I think our health is more important then the house."

Genma nods in agreement and so the girls all targeted what looked to be a door sealed shut and fired their proton guns at one location to see what would happen. But on the inside of the house...

Ranma and Yuske are firing their proton guns at the possessed refrigerator while Kurama and Hiei dealt with a pesky grey blob of clay that was trying to get rid of them. That was until an explosion erupted behind them and the others all came in. Ukyo and Shampoo helped Kurama and Hiei after they came in and Nabiki and Akane helped Ranma and Yuske when they entered as well. After that the eight ghostbusters and Ranma's parents decided to rest a bit as they decided the whole splitting up idea was not a good one.

(Hope you liked this part. This multi-part chapter was done after I realized how short chapter 10 was. And I also watched some episodes form The Real Ghostbusters on YouTube so that helped get this going as well. Part III might be the final one. I'm not too sure yet but there still will be chapters afterwards. That is just concerning the multi-part chapter.)


	13. Chapter 13: Big Case Pt3

After a few minutes of resting Nabiki looks up from where she was sitting and says, "So what do we do now? Splitting up wasn't a good idea."

After thumbing through the small notebook that Egon gave Yuske Kurama found some nifty little info on the spirit known as Whou. He then looked to Nabiki and answers, "Splitting up may actually be the best thing here. We need to find out how to get to the spirit. And who ever find him can tell the others. We'll split into teams of two. Now Mrs and Mr Saotome do you want to help us or are you going to stay here?"

Genma was about to speak but Nodoka cut him off and says, "I think we'll help you. But we don't have anything to keep the ghosts away from us."

Hiei just sighs as he stood up and took a look out of the room. It seemed that the spirit activity was the lowest around Nodoka for some reason. The wall and door did rebuild it self but other than that nothing came after them. He then looked to her and Genma and says, "You might not need them. They don't see either of you as a threat. You have nothing that can hurt them. And sense Whou made this place into a maze you wouldn't even be able to tell us where to go."

"Wow Hiei. I think that is the most I ever heard you speak." Yuske joked.

Kurama kept a laugh from escaping at that one but he did find it funny. Meanwhile Ukyo gave Nabiki a nod and says, "Okay then. Let's figure out who goes with who."

"I'll go with my mom. Whou might try something with her now back inside." Ranma says as he got up.

Genma nods and says, "Alright boy. Hey you short one. I'll go with you then."

Hiei glared at Genma and says, "If you wish, but don't get in my way."

Nabiki rolls her eyes and says, "All right then. Me and Akane will team up then. Shampoo will team with Kurama and then that leaves Yuske with Ukyo."

Yuske and Kurama didn't object to their forced partners. Kurama just nodded and says, "Come on then Shampoo. You and me will see if we can find anything down the hall."

Shampoo nods and Genma looked to Hiei and says, "Well lets go then."

Hiei and Genma then follow Shampoo and Kurama as they leave to check another room in that direction. The Tendo sisters went to check what looked like a pantry while Yuske, Ukyo, Ranma and Nodoka went up the near by stares. Nodoka smiles but then frowns and says, "The kitchen should be on the main floor? Why are we going up?"

Yuske smirks and says, "Whou likes to play mind games apparently. So for all we know going up could me going down or turning left or something."

Ranma nods in agreement and says, "As strange as that sounds that is what it's been like in here."

Nodoka and Ukyo only nod as they arrived on the supposed second floor. Meanwhile the others were having their own trouble...

-------------------------------------------------

"How did we get on the ceiling Nabiki?" asked Akane as they walked around a room with what had some sharp and heavy objects above them that should be falling. Nabiki just gulps a bit and says, "Lets just hope nothing falls Akane...or that we don't fall on top of those knifes."

------------------------------------------------

"Ummm Kurama is that couch looking at us?" Shampoo asks in a normal voice.

Kurama could only nod as the said couch then grinned and showed razor sharp teeth. He then looked at Shampoo and says, "Lets hope that it doesn't see us as food."

"Ah ya." Shampoo says in agreement as the tiptoed around the couch as to make sure it didn't charge them. But it does and the dart off away from it to have it crash into a TV with arms. Then the TV started fighting the couch. Shampoo sighs in relief but this only catches their attention. And so Shampoo and Kurama started to shoot them to keep them at bay...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Genma and Hiei though were now in a middle of a sandbox that some how got inside the house. But the thing was that the sandbox was the size of an entire room and they seemed to be staring down a giant scorpion. Hiei blinks and just blasts it. He then turns to Genma and says, "We have to move it. This thing is getting too strong."

Genma only nods as they dart off to find Whou

---------------------------------------------

Now back with the other four...

Nodoka sighs and says, "I think we might have found it."

Ukyo, Yuske, and Ranma all nod as she opens the door just for them to be sucked in and knocked out.

In a blinding light all of the others were also dragged to the said door as arms fly out of the open door and down the stares to catch them all. Knocking them all out on the way back once they saw the door.

About 10 minutes later Ranma woke up to find himself being held to the wall by slime. He then saw the creature Whou. Whou smirks back at Ranma and says, "Foolish mortal. You fell into my real trap. And now I'll have the souls from the living that I need to be free at last!"

Ranma then spat at Whou and says, "We'll never let you get away with this. Do you know who I am? I am Ranma Saotome and I never lose!"

Whou laughs at Ranma and smacks him with a book and says, "There is a first time for everything mortal. And today you lose."

Ranma then started cursing at the demon effectively waking the others up. Nodoka's eyes widened and says, "What do you want! And why were you able to escape the seal!"

Whou laughs and says, "Because there has not been a single female born yet of the generation your dear son is a part of. There is a time limit on that thing little girl."

Nodoka then also spat at the demon. And so Whou attempted to hit her but Genma bit his hand. Whou backed away ripping Genma from the wall and making him fall as he protected his wife. He then saw it. The portal to the other side. He looked to Hiei and says, "Is that what I think it is?"

Hiei smirks and nods saying, "Yes. Shoving him back in there will or at least should reseal him or destroy him."

Genma nodded but was then hit hard and into the wall by Whou from his clawed hand. Whou then spat some water on the group in an effort to crush them with water. But all it did was turn Shampoo into a cat, Genma into a panda and Ranma into a girl. Whou then backed away in fear and says, "What the? What are you!"

Ranma smirks as she slid off the weakened slime and says, "I am Ranma Saotome! Son & Daughter of Nodoka Saotome!"

She then took out the pendant and the Whou went to grab it. Ranma chucked it towards the portal hoping it would go in but Whou was able to catch it before it went in. Ranma swore but the look from her mother told her to continue. So Ranma grabbed her fallen Proton pack, strapped it on with the others. She then shouts, "And now you can go burn in hell Whou!"

The others all smirks as the pull their triggers and blasted Whou as started pushing him back. Ranma then took aim and blasted Whou right where the pendant was causing it to explode. Ranma cursed thinking she screw up but Whou then started to glow and blew up as well sending everyone out of the house. Ranma and Nodoka were the only ones not to hit their heads when they landed and saw the house become engulfed with spiritual energy at it shot into the sky. Then a spirit softy landed in front of them. Two did actually. One looked of Chinese descent while the other looked similar to Ranma and Nodoka. The Chinese one smirked and says, "Jusenkyo may be a pain but at least it was a good thing this time. I'm glad my spring was able to help you and all the lost souls Whou had collected over the years."

Ranma only nods and says, "You were the one who drowned in the spring I feel in right?"

The spirit then giggles and says, "Yes I did. Well I'll be going now. Now that I am freed my spring is no longer cursed. And you should get a bit more control over yours. In other words no more water magnet or water triggering curse. Just think about changing and you will."

Ranma nods as the spirit then leaves leaving Ranma and Nodoka with their look alike. Their look alike smiles and says, "That was a very smart thing you did Ranma. I'm proud of you. You two Nodoka."

Nodoka and Ranma could only smile as their ancestor praised their efforts. The spirit then smiles and says, "Now I can rest in peace. And Nodoka go and find a new place to live in and call home. There is no sense in trying to rebuild this one. Is that understood?"

Nodoka could only nod and says, "Thank you ancestor."

The spirit smiles and she too starts to fly away and says, "I'll be watching over you two. So behave!"

Nodoka and Ranma both laugh as everything started to become normal minus the huge hole where their house used to be. Nodoka then looks to Ranma and says, "Lets wake the others up and go home okay Ranma."

Ranma nods as she becomes his male self and says, "Okay mom."

(Well here you go. This multi-part adventure is over. I admit it was anti climatic and all that but oh well. R&R)


	14. Chapter 14: Story time

It now has been a few days sense the Whou incident and things were starting to become much more busy for the ghostbusters. Ranma, Yuske, Kurama and Hiei have been going to at least 4 calls a day while the girls Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo have been going on 2 calls a day. And they had to go on most of those calls either by then selves or with only one partner to make sure all of the ghosts were caught. And things were starting to become weirder and weirder.

Ranma now walks into the entertainment room and sat down on the couch and started to undo his boot laces from his uniform and took them off. He sighs and says, That last one I went on was insane. How much longer are these things going to keep coming?"

Genkai sighs and says, "I believe the spirits are being attracted to your powers. Other than that little bit of info I think we would like to know what it's been like for all of you. We have had some interesting calls."

Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo, Yuske, Kurama, Akane, Hiei and Shampoo all look to each other and stare into each other's eyes as if they were trying to decide who was to go first to tell their story. Yuske and Ranma were both also wondering though if their mothers should be there. Ranma didn't exactly know if his mother was going to care if he was manly or not and well Yuske was just plain Yuske and was worried that his mom would start to make things seem worse than they were.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo wanted to see what the other been through so that they could smirk and tell them that their job was worse than the other. And then there was Kurama and Hiei who just wanted to chat and have a good time. And so the choice of who went first had to be decided by an 8 sided die and then the rest would go in a similar matter. Genkai smirks and says, "I'll tell the others to come by if it's alright with you all. I think they would like to hear this."

The ghostbusters all nod their heads and so Genkai and Yukina went into the other room and called the others to invite them over for a good old fashioned ghost story or two. And while they did that Ranma finished taking off the elbow and knee pads that were a part of their uniform. He sighs and says, "So does anyone know what's been happening my Furinkin?"

Nabiki nods as she changes the channel on the tv and says, "So far lots of screams have been heard. We basically guessed that there were a few ghosts in there scaring the people who were stuck in there. I'm just glad that the school has large amounts of food and drink stored away. That is keeping my mind off of the school. We don't need anyone to die in there on us."

Ranma nodded and says, "I'm glad to hear that. I was starting to worry about the whole food and water thing and no one can get in the shell that is surrounded the school and no one can get out as well of course because of that."

Kurama grabs a soda can and opens it and takes a sip and ads, "This is going to be interesting. Our stories that is, I do wish for everyone in Furinkin to be safe don't get me wrong it's just that I think we should try to keep our minds off that for now. And besides our stories should bring some entertainment for us all that I think is much needed at this point. We all are going to suffer from the effects of stress from this job if we don't lighten up our moods too soon."

Hiei smirks and says, "Kurama you and the humans may start to suffer from work related stress but I will not. Hell I bet even Yuske wont."

"What do you mean by humans? What do you think you are?" asked Akane and the other girls all looked on with interest as they had yet to be told about him and the others...well most of the stuff bout the others that is.

"I am a demon. And what exactly made you think I was human? Was it because I didn't open my Jagan eye in front of you people or what?" asked Hiei

The girls all looked confused and looked to Ranma. Ranma shook his head and waved his hands in a don't look at me gesture and then he gestured over to Kurama as if to say ask him not me. And so they looked. Kurama laughs and says, "The Jagan eye is a bit complicated I am afraid. But in simple terms he has a third eye that he keeps closed at most times. Anymore info you want on that would have to come from Hiei and he isn't the talkative type. So I am afraid to say that is all that you are going to get out of him."

The girls just took that bit of info and sighed. Then they looked to Yuske for some reason. Yuske rolled his eyes and says, "What are you looking at me for?"

The girls just roll their eyes and fall back into their places among the couch and stretched a bit. And then Genkai and the others all came in. Yukina and Kasumi brought everyone some refreshments so that they could relax a bit more.

Genkai then grabs an eight sided die and says, "Okay who wants what number?"

"One" was Yuske's answer.

"Four" was Akane's answer.

"Five" was Hiei's answer.

"Two" answered Nabiki.

"Three" was called by Kurama.

"Six" answers Ukyo.

"I pick number 7 then" says Shampoo.

Ranma rolls his eyes and says, "That leaved me with number eight. Okay Genkai roll the die."

Genkai nods and rolls the die and everyone looks on to see what it landed on. And it landed on number 5. Everyone then looks to Hiei. Hiei smirks and says, "Al right here is how it went..."

flashback

Hiei is running down the street to a hotel after he was dropped off at the wrong address by Kuwabora. Hiei runs for about four blocks to get to where he had to be. He walks in and the manger walks by and says, "Thank you for coming so soon...shouldn't there be more people with you?"

Hiei shook his head and says, "Too many people have called in. We had to split up to cover them all. Now could you tell me what it is I have to catch?"

The manager nods and says, "Sure you see it..."

And then a small purple dinosaur like ghost floats in and scares everyone. Hiei just stares at the manager and says, "Never mind. I think I know what it is."

And then he started to blast the ghost. But it dodges the blast. It then taunts Hiei and flies away while it angered Hiei. Hiei then jumps after it and shoots wildly at the specter.

The ghost after a while just started to throw things at Hiei. It was throwing food, furniture, pottery and just about anything that was not bolted down. Hiei then got angry and opened his Jagan eye and says, "No more fooling around! Now stay still before I destroy you!"

The tiny ghost then just nods and Hiei trapped it. He then walked to the manager down the hall and says, "The bill is thirty-thousand yen. If you don't pay it the ghost gets let back out."

The manager simply nods and gave Hiei the money and Hiei pockets the money and walks away. He then remembered that he still had his Jagan eye open and closes it and continues on his way back to Genkai's temple.

end flashback

The others just stare at Hiei. He starts to wonder why until Kurama says, "That was it? I thought you would have something better to tell than that."

Yuske nods and says, "I got to agree with Kurama there. That was kinda boring Hiei."

The others all nod at this and Hiei just grabs a soda and says, "Well then. Lets see who is next. Lets see who winds up with the best story to tell."

Everyone agrees and looks to Genkai. Genkai smirks and says, "Okay now what will we use to decide this?"

Kasumi smiles and says, "Why don't we use Uncle Saotome's playing card deck. We could use the first seven cards. Mix them up a bit. And then one of us picks one. And the card that comes up decides who goes."

Everyone nods in agreement. Nabiki smirks and says, "I call Queen of Hearts then."

Ranma smirks and says, "I get Ace of Hearts then."

Yuske laughs and answers, "King of Hearts for me."

After that Akane would up with Jack of Hearts, Shampoo had the 10 of Hearts card, Ukyo had Queen of Diamonds and Kurama wound up with the King of Diamonds.

After that Kasumi mixed the cards up a bit and then fanned them out for Yukina to pick. Yukina then would up picking the Queen of Hearts. And so it was going to be Nabiki who would be the next one to tell their story.

(Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.)


	15. Chapter 15: Nabiki's tale

Nabiki now grabs a soda and begins to think of one of the jobs she was on. She smirks and lays back into the couch and says, "Alright I think I got just the one to tell you all."

Ranma nods and says, "Good. We were waiting for what 10 minutes for you to choose one."

The others all nod while Nabiki's left eyebrow twitched. She then rolls her eyes and says, "What ever anyway here is my story."

Flashback

Nabiki had just got out of the train and had to get away as far as possible. There were too many little kids on the train that day as it happened to be a weekend. Sunday to be exact. And she was not going to "play" with the kids when she was working. Especially sense she was currently in her ghostbusting gear.

She also had to get to the near by zoo as quickly as possibly. The zookeeper had called in a couple of times for a number of different things. Most of which sounded like nothing until he said he saw a something fly through things. So they only decided to send someone now.

By the time she got there their was even more little kids. Nabiki's eyebrow twitches at this but then she sighs. She walked up to the gate and ignored the look she got from their parents and the kids. She pushes a button on the side of the gate and a video screen above it turned on. Nabiki looked up to it and says, "I was called to help with a problem. Could you send someone to open the gates for me?"

The zookeeper nods and says, "Yes right away. We were waiting for you."

And then the screen went black again. Nabiki sighs and as she waits she sees that the kids were awed by the equipment that she had to bring. She couldn't help but have a friendly smirk at that. At least they weren't asking questions about them. But then she noticed a few of the parents giver her dirty looks. She decided to chalk that up to them not believing in ghosts. She then saw the zookeeper run up the gate and start unlocking it. It was then that one of the parents looked angry at the zookeeper and says, "Now why does she get to go in but we can't bring our children in?!"

The zookeeper sighs and says, "We told you the answer before. We are closed and we were waiting for our help to arrive."

Some of the parents left giving up on being able to go inside while a few of the others decided to antagonize the zookeeper and Nabiki. One mother looked to the zookeeper and says, "You better let me and my children in. What ever the problem is can wait."

The zookeeper looks to the woman and says, "Get out of here before I call the police. You are disturbing my animals and are causing a scene."

The rest of the woman secretly laughed at the woman as she walks away with a ten year old who looked to be spoiled. Nabiki sighs and looks to the parents and says, "If I can solve the problem quick enough I'll see if I can get some balloons for the kids when I come out okay. Just please be patient."

The parents all nod and decide to let their kids play on the playground as the zookeeper let Nabiki in. After a while the zookeeper looks to Nabiki and says, "You know we don't have any balloons right?"

Nabiki's left eye twitches and says, "Then I'll think of something else to make it up to those kids alright. Now show me this problem of yours."

The zookeeper nods and show Nabiki to the polar bear exhibit. Two polar bears were sleeping outside of it while another was swimming in the pool. Nabiki then looks to the zookeeper and says, "And the problem is?"

The zookeeper sighs and says, "Well you see. They never go inside the house anymore. And if you look closely you could see why."

And so Nabiki decides to take a closer look and notices something strange by the door to the house and says, "There is a head sticking out of the door."

The zookeeper nods and says, "That was the man who used to take care of them. He was killed when one of them swiped at him when he woke it up. We had to put the bear to sleep. But the ghost of the bear and their old caretaker refuses to leave. They scared the bears enough times to try to escape. And if they did..."

"It would be very dangerous for the visitors. Gotcha." Nabiki answers interrupting the zookeeper. She then hopes over the fence and the zookeeper goes wide eyed. Nabiki sighs and says, "I have to get in there somehow. How else am I going to help you?"

And so Nabiki walked into the pen. She was hoping that the two sleeping bears did not wake up. She did not want to wind up like one of the ghosts that she was to catch. She then walks into the house and sees the two ghosts playing. She blinks her eyes and says, "Okay what is going on here?"

The ghosts look to Nabiki and try to make her leave. Nabiki though pulls out the proton gun and says, "Sorry but I have a job to do."

And then she blasts the ghosts. But she couldn't reach her trap. She curses her self for not being able to reach it while the two ghosts were caught in the beam from her proton pack. She then saw a polar bear cub behind her and her eye's widened in fear. But then it dislodged her ghost trap and it fell to the floor. It then pushed the ghost trap under the ghosts and plays with the activation button until it opens. The ghosts start to fall towards and then just as they entered the trap Nabiki closes it. She sighs as she picks up the trap and looks to the polar bear cub. She smiles as it rubs up against her leg and so she pets the playful cub. She smiles as she walks out and sees the zookeeper in the pen making sure the adult bears did go near Nabiki. Nabiki smiles as the cub runs off and joins the adult that was swimming. She and the zookeeper then walked out of the pen by it's gate. Nabiki sighs as she drops to the floor. The zookeeper raised an eyebrow at that. Nabiki sighs and says, "I can handle the ghosts. It was just that cub scared me. I thought it was going to hit me when it hit the ghost trap. That cub helped me out in there."

The zookeeper smiles and says, "That little cub always likes to play with who ever he sees. Anyway now that the problem is over how much do I owe you?"

Nabiki blinks and says, "You usually have to pay to get in here right?"

The zookeeper nods not sure where this was going. Nabiki smirks and says, "Okay then. The job will coast you $15,000 and a 50 discount for all of those parents outside of the gate that are waiting to let their kids inside."

The zookeeper laughs and says, "That sounds like a fair trade sure."

Nabiki smiles as she goes off to leave and get back to Genkai's. She then laughs when the kids asked what was inside the ghost trap when she got there and she answers, "two ghosts that didn't know when to stop playing."

She then walked off to the train station and got onto her train back to Genkai's with the ghost trap in hand.

end Flashback

The others all blink at Nabiki's story. Nabiki smirks and says, "And that is my story."

Kasumi smiles and says, "It sounds like you had fun that time Nabiki."

Akane just then gives her oldest sister a strange look and says, "And you were not worried when she said she could have been attacked by polar bears?"

Kasumi just continues to smile and says, "But she didn't. So I am not worried at all."

Akane just sighs and gives up. The others then look to each other. Hiei had told his story and Nabiki just finished hers. Genkai smirks and says, "Okay. 2 down and 6 to go. So how do we decide is next this time around?"

Kurama leans back in the seat he is in and says, "Why not do it this way. Someone outside of the group thinks of a number between two designated numbers and who ever gets closest goes next?"

The others all agree and it was Yukina who was decided was going to pick a number. She smiles and says, "Okay the number is between 6 and 16. Now guess."

Ukyo blinks and says, "Such an unusual range. Anyway I pick 9"

"8" shouts Shampoo. Which gets her a glare from Ukyo.

Akane smirks and says, "11"

Kurama laughs and says, "I choose 16 then."

Yusuke smiles and says, "14"

And then Ranma says, "6 ½."

Everyone then looks at Ranma with a weird look and he says, "What no one said it had to be a whole number. Just a number."

Kurama laughs at this and says, "That is true Ranma. Now lets see if it pays off. So Yukina what number did you pick?"

"I picked 7 Kurama. So that means Ranma wins right?" Yukina answers.

Kurama nods and says, "If he said just 6 then it would have been a tie between him and Shampoo."

Nodoka smiles and says, "Ranma always seems to get a lucky break when it is a close call."

Genkai nods in agreement. Meanwhile she was also laughing on the inside at Ranma's way to win this round. Even if he said 6 1/4 or anything less then he would have still won. Due to that little bit extra being added to the whole number making it closer to Yukina's number 7.


	16. Chapter 16: Stories Interupted

Almost as soon as Ranma was decided to be the next one to tell his story the phone started to ring. And the Ghostbusting gang stopped what they were doing. Yukina had gotten up to answer the phone and Nodoka was curious as to why they stopped telling stories of their jobs. And she was about to ask when Kurama stops her and answers, "That is the line for our jobs. It's not Genkai's private phone line."

And with that answer Nodoka nods in understanding and says, "So you don't want to start telling a story only to have to stop and continue it later correct?"

And Ranma nods and says, "That's about it."

About a minute later Yukina comes back out with a notepad and throws it on the table and sighs. Yusuke blinks at this and Yukina notices and says, "It's a big one guys. I have a description of the haunting and where it is. Oh and it's in Osaka. It seems that there is a big amount of ghosts gathering at the Osaka World Trade Center Building. So I think all of you should get there as soon as possible."

Ranma, Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all look to each other and then went and got ready for the call. Nodoka looked worried but Genkai reassures her and says, "They'll be safe. You don't have to worry about them."

Nodoka nods and says, "I know. It's just that I still worry about them. This is something still somewhat new to them."

Genkai nods and says, "We just have to believe in them is all. That's all we can do."

------------------- ----------- -------------------- ---------------------- --------------------

On the drive to the Osaka World Trade Center Building the others were all crammed in their Ecto-1 and talked about the call.

"So just how bad do you think it is Kurama? You are the one with Yukina's notes after all." Asks Yusuke.

Kurama sighs and says, "It looks really bad. I don't even know if we have enough traps for all the ghosts. I'm hoping this is a call that we just need to get rid of a main ghost to get rid of them all."

Ukyo thinks about this news and says, "Just how bad is bad? Are we talking about like something we fought before or worse?"

"Worse...much worse. We are talking about something that could be as big as something the guys in NY faced. And they faced against some pretty nasty stuff." Kurama answers.

Nabiki then reached over the seat and grabs his shoulder and says, "Give me the notes Kurama. I want to see something."

Kurama nods and hands her the notebook meanwhile wondering just what could Nabiki want to see. Ranma meanwhile is trying to keep himself from curing at the traffic as he is the one who is driving. Yusuke laughs a bit and says, "Hey Ranma how much longer till we get there? What does the GPS say?"

Ranma eyes the electronic map and says, "We should be there in about 20 minutes. This traffic really sucks. I just wonder what is causing all of it."

Hiei simply looks out his window and opens his Jagan eye, finding the answer to Ranma's unspoken question and says, "There are a couple of cars that crashed into each other. It seems that the traffic is being caused by a car collision."

Ranma then sighs and says, "That is just great. Oh well. Hopefully we can get there in time."

Nabiki then suddenly shouts saying, "I think I found out who is responsible for all of this!"

"And how did you find out who is behind this to begin with?" asks Shampoo.

"Easy. Genkai gave me something that Egon didn't have the time to show Kurama how to use or the others. But he was able to show Genkai how to use it. It is a handheld computer. It has his updated version of Tobin's Spirit Guide in it. And I typed in the info that Yukina wrote down in looked for a match. And it came down to an incident and a possible "boss ghost" if you will. The incident was called Deadcon 1. So I guess this would be Deadcon 2. And the "boss ghost" is called Yourien. It says Yourien is a class 8 to class 10 free roaming spirit of destruction. It will call other spirits to gather in one spot so she can consume them and get stronger. She would wake up every few thousand years to cause destruction. And it says she could wake up any time now. So I think this is our focus this time around."

Akane gulps and says, "So what does she look like?"

Nabiki looks down at her mini computer and scrolls through the profile and says, "She has a light blue skin and looks more like a spirit that would come from the heavens. I guess she uses that to her advantage to draw the spirits to her. She has long light brown hair and wears a heavenly white robe. I don't know how tall she is though."

The others all nod as they pull up to the Osaka World Trade Center. And once they parked Ranma gets out and says, "I think I might just tell this job as my story to the others. I'm sure my mom would like to know how it went anyway."

Nabiki nods as she gets out and says, "That's fine with me. And besides you should reassure her that you are safe on the job."

Yusuke smirks and says, "Ahhh. Is Ranma a momma's boy?"

Ranma then just kicks him and Yusuke crashes into a wall. Ranma then smirks and says, "No time for jokes and look who's talking. I bet you tell your mom about every job you have been on."

The rest now just ignore the argument that Ranma and Yusuke have as they get ready. Kurama then looks straight up and says, "Why do I feel like we will be ending this one on the roof of this building?"

Hiei shrugs his shoulders and answers, "Are you afraid of heights Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head and Hiei smirks and says, "Good cause if we do have to go up there I wont need to worry about you keeping your level head now do I?"

Kurama only nods as the others settle down behind him and nod to each other and silently decide it was time to enter the building.

----------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------

Once inside the group went straight to the stairs, as Yukina's note state that the owner will be waiting in his office for them. And he was on the second floor. Plus they wanted to keep clear of the ghosts. They didn't want to be seen by them yet. They did after all have to stop a much stronger creature than the weaker ghosts that Yourien wanted to eat.

After getting to the second floor they found the owner's office pretty quickly. The owner greeted them and says, "I'm glad you could all make it. Now what do you need from me to get rid of these things?"

Nabiki nods to Kurama and Kurama nods back in their silent agreement. He then looks to the owner and says, "We are first going to need some info on what you saw here. Did you see anything matching this description?"

Nabiki then shows the owner the picture of Yourien and becomes white in the face. He slowly nods and says, "Just how much destruction can that thing cause?"

"More then enough to level your building. We know that much." answers Hiei.

The owner gulps and says, "Alright. Just do what ever it takes to get rid of her. I believe I saw her heading towards the roof."

Yusuke nods and says, "Alright everyone lets get going."

And so all Eight of the Ghostbusters left to take care of this little problem. It was a lot different then their other cases. It had potential world reaching effects. Just like Whou.

After walking a couple of feet Ranma and the others had to duck behind a flower bed as a ghost walked past them breathing fire. Luckily it was apparently blind otherwise it would have seen them. Ranma pokes his head over the flower bed and then ducks back down. He looks to the others and says, "Okay this is bad. There is a ghost guarding the elevator so we can't use that. And the stairs would take forever. But it seems that is our only way. But that would mean more chances to get caught and our cover would be blown. So what do we do?"

Kurama takes out a small notepad of his own and starts to think up of possible plans. Shampoo decided to peak her head out from behind the flower bed a bit and says, "What if we silently trap the one by the elevator. It shouldn't alarm the other ghosts. They look too too stupid to me."

"Too too stupid?" asks Hiei.

Ukyo flips him off and says, "Don't comment on the way she talks. She has a hard time speaking Japanese."

Hiei rolls his eyes at her and just continues to sit where he is. Yusuke shakes his head and says, "Shampoo that would only work if we were to use the elevator to go up only a few floors. There is a good chance we will run into a ghost or two that might be able to cut the elevator's cable. And then we would be stuck. I like the stairs idea. Why don't we try to find the emergency stair case. That should be secluded enough for us to go up with out too much trouble."

Kurama nods and says, "That sounds like a good plan. But I think we might have to distract them. Do you think you are up to the job Hiei?"

"Me? Why would I be the distraction?" asks Hiei.

"Because when you open your Jagan eye you would look a lot more like them than we do. Plus you are a lot faster than us. You would be able to distract them all. Plus that might be able to attract Yourien. Then we wouldn't need to head up so far up." Answers Kurama.

Yusuke blinks and says, "Are you sure you're not afraid of heights? It's not like you to come up a plan that would keep you from going somewhere. At least from what I know of you."

Kurama says nothing to this and so Ranma stands up and says, "If we are going to try to attract her then I'll go out there. It seems to be my specialty."

And so Ranma darts off to cause some chaos and to do what he can to attract Yourien. He even goes as far as to insult her and to challenger her. Once he says that the other spirits stops right were they were as an angry Yourien floats down from the higher floors. She points at Ranma and says, "How dare you mortal mock me. I will show you true pain and horror."

Ranma smirks and says, "I'll believe that when it happens."

And that is when he goes wide eyed as Yourien flies right at him and throws a right punch that he dodges but the floor wasn't so lucky as it starts to crack. Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo went wide eyed as well as they didn't think a ghost could do that to concrete. Yusuke and Hiei nod at each other and rush out from their hiding spots and get into a position by a wall. The girls et out of their shock and do the same. And Soon Kurama notices the plan that everyone silently agreed upon and gets into position.

Ranma mean while kept dodging the blows that Yourien kept throwing at him. But a kick did land and sent into the indoor waterfall. Triggering his curse. This stops Yourien as she becomes confused. Ranma smirks and says, "Ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo?"

Yourien shakes her head and Ranma laughs and says, "Well too bad. It looks like you wont know why I changed then."

Yourien blinks but then screams in pain as the girls all shot at her trapping her in their beams. Kurama and Hiei then join in to help keep her from escaping the beams. Ranma then starts to prep the ghost trap and so Yourien tries to stop Ranma by shooting a blast of energy at her but Yusuke stops the blast with his Spirit Gun. She screams in frustration this time as well as pain. Yusuke smirks and says, "It's time for you to go back to sleep."

And then he blasts her as well with his ghostbusting proton gun. Ranma smirks and says, "See ya later old hag."

And then he opens the ghost trap trapping her in it once she closed it. Then the other spirts look at the ghostbusters. Yusuke and Ranma smirk as they look to each other and then the ghosts and says, "Who's next?"

And then the ghosts all fly away to head back to their original haunts. The owner writes out a check for them once they Nabiki went into the office to talk about the bill. Once she came out she was smirking and showed their check and says, "I think it's time we got a second car don't you girls?"

The girls all nod as the guys roll their eyes. And so they were off to head back to Genkai's and to tell them about the job they just came back from.


	17. Chapter 17: The Big One Pt1

It was now several days after the incident at the Osaka World Trade Center. And well things have not been getting any better. Some people have some how escaped from the entrapped building of Furikin High School. But there was one important detail that the two teams have forgotten about. Halloween was coming up. And coming fast and Halloween is the date told by the stories about the ancient creature that was summoned by Tatewaki Kuno. Just about all of the students except the group that Kuno, Sayuri, Gosenguki, & Ms Hinako were now out and were free. No one had an idea on how to deal with the problem. Nirima was a mess and not a single one of the gang knew of this. That is until recently...

Ranma had sat down on a couch and looked to the TV to see what was one. Skipping the news channels before you could see what was on it as usual too. Ukyo sighs and says, "Hey Ranma what is tomorrow? I'm not sure if my rent is due or not for Ucchan's."

Ranma started to think and says, "Tomorrow is Wednesday. And the day after is Thursday as well as the first day of November I think."

Once Kurama hear's this his eyes widen as he takes the remote from Ranma's hands and switches it to a news channel. Ranma blinks and says, "Hey what was that for?"

Kurama gives Ranma a stern look and says, "The legend Ranma. The demon that is occupying your school right now is supposed to be released soon. Like tomorrow for instance."

Ukyo gulps and says, "Tomorrow...you mean that..."

Kurama nods and says, "On Halloween our strongest enemy yet will be unleashed on this earth. And we will be the ones who have to stop it."

Hiei wakes up at this point and says, "Finally. I was beginning to wonder when that fool would show up."

Yusuke then walks in and looks at the TV and says, "So. Is it ready or not yet Kurama? Or do you not have a single plan of action ready for this?"

Genkai walks by and smacks Yusuke in the back of his head for that statement. She then looks to the others and says, "You are all going NOW to stop it."

Yusuke, Kurama, Ranma, Ukyo, a returning Shampoo, Nabiki and Akane all looked to Genkai with shock. Genkai wanted them to go at this time and hour to stop this thing. Was she insane? Hiei smirks and says, "Good. Now it's time to see who is stronger."

Kurama sighs as he shakes his head and says, "I don't think you'd want to fight this thing like we normally did Hiei. It was supposed to be stronger than Rizen after all."

Yusuke laughs a bit and says, "And trust me. My ancestral father was insanely strong. I couldn't beat when he was at his weakest. And I don't think our new challenge will be that weak. Something is telling me that it was regaining it's strength this entire time."

Shortly after finishing his sentence Yukina, Botan, Kayko, and Atsuko walked in. Kayko looked around the room and says, "What's up? Why does everyone seem to be so tense?"

"Genkai told us we are to head to Furinkin High tonight. You've been following the news right?" Yusuke answers.

Kayko blinks and says, "You mean the place with the giant pink wall? Why? What was happening in there again?"

Botan sighs and says, "A very powerful demon is insider their Kayko. And well, Yusuke and the others are ganna have to try to stop it. And this time well they could very well wind up not coming back."

Atsuko's eyes widen and says, "What! Yusuke what is Botan talking about? Is this more of that spirit detective crap that you just got done talking to me about?"

Yuske laughs nervously as he picks up a pack and says, "Yeah. Sorry mom but you know. We got to go and save the day and stuff. So see ya later."

And then everyone decided to leave before it became harder for them to do so. As Kurama was running down the many stairs he called his mother to inform her of what he was doing. Yusuke gave Kayko a quick hug and put a ring in the palm of her hand before he let his mom yell at him again. Akane and Nabiki both used Nabiki's cell phone to call their father and Kasumi. Ukyo had called her father and so on. Everyone was not taking it lightly. There was not a single smile on anyone's face. Ranma had hung up his phone as he heard his mom start crying. He couldn't let himself hear her or her hear their silence in the car. He didn't want to worry her anymore than he did already.

Hiei had decided against what he felt was his better judgement that he should tell Yukina after all that he was her brother. He was the only one smirking as he thought of them wining this battle and the family he would finally have when he returned.

The car ride all of the way to the school was just as silent as they feared it would be. Everyone hoped that someone would try to strike up a conversation to help make the time go by and to help get their minds off the ones they all cared about.

The police in the area had to stop them at the Cat Café. The wall was just too far out from the school for them to drive right up to it. Everyone had gotten out of the once they arrived at the Cat Café. Once their Cologne had hopped out of the building and bopped Shampoo on the head. Shampoo blinks as she looked at her great grandmother. She then bows and says, "Sorry Great grandmother but I have to go with Ranma to stop what is at Ranma's school."

Cologne sighs and gives Shampoo a pat on her head causing Shampoo to be confused. Cologne then says, "Was this why you were not with us here Shampoo?"

Shampoo only nods as she can't find her voice. Cologne nods and says, "Very well then. Mousse stop what you are doing. You are going to come with me as we help Shampoo and Son In Law stop the cause of the recent chaos at Son In Law's school."

Mousse nods as he grabs his things on the table and smirks as Shampoo gives him an unusual look. Mousse then replies, "I thought we were going to get dragged into this eventually. So I decided to come prepared...hey what's with the thing on your back?"

Shampoo points to the proton pack strapped to her back and says, "This hurts ghosts. And I have been helping Ranma with his new job as a Ghostbuster."

Cologne and Mousse blink at this news. Kurama smiles and says, "Don't worry elder. They work."

Cologne and Mousse then notice everyone else there. Cologne smirks and says, "The demon wont know what hit it."

---------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------------

After walking all the way to the school from the Cat Café there was now one more added to the group. Happosai had decided to join the group. He and Cologne felt that they were going to need as much fire power as possible. Soun and Genma tried to join the group but Ranma, Nabiki and Akane didn't want it. They told them that they would take care of it. Nabiki mentioned how Soun should be with Kasumi during a time like this and Ranma said that his father should be with his mother after he told him how his mother sounded like over the phone and Genma agreed.

Once there the group started thinking of way to get through the huge wall surrounding the school. Hiei looked at the wall with his Jagan eye opened and says, "I don't think the packs would be the best thing to use on this wall."

Kurama then started to think of other possible ways to get in when he then heard Yusuke shout "Spirit Gun!" and watched as Yusuke blasted his spirit gun at the wall causing it to crack a bit. Seeing this he then decided to think of what would be the best way for him to help. Yusuke mean while kept blasting the wall with his Spirit Gun.

Hiei smirks and says, "Urameshi step aside. I'll handle this."

And so Yusuke did having an idea of what Hiei was going to use. Kurama's eyes widen as he figures out what he was going to use and shouts, "Everyone down!"

"Dragon of the Darkness flame!"

Soon after Hiei launched his attack the wall surrounding Furinkin crumbles giving everyone a way to enter the school. Ranma looks at the damage and says, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Akane then gets up in his face and says, "Oh no you don't! You will not attempt to learn that!?"

Ranma blinks and says, "Why not?"

"You cause enough damage as it is already! You don't need to be shooting dragons at people!" Akane yells doing her best to keep her fiancee in check

Yusuke smirks and says, "Alright people. Lets get going and show this thing who it's messing with."

Everyone then smirks and shouts with an arm in the air "Yeah!" With Hiei being the obvious exception to the "yeah" comment. But he was smirking none the less.

Once inside they were then able to find the group inside the building. Akane saw Sayuri and says, "Sayuri! Are you alright? What happened to you guys in here?"

Sayuri smiles seeing her friend and says, "Not much to be honest. Except being frightened by the ghosts that kept coming in. The creature that Kuno summoned though wouldn't let us leave for some reason."

At that moment Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ranma looked to Kuno and glared at him. Kuno then looks down in shame and says, "I make no excuses for my actions this time. It was indeed my fault for this happening."

He then looked up to Ranma and says, "Saotome I will help you take down this demon. It was my fault for it getting loose and I want to be the one to put it back where it belongs. It will be my way to make amends for everything wrong I have done in my life."

Ranma was taken back and says, "I'm not sure. But if you think you can then by all means join us. But I will not be responsible for what happens to you."

Kuno nods and says, "Thanks for giving me the chance to redeem my self."

After a while of walking through the halls of the school Sayuri and Ms Hinako decided to leave. They were only now finding out that Ranma and Akane's new friends too down the wall that kept them in there. Gosenguki told the group that he wanted to make sure that the demon was gone for good so that he could rest easily. And of course Kuno wanted to redeem himself. So of course he was still with the group. Everyone could feel the power behind the giant doors they were now able to see. Nabiki steps back as a power surge flows towards them and falls down on her back. After getting up she noticed something was up with her pack. Kurama takes a look at it and says, "Try not to fire too many blasts from the proton pack Nabiki."

Nabiki gives Kurama a stern look and says, "And what am I supposed to use then and why should I try not to use the proton gun?"

Kurama then answers, "I can give you something that can give you temporary sprit energy and control of said energy. And as for the proton pack..."

Nabiki then gives him a look that said to continue. Kurama sighs and says, "It's damaged. And could very well wind up over heating and exploding."

----------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------------

------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------ -------------------

Sorry for the lack of updates. But I just couldn't think of something. And I should be updating my other fics too for those who liked them.


	18. Chapter 18: The Big One Pt2

After Kurama's warning Cologne, and Happosai turn to him with interest as did the others. Yusuke then puts a fist into his palm and says, "I just remembered. These things are nuclear powered right Kurama. They are basically nuclear plants if they were to blow correct."

Kurama nods and says, "From what I know that is right. But none has ever exploded before. So we don't know."

At this everyone's eyes widen. Nabiki looks to her back and says, "You mean this thing is a nuke? Then why the hell are we not getting any radiation from the damn things?"

Kurama sighs and says, "I'm only making a guess Nabiki. They may explode like a nuke or a regular bomb. It in fact isn't a true nuke. It just has so many similarities that is might as well be an unlicenced nuclear accelerator. There isn't any uranium in the packs. So it isn't truly a nuke. And yes each one could power a quarter of a modern city the size or Tokyo. I'm not too sure of what goes into making the packs just yet. But I do know enough that if one of them exploded it would be seriously bad."

Nabiki only nods as she now understands the danger of the equipment. And right as she was going to continue on Kuno stopped her. Nabiki looks at him skeptically and asks, "And what do you want Kuno?"

Kuno points to her pack and says, "Give me your pack Nabiki. I will not let you endanger your self with it in it's condition."

Nabiki blinks and was about to protest but he then grabbed a strap and slid it off and then the other. Nabiki now surprised and says, "Hey wait a damn minute. I never said you could use that. Give it back Kuno. You wouldn't know what to do with it anyway."

Kuno looks to nabiki as he straps it on and says, "No I will not. And even if I don't know as much as you do. I am sure I can pick everything I need to know about these packs before we enter the beasts domain."

He then turns to Kurama and says, "You. I don't recalled if Nabiki or if any of my other acquaintances mentioned your name in front of me or not but I ask you to inform me of what I need to know so we can continue on."

Kurama blinks and says, "Sure I guess. But you really shouldn't. It still is dangerous and you never had to use it before in a dangerous situation before...or ever for that mater."

Kuno nods and says, "It doesn't matter. I would rather risk my own life than have Nabiki Tendo risk her own. I may not like hearing that the fair Akane Tendo or even that scoundrel Ranma Saotome are using it but at least I could help out Nabiki. For me and Nabiki used to have been friends until my dear insane sister started to use me as a test subject for her poisons. But that is a different story and will be explained at a latter time. So do we have a deal?"

Kurama nods and says, "Sure. By the way call me Kurama. The shorter one with the sword is Hiei and my other friend is Yusuke.

Kuno nods and walks over to Kurama to begin his very brief instructions lesson. Nabiki blinks and to herself says, "Used to?"

After a few minutes another blast of energy flows through everyone as the demon became impatient. Yusuke pushes back as the energy tries to bush him back and says, "Damn is this guy powerful. We didn't even enter yet and it already feels like we are in a storm."

"I'd say the wind is blowing like if it was a Category 2 hurricane. This is not going to be easy." Kurama adds as he takes another step closer.

Happosai and Cologne each walk slowly but steadily closer as they converse with each other. "Just like the old days aye Cologne?"

"It sure does feel that way Happy." Cologne responds as she gets closer.

Hiei smirks and says, "This should be fun. I've been getting tired of the child stuff."

And the others were just about the same way. Making their own comments as they walked towards the entrance to the demon's domain.

Once inside the doors closed and the winds died down. Everyone took this chance to see what the room looked like. The room was huge. Dark blue stone titles lined the floor while grey brick lined the walls and arches. The room had an aura of power and evil. And the figure sitting in the chair that was at the other end was no different. Dark brown hair on it scalp. A greyish pale skin. The spikes coming out of it's head. The elfish ears. The fine toned body. The body armor and clothes of choice also showed an aura of power and evil. The black chest plate, the brown under shirt. The black finger cut gloves. The black skull belt. The brown pants covering his legs. And the black cape and boots. The figure smirks and says, "I'm so glad you could all make it. I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

Yusuke blinks and says, "Now what was his name. Oh yeah you're Ganondork right?"

Everyone face drops at this statement. Kurama was the first to get up and says, "No Yusuke. And the name you're thinking of is Ganondorf. Or just plain Ganon. I didn't think you played those games."

Yusuke rubs the back of his head and says, "I don't. But Kayko and my mom love those games for some reason. I don't mind so much as my mom now drinks less because of the last one."

The figure finally having enough of the dumb talking says, "Silence! My name is Agaroth. And you will do well to remember it for the time I allow you to live the remainder of your lives."

Hiei smirks and says, "As if you could kill me. You're nothing compared to the demons I defeated."

Ranma nods and adds in, "Saffron was stronger than you are."

At this comment Agaroth's eyes meets Ranma's and says, "Was? You defeated Saffron. I find that hard to believe mortal."

Ranma shrugs his shoulders and says, "Believe what you want. I defeated him. Nothing more to say to that."

At this point Agaroth got an idea and smirks. "Yes. Believe what I want. That is a very good idea. In fact I think we should try something. Why don't I make you believe your worst fears are coming true?"

At this everyone looks at the demon questioningly, which only makes him laugh at their response. He was then about to start his charge on them but Shampoo shoots him with her pack. He jumps back after it hits him. Shocked at what happened he turned to Shampoo and Shampoo says, "Shampoo thinks it will be us who makes your fears come true."

Agaroth scowls at Shampoo and says, "I think not mortal. Ha!"

He then shoots everyone with a green energy electrifying everyone until little by little they were all knocked out. He then smirks and turns over an hour glass and says, "Lets see who escapes from that one first. And who never wakes up again."

Ukyo and Akane wake up to see that their packs were gone and that they were not in the room again. They then turned to each other. Ukyo looks around soon after and says, "Just great. Now what? What did that jackass do to us?"

Akane shrugs as she looks around and says, "Who knows...hey wait a minute. Look over there."

Ukyo then follows Akane's finger and sees her father and Soun. Akane and Ukyo run over to see what was going on just to be stop when they see that both men were covered in blood. Ukyo's father holding a sword and Soun a gun. Then what was on the group shocked both very badly. It was their mothers. They both step back. "No this can't be. Mother was sick. She wasn't killed."

They couldn't believe what was happening in front of them. Ukyo looked to Akane and says, "A nightmare. It has to be. Akane we must try to remember this isn't real."

Akane looks to Ukyo and says, "I'll try...but it just feels too real to be a dream."

Ukyo nods and says, "This guy must have similar powers to that horror movie guy. You know the clawed one. Not the hockey masked one."

Akane then looks to Ukyo and says, "Now is not the time to be thinking of A Nightmare on Elm Street Ukyo."

Ukyo sighs and says, "You're wrong Akane. Now is the perfect time. As long as we remember that this is a dream then it can't hurt us."

"I hope you're right Ukyo."

Nabiki is next to wake up and notices that Kuno is with her but no one else. She then notices that he was asleep and starts to attempt to wake him up. With her done trying conventional means Nabiki tries to remember what Akane said when she asked how she made those hammers of hers appear out of no where. And came out with holding a small hand held mallet. She sighs and bops Kuno on the head which somehow woke him up.

He then looks to Nabiki and says, "Nabiki. How, where, when?..."

Nabiki shuts him up and says, "Shut it...look we need to figure out what is going on here. And where here is. It looks like we are in an alleyway."

Kuno nods and looks around and then points at a Newspaper and says, "That could be a good clue."

Nabiki blinks and picks it up and then drops it down and says, "Fugitives Nabiki Tendo and Tatewakie Kuno on the run after killing family and stealing funds! What the hell?"

Kuno then grabs her and pulls her into an empty building when he notices people were walking down. Once the people were gone he then looked to Nabiki and says, "There is no way either one of us could have done such a thing. What is going on here?"

Nabiki looks around to try to figure it out when she then noticed something. She saw that the paper said Captain Agaroth of the Tokyo police force was getting closer to catching them. That was when she figured it out. She then looked to Kuno and said, "This is just a dream. None of it is real."

Kuno smiles and says, "That's great. So what do we do now?"

Nabiki shrugs and says, "No idea. But until then I do have something I would like to talk to you about."

Kuno nods and says, "Sure. But about what?"

Nabiki looks outside and hides her face a bit as she says, "Do you think we could become friends again? And when did you think we weren't?"

Kuno falls on his face and says, "What?"

Yusuke is the next to wake up in his nightmare. Not sure what is going on he explores his surroundings to see what the hell was going on. And that was when he walked out to the backyard of the house he was in and saw two tombstones. He blinks and walks over to see who's names were on the tombstones and freaks out.

"No way? I know for a fact that Kayko and mom are okay. Where the hell am I anyway? And why does it say Kayko Urameshi. We didn't even set a date or anything for a wedding." Yusuke then calms down to notice something else was wrong. He didn't have his pack and even though Kayko was dead in this world he was apparently still married. But to who? And then he heard a familiar voice from the house freaking out. He blinks and says, "That sounds like Ranma in his girl side. But he didn't get hit with cold water so why is he a she right now?"

And so he ran inside to find Ranma and see what the hell happened. He then stops when he sees her and realized just why she screamed. She was wearing sweat pants and was pregnant. He blinks and says, "I guess I know what your worst fear is now. But wasn't granny working on you getting used to your girl side?"

Ranma looks to Yusuke and says, "Yes, but that did not include living the rest of my life as a girl and a mother to boot. By the way what is your damn nightmare?"

Yusuke becomes saddened and says, "Losing Kayko and my mom. I saw their tombstones. But there should be more to this than that."

Ranma nods and they both decided to look around to see what they hell was supposed to be so damn scary. But then Ranma found a picture and found one more thing she was afraid of. She looked to Yusuke and says, "It looks like this is supposed to be a world where my good for nothing pops made me marry you or something."

Yusuke sweat drops and says, "Yeah sure. That's why you're smiling in that picture."

"Shut it jackass!" Ranma yells as she punches Yusuke only to make his disappear. She then freaks out and says, "Don't you dare leave me in this nightmare Yusuke! If I woke you up you better be waking me up now!"

Meanwhile on the outside something else was happening. The sirens of another car scream as another team gets to the school. This time though it was the originals. Genkai sighs as she steps out of the car and says, "And why did you guys wait till now to come back here?"

Egon pushes his glasses up and says, "We couldn't find the time to come back. Plus we were going to need money to come back over here so soon and with out equipment. I just hope we weren't too late."

Ray nods and says, "I think we just got here in time. Hurry guys before we can't get back in."

Winston and Peter nod as all four men run towards the school just for a wall to shoot out from the ground to stop them. Peter looks around and says, "This isn't good. We need to get in there and there isn't anything we could use to get over the wall."

Winston nods as he tries to climb the wall just to slip back down. He snaps his fingers and says, "I just hope those kids are alright. This thing is sending out really strong readings."

Egon nods as he raises his glasses again and states, "The apparition is at least a class 8 maybe pushing class 12. And that would put it at a very close position ahead of Gozer. And we got lucky with that one. If crossing the streams didn't work the world would have ended right there."

Ray then notices the parents that were near the wall and says, "So I guess you all are the family of the kids who are in there?"

Atsuko nods and says, "Yes. And you should remember me at least. I saw you the last time you were with Genkai. I'm Yusuke's mom."

Nodoka nods as well and adds, "And I'm Ranma's mother. Please could you tell us what is going on?"

Soun then grabs Peter and says, "What are my girls facing in there? And why would they tell me not to go in there with them?"

"Oh my. If the monster in there is that strong I do hope that they be careful. It wouldn't be good if got hurt saving the world." Kasumi says more to her self than anything else. But it got Winston thinking that she was somehow the odd ball in the whole group and not the group being the odd ones.

Hiei is the next to wake up. But he notices that something was wrong right away. He didn't have his Jagan eye and he was a small kid as well. And he was living among the ice people. But what came next was a big clue. Yukina was standing in front of him in her teenage self. But she had the eyes of a cold blooded killer. Hiei blinks and says, "Yukina? What are you doing here?"

Yukina then laughs the usual evil laugh that Hiei had and says, "Isn't it obvious dear brother. I'm going to get ride of the creature that is making our people miserable. It's for me to do what the elders could not."

Hiei's eyes went wide the second she called him brother. Yukina did not know he was her brother. He was sure of it. And she wasn't the type that would kill either. He narrowed his eyes and says, "You are not Yukina. You are just an illusion. And I will make you pay for what you are doing right now!"

And so Hiei gathered his energy into his fist and shouts, "Fist of the darkness flame!"

And he destroyed the illusion and lots of other people's illusions. In the process. Agaroth looked surprised as Hiei and the others woke up. Hiei looked directly at the demon and says, "Now it's your turn."

Ranma punches his fists together and says, "I agree with Hiei. Now it's our turn to give this guy his nightmare."

Shampoo nods as she got up still shaking from what she experienced and says, "You will pay for making Shampoo live out my nightmare!"

Ukyo and Akane nod to each other and in unison say, "For our mothers honor you will be destroyed."

Kuno and Nabiki nod in agreement to their promise and add their own, "You want us to kill someone then you shall be the one to die."

Happosai and Cologne nod as they got up not showing any signs that they were affected other than being furious at the demon for their own reasons. Kurama transforms into Yoko Kurama and says, "I believe it is time for you to feel true pain."

Yusuke then powers up his own demonic energy for a transformation causing Agaraoth to step back as he recognized the markings. He points at Yusuke and stutters, "You...you're the son...the son of Rizen."

Yusuke smirks and answers, "So you know my ancestral father. Good. You should be a good substitute for him then."

And so the battle began as Happosai and Cologne started their attack to try to keep the demon preoccupied as Yusuke charged up an attack. The girls look to each other and nod and the flip open a secret panel under the trigger and push the button underneath. Causing the packs to start charging up and causing sparks to start flying out from the guns tip. Kuno sees this and turns to Nabiki and says, "Should I use that as well with this pack. It is damaged as well."

Nabiki blinks and says, "Why are you asking me?"

Kuno smirks and says, "Well if we are to be friends again I thought I would ask for your opinion first. You do have the tenancy to be correct when to counts."

Nabiki smirks and says, "Well when you're good. You're good."

Kurama rolls his eyes at the sight and locks onto Agaraoth sending out one of his plants to try to catch the demon and to keep it in place. Afterwards Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun which destroyed the plant and caused great damage to the demon. The demon then started powering up causing the doors to open up again. He then locked onto Happosai and Genkai and tossed them out. Mousse was the next to get thrown out. And right when he was going to send the others out the girls fired their guns causing Agaroth to stand back as he felt a pain like no other. He cursed the group and says, "It will take more than that to destroy me mortals. The most you can do is keep me in my domain with weak machines like that."

At which Ranma, Kurama and Yusuke join in with their own super charged packs. Causing Agaroth to step backwards again. And right when Kuno was about to join Nabiki shouts, "Cross the streams guys! It should do a whole lot more damage that way!"

And so they do. The others then noticed something though. As the demon was weakening the doors were shutting. If they didn't get out of there they were going to be stuck. But if they were to stop shooting then the demon would be able to get out. And that was when Kuno took Gosenguki and threw him out. He then super charged his pack and began shooting a blast that was equal to four streams being crossed. Kuno curses as he tries to gain control of the stream as he shouts, "Get out now! I'll leave when you are all out."

Ranma and Yusuke nod and stop shooting. Yusuke got Ukyo to stop shooting and helped her out as Ranma helped Akane get out. Shampoo then disengages and runs with Kurama. Leaving only Nabiki and Kuno in the room. Kuno looks to Nabiki and says, "Get out before you are stuck in here!"

"But what about you? Who is going to help you?!" Nabiki shouts as she tries to get Kuno to get the hell out. Kuno then smiles as he then focuses on Agaroth again and says, "I'll keep shooting until this thing is ready to blow. And then toss it at the demon. That sounds like a good idea right?"

"What?! That's insane. You'll never be able to do it..." Nabiki answers but was cut off by Kuno and says, "Then you take my pack off me. And when I say so you get out and I'll toss it."

Nabiki nods as she realizes that Kuno really didn't want her to do it. But she did. She grabbed the pack off of Kuno. Kuno was then about to grab it from her but she tosses it and grabs Kuno's arm and runs the hell out of there right before the now over heated pack blew up.

Shampoo and Kurama were just getting out of the school when the part of the explosion from the pack erupted from the school and destroyed the windows and the concrete wall. Egon looks at the explosion and his PKE meter and says, "They did it! The creature that they fought is gone."

Atsuko smiles as she sees Yusuke and runs up to him to make sure was okay. And to hit him for making her worry. Nodoka on the other hand just wouldn't stop hugging Ranma. And as a result he just stopped trying to get her to let go as Akane watched and giggled at his misfortune. But then remembered something. She looks around and says, "Hey where's Kuno and Nabiki?"

"You mean why weren't behind us?" Shampoo asks now worried for their lives as she did feel the heat from the explosion and did not like it.

And that was when two people were walking out. One was Kuno who was not looking to be in too good of a shape but okay none the less. And Nabiki helping Kuno walk out with him on her shoulder. She then looks at everyone's shocked face and says, "A part of the roof fell on him. And he was on top of me. Protecting me from the roof as the roof protected him from the explosion."

Akane smiles as she saw her sister and says, "You're safe. That's great."

Nabiki nods and says, "And as I said. It's all because of this guy that I am safe."

Kuno the coughs up some smoke as he regains some feeling in his body and his hearing and says, "Can someone help us here. She can't hold me for too long."

Ranma nods as he walks over now that his mom felt it was more important for her to be with Akane. Ranma then picks up Kuno and says, "Well lets get him to Dr Tofu's. And then we'll worry about the bill we need to send to the city for this job."

Nabiki smiles and says, "As long as we don't get sued I'd be happy."

And so Ranma puts the back of his hand to her forehead and says, "No fever. Are you sure you're alright. You would never say that."

Nabiki then punches him in the arm and says, "Shut up."

It was now a few weeks later and all of the students of Furinkin High were going to different High schools while the school was being repaired. The ghost sightings were less than before but still good enough to be an after school job for the Nirima gang while Yusuke did the smaller jobs while they were at school.

The NY group was back in New York City doing their normal routine as they now felt that the Japanese group could take care of them selves. And life was as normal as it could get. Especially with Kodachi in a mental institution. Thanks to Kuno's money and Nabiki being able to get the proof they needed. Which in turn got Tatewaki on the good side of the Nirima crew for once.

Yusuke and Kayo were now finally engaged and Hiei finally told Yukina that he was her long "lost" brother. She just smiled at him and said "I had a feeling it was you." which got Kurama laughing and it surprised Kazuma Kuwabora. But then Yukina gave Hiei news that made him want to kill Kuwabora cause he was now going to be family. And that there was a chance that Hiei was going to be an uncle. That situation only made Yusuke start cracking up along with Kurama as they imagined Hiei as being an uncle.

Well there you go. The chapter is done. But the story is not. So I hope you liked it.


	19. YuYuGBII Chapter 1

It has now been 8 years sense the destruction of Agaroth. And there has been some changes besides the obvious age increase and Highschool graduations. Yusuke and Kayko have indeed become married over that time. Ranma's fiancee problem on the other hand hasn't changed much at all. But there is one thing new in his life. He has a baby sister. Ranma's mother thought it would be a good idea to name her after Ranma's female form's secret identity. So Ranko being 5 years old tries to get a lot of attention from Ranma as he is her big brother or "Bro bro" as she likes to call him ever sense Akane watched her one day while watching Sister Princess. Kurama had gone on to improve the equipment as well as opening his own side business that makes new technologies for the good of the people. The video phone that he got out to the public was an instant success and gave the group a little extra money from when business was slow in the Ghostbusting area. Hiei has been a bit more friendly as his sister had asked him to do so. And when his nephew came along he would always send a glare to his brother-in-law Kuwabora. Kuwabora would always ignore it and just greet him in his usual way as he didn't want to upset Yukina.

Kayko during this time decided on taking college classes so that way at least she could get a job that was normal. Yusuke just loved the ghostbusting idea a little too much in her view. Akane and Nabiki also decided to continue their education and took as many early classes as possible so that they could still help Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo at work. It did pay for their classes after all. Meanwhile Kuno had sought some help to heal the wounds he had on his brain from the constant fighting with Ranma, Akane's mallets and his sister's poisons. And as such he now has a much more stable mind set and was able to keep whatever friendships he had and remake the one he had with Nabiki. As such he and Nabiki had almost let them selves get caught doing "naughty things" by Kasumi when she would check to see what the noise was about. Of course they only did such things on special occasions as they didn't want anything unplanned to occur as it did with Yukina and Kuwabora.

Unfortunately Genkai was unable to live passed four of these years. And as a result it had caused Yusuke a great deal of depression as he did form a bond with her that a Grandson would have with their Grandmother. Ranma was saddened as well but no where near as Yusuke. But everyone could tell that when the news broke out that they were the two most effected by it. Everyone did grieve her death as would expected but time has healed those wounds for just about everyone. They are still very sore for Yusuke but that is expected when he did spend a lot of time training with her. And he did watch her die back during the dark tournament.

But that is all in the past now. It is a new day and things are going to get interesting as a new wave of hauntings effect the city and the rest of Japan. And it is about time for Kurama and Ranma to get done with a meeting with a TV Network about airing commercial for the group. Their current commercial is a few months old and they want to shoot a new one and air it. They already have a studio ready to shoot it. They just need a network to air it.

It is about noon during this hot summer day when two red heads walk out of the TV Network office building. One wearing a blue business suit with matching tie while the other wearing a small black skirt with a grey business jacket and red tie. Ranma sighs as she sits down on a bench half way down the street and says, "I really hate these things. These damn heels pinch my feet. And I could swear the owner of that network was staring at mu butt when we left. Damn pervert."

Kurama sighs as he sits down next to her and replies, "Well. Why did you even go as a girl anyway? You had control over that curse of yours for years now."

Ranma winks at Kurama and says, "We tend to get better deals when I go like this. It's all about using this body of mine to get the best deal possible from those perverts. And besides I told my sister that I'd take her clothes shopping. I didn't want to go as a guy. Mom says she needs a bathing suit and I thought I could get one too."

"For someone who hates their curse you sure do like to use it a lot." Kurama answers back.

Ranma laughs at this and says, "I guess it is just a habit now for me to say things like me wanting to get rid of my curse form. I have lived with this as a part of my normal life for so long that I guess I just finally got used to it. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"True. So where are you meeting your sister and mother anyway? Where is she dropping her off?" Kurama asks as they start walking again towards the train station.

"Back at the house. I figured today I'll be her big sister. She likes to hang around me in either form but like I said. We're going clothes shopping. Summer hasn't even officially started until tomorrow but the weather sure has got here in a hurry." Ranma answers.

Then something unexpected came into view. An apartment building covered in ice. Kurama and Ranma blink at this site. Ranma turns to Kurama and says, "You think that is supernatural or is that something else?"

Kurama raises an eyebrow and says, "Like what?"

"An illusion due to heat exposure." Ranma replies back quickly with a little extra cheer for some reason beyond Kurama or herself.

And just as they were to walk over to see what was going on Ranma's cell phone went off. She took the phone out of the purse she was using and answers it so that she could see who was calling her. And on the little screen was her baby sister. She was looking annoyed a bit and says, "When you coming home? I want to go shopping!"

Ranma giggles at her sister's little act of waving her arms about in annoyance. Then Nodoka was seen taking the phone out of Ranko's hands from behind her and says, "Now how did you get to this...or work this honey?"

"I just pushed lots of buttons until I got Bro bro." Ranko answers sweetly.

Nodoka rolls her eyes while smiling and says, "How many tries did it take you?"

"This many!" Ranko yells proudly as she holds up her hand with four fingers up in the air.

Nodoka sweatdrops as she imagines just how much her daughter will learn as she just realized that Ranka was learning at a faster rate than Ranma was with new martial arts moves. She then looks to the phone's screen and Ranma and says, "So how much longer will you be Ranma?"

"Yes how much longer Bro bro!" Ranko shouts while being held by Nodoka.

Ranma puts a finger to her chin and says, "Not sure. It looks like I might have to reschedule the trip for tomorrow. It looks like me and Kurama just stumbled upon a job. Sorry Ranko."

Ranko then pouts and looks like she was going to do more but Nodoka hangs up the phone simply asking for Ranma to be careful and to hurry if she can. Ranma then looks to Kurama and says, "What?"

"Ranko looks a lot like a younger version of you right now. No wonder they named her Ranko." Kurama answers.

Ranma just sighs as Yusuke pulls up next to them with Akane in the car. He rolls down the window and says, "Hey guys. We got a call from around here and figured you could help. So we got a pack for each of you along with your uniforms."

Kurama nods and says, "Thanks Yusuke. So is the job by that apartment building?"

Yusuke looks straight ahead and answers, "Think so. So get in. They said they'll pay more if we get the job done quickly."

Ranma nods as she got into the car and quicky changes in the back while Kurama gets his uniform thrown into his face. Akane laughs at the scene and says, "You are acting like you just woke up in bed next to each other. Is this why you're not picking one of us girls Ranma. You secretly have been going out with Kurama or something."

Ranma just sits up from where she was in the back and stares at Akane and says, "Are you high or something? The Akane I know wouldn't make jokes like that."

"Oh shut up Ranma. By the way you didn't deny it." Akane replies mischievously.

Ranma just goes back to getting changed and answers, "No I haven't. And yes I do deny it Akane. And you call me a pervert."

"Hey take that back I am no pervert." Akane almost shouts at her.

"No way! Not with that last joke of yours." Ranma shoots back.

After a while Yusuke and Kurama got them to stop fighting. And to the job location. Which was the building covered in ice. The four just look to each other as the stare at the building trying to figure out a way in. The owner was standing outside with them and says, "Well aren't you going to go in? I got tenants in there!"

"We will don't worry sir. We are just figuring out a way in. We don't want to cause unnecessary damage to your building." Kurama replies before Yusuke, Akane or Ranma say something they would regret latter.

The owner nods and replies, "Alright then. But please lives are at stake here."

Yusuke nods as he walks up to the building and pulls out a newly designed PKE meter. The meter now had a new add on that would allow it to detect paranormal levels in separate objects. Such as the ice wall as compared to their building. And so he stuck the wand into the ice to get a reading on it. What came back was interesting. He then looked to the others after putting the wand back into the PKE meter and says, "The ice wall is at room temperature. Everything on the inside is probably going to feel colder than they are. I don't think it actually will freeze anything that is alive."

Akane nods and points her proton gun at the wall and says, "Alright step back. I'll make an entrance."

And so she blasted the wall with little energy output and make a hole big enough for them to go in but not to damage the building it self. And so the others all walked into their first new case this season. And the first time they are going to meet the new types of paranormal creatures.


	20. YuYuGBII Chapter 1 part 2

Upon entering the ice entrapped apartment building Yusuke, Ranma, Akane and Kurama found that the inside matched the outside. And that there was one very messed up thing. Everything had been warped. Floors were just hovering in the air as well as hanging off the walls. And there were hundreds of ghosts everywhere. There were a few different types as well. One looked to be a plato plasmic eyeball that apparently could only move by jumping. One looked to be an ancient Japanese soldier made of ice. And the others were coming out of walls just to shoot a bit of paranormal energy from their mouths.

"Wow...so do we need to trap them all?" Akane asks looking around the warped room and at the ghosts going about their business.

"I don't think so. There must be a ghost controlling them all. Bringing them all here for the purpose to keep people like us at bay. I'll check the PKE meter." Yusuke answers as he looks at the meter.

Kurama nods as he took out a new devise and turned a knob all the way to turn it on and activate it. He looked at the screen as it loaded a map of the newly formed apartment building and showed three red dots. All neatly in a row but they also had a priority number assigned to them. With the one in the middle marked as one. The one behind it as number three and the one in front of it as number two. He then pushed a small button that signaled that the 1st priority was locked away in a room blocked by the second one. With that one being blocked by power being controlled by the third. And so Kurama looks up and says, "We got three ghosts controlling them all. And we have to get to them in a certain order. They each has taken a room for them selves. And the first one we need to reach in on the other side of the building. Up two floors."

Ranma nods and says, "Alright then. So this one is a new haunting type I guess. Good call Kurama on predicting that. By the way when did you get the time to make that thing?"

Kurama pockets his new devise and says, "The M4RT6 is still a prototype in the works. But I think I got a model that will work for us. I worked on it for about 6 months now on the weekend."

Yusuke looks to his friend strangely and says, "You were able to make something like that only on the weekends?"

"Yes I was. The one I got is the 6th prototype I built since then. So I say it was a successful investment of my time." Kurama answers as he pulls out the gun for his proton pack.

Akane and Ranma were next as Yusuke told everyone that a PKE meter was useless in the area. There were just too many ghosts. So Yusuke did the first thing that came to his mind when he saw a ghost was blocking their path. He pulled out his gun and shot it knocking the ice soldier off the floor and onto the floor below it shattering into many small pieces. Kurama sighs and says, "Yusuke for the time being keep the pack set to charged punch. None of the ghosts here are needed to be trapped. So please save your pack's energy alright?"

Yusuke just smirks as he rubs the back of his head and says, "Sure alright."

And so the group continued on through the apartment building's warped floor layout until they came to a surprising sight. A large dining room sized room was filled with water not ice. And in the middle of this lake was a giant blue squid like ghost. Akane and Ranma step back a bit. Akane for two reasons. One she can't swim and two that squid thing freaked her out. Ranma backed away cause knowing her luck she would wind up being a victim of some sick joke. Yusuke and Kurama looked to each other and nod in agreement. Yusuke fires off a Spirit Gun while Kurama got a spirit plant to grow vines to the other side. But then there was another problem. The only way the get to the ghost that they needed to take care of first was under the water. Kurama looks to Yusuke and says, "So what are we going to do. We can't lave Akane here."

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders and says, "No clue. But we do need to get down there so we could get to the damn ghost."

Ranma looks to Akane after the squid ghost was destroyed and asks, "Hey Akane you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay now. So what do we do now? I can't swim." Akane answers

And so Ranma points her proton pack at the water and says, "We could try to dry it out."

"No don't. You'll just waste the pack's energy. We have to come up with a new idea." Kurama interrupts.

Akane then thinks about the situation and says, "You three go ahead. I can keep what ever comes for me at bay. My pack has the most energy at the moment anyway so I should be fine."

"You sure? I could always stay here with you." Ranma asks.

Akane smiles at that and says, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now just get going. The sooner we get out of here the better right?"

Ranma nods and looks to Yusuke and Kurama and says, "You heard her guys. Lets get going."

Yusuke and Kurama nod as well. Yusuke smiles and says, "Alright then. Lets go get that thing."

And so the three went off into the lake to get to the first ghost that was blocking their way. It didn't take long to get to the ghost either. But the battle that is to take place will be an interesting one. Once they opened the door into the far off room the door locked keeping them from getting out. Yusuke, Ranma and Kurama then went off to a different side of the room to try to trap the ghost. But what showed up was a beautiful woman. The three all blinked at her but then she started to float into the air. Then she suddenly made two copies of herself. All three were lined up on top of the other and shot a beam of paranormal energy at the three. Ranma was able to dodge the blast aimed at her shoot off a blast of her own and hit the head of the middle ghost causing the other two to vanish. She also changed colors. At first her skin was a normal peach like color but now it was green and her hair became blue. Yusuke and Ranma looked to each other in shock. Yusuke then looks back at the ghost and says, "It's like if it was a battle in a game. As you shot her she changed colors. Did she become weaker as well?"

"She did. That sure isn't normal." Kurama answers as he sat kneeled down next to Ranma and Yusuke. And so when the ghost did her split form again they each decided to aim at a different head to see which one got hit. This time it was Kurama who got the hit with the one on the bottom and like before she changed colors again. Now with red hair and green skin the ghost was possibly near the end of it's super powered life. And with Yusuke's hit the next time she split she started blowing up and turned into a small green ghost.

Ranma sweat drops and says, "So we catch that right?"

Kurama nods and they go into the motions to capture the ghost. The packs switched into capture mode was the first thing done as they captured the ghost. After that was done the three met up with Akane with little to no trouble from the ghosts at all. Akane smiles seeing the trap and says, "One down and two to go right?"

"Right. It was an interesting battle too. It would change color when we hit it as if it became weaker and we were in a video game. It was nuts." Ranma answers.

After that brief conversation the group headed over to the second ghost that they needed to take care of if they were to take care of this case and head back home. It was yet again a difficult task to get to this ghost as they needed to get onto the floating floor. Yusuke and Kurama were able to simply jump onto the floor but Akane and Ranma on the other hand were going to need some help. Kurama had dropped a vine down from one of his seeds to allow Akane to climb up. While Ranma stayed on the bottom floor as they wanted to make sure the flood didn't sink or anything. Yusuke and Kurama then jumped onto the next floor which thankfully for them is the floor they needed to reach. Akane held onto the vine and told Ranma to climb up. After a few minutes the four were just a few feet from the next ghost's room.

Akane blasted the ice soldier that blocked the door and they all walked into the room while apologizing to the downed soldier as if they were serious. And they probably were too. Which only served to confused the down spirit. Why would humans apologize for blasting him it wondered.

After that they entered the room and waited to the next ghost to make it's appearance. Akane was tapping her foot and says, "Damn it. Where is this thing already. It's keeping us up. I have homework to get done."

"Then shouldn't you have called in and said you had homework to do?" Ranma asks.

"Shut it Ranma. Not everyone is able to get away with just going to one class in college like you are." Akane yells.

Ranma just smiles and says, "What ever. Anyway I think it may be coming to greet us now."

And just as Ranma said the new ghost had indeed showed up. It looked similar to the ice soldiers outside except it was larger and had a shogun helmet. Ranma and the others decided to try their luck again and used the same strategy as they did on the last ghost. Thankfully Akane was filled in as they tried to get to the ghost so she wasn't lost on the concept. But this ghost did something different. It duplicated body parts next to all four of them. Ranma and Akane stayed there to see what would happen while Yusuke and Kurama moved to a new spot. After a few seconds the body parts broke apart and hit Akane and Ranma. They weren't hurt too bad or frozen or anything. But it sure shocked them.

Kurama and Yusuke shot at the ghosts head at the same time to cause the same effect as last time. This time the ghost became yellow. The entire ice soldier was now yellow. While Yusuke and Kurama dodged the spirits attacks Ranma and Akane go for their attack. Akane missed but Ranma's attack hit the spirit and got it's attention. Yusuke and Kurama used that distraction to get out of the way. And Akane used it to re-aim and shot the spirit. This time it changed the color from yellow to red. Kurama and Yusuke then take their own shot to end it quick and caused the ice soldier to melt away it's armor and release the smaller ghost that was inside it.

And so they yet again go through their routine to capture this ghost. And with that the door in the back was freed from it's ice lock. Ranma, Kurama, Yusuke and Akane all nod to each other as they headed in to see what awaited them. What they expected was not what they got. Once in the room they saw a bunch of snowmen lined up. All with a carrot for a nose and a worn out top hat that had a hole on it's top. Yusuke blinks and shouts, "You got to be kidding me! What they hell is up with the snowmen?!"

"Yusuke calm down. You don't want to anger this one. It is the strongest of them three." Kurama says trying to calm his friend down.

But then Akane pointed to one of the snowmen and says, "I think I just saw that one move."

"You're kidding me right?" Yusuke asks.

"No she's not look!" Ranma shouts as one of them floats into the air. It started laughing madly and says, "You mortals think you can take me on? Ha! That is a laugh. I'll show you. I'll freeze your bodies and let my children feed on your bodies!"

Ranma blinks and says, "Snowmen need to eat?"

"Ranma shut up!" Akane yells as she dodges a carrot was shot at her from the ghost's nose. But then something freaked them all out. A second mouth appeared on the bottom of the ghost and a smaller snowman came out shooting it's own carrots at the group. The group decided on a plan that had Ranma and Kurama shoot the bigger snowman and Akane and Yusuke shoot the smaller one. And like before the ghost changed colors as it became weaker. Yellow was the first color it changed into and then red. At this point it was creating more snowman that could be shot. And they were shooting off carrots at the group. So at this point Kurama joined in on shooting the smaller snowmen so that Ranma could get a clear shot. It took Ranma a while but she finally got a clear shot in. The snowman flew to the bottom briefly after that attack and was panting. "No way...how could you...destroy me so easily?"

Those were the ghosts last words as it started to melt away into nothing. There wasn't even a small ghost to be trapped from it. The ice everywhere disappeared once it was gone though and Kurama found something it dropped. He picked up the object and says, "It's a piece of a tablet. I guess that means there is more going on here than just a simple haunting."

Yusuke nods as they all walk out of the room. They find that everything had returned to normal on the outside and walked to the bottom floor using the stairs this time as they were back. Ranma stretched her back a bit once they were outside and put the pack back into the car. Yusuke was taking care of the bill they were going to give to the owner for the two ghosts they trapped along with getting rid of the rest. So she went and get her cell phone out and called home to see if there was still time to spend some time shopping with Ranko and to see if she her mother wanted her to bring anything home while she was out and on the way.

Akane got into the passenger seat after putting her pack away and pulled the seat back to relax while Kurama laid down in the back due to lack of sleep that he failed to mention to anyone except Ranma earlier in the day on the way to the TV Network meeting. After it was all said and done everyone was then on their way back home as Yusuke dropped everyone off on his way back to their headquarters which was once Genkai's temple.


	21. YuYuGBII Chapter 2

After arriving home Ranma put her pocket book on a nearby table and says, "Hey! I'm home!"

"Bro bro!" yelled Ranko as she ran up to Ranma and hugged her. Ranma smiles and says, "Hey sis. So you ready for the shopping trip? Mom said it was okay for us to go now. The job didn't last too long."

"Really? Yay! Bro bro is going to take me shopping! I get to spend time with Bro bro!" Ranko yells as she goes off to her room to get ready. Ranko laughs and smiles seeing her mom and says, "Hi mom."

Nodoka smiles and says, "Hello Ranma. So do you have enough money for this little trip of yours?"

"What? I thought you said you'd be paying for Ranko's clothes. You told me I was going to get the debit card." Ranma says in surprise.

Nodoka smiles and says, "I will I was only joking dear. Now why don't you get changed. As much as those clothes made sense for when you and Kurama went and got the advertising time at the TV Studio. They don't make sense for this."

Ranma laughs and says, "Alright then. I'll go change then."

"Oh Ranma please remember that when you start classes that your school requires a uniform. You did get into a private school after all." Nodoka calls back.

Ranma drops to the floor on the steps and says, "Alright...by the way how did I get excepted into a private school anyway? I only sent my grades in 'cause you asked me to."

"Because dear they know how smart you can be if you put your mind to it. And besides you are paying for it with your own money so they don't mind." Nodoka answers.

Ranma sighs and says, "Alright then...by the way why did it say Miss Ranma Saotome mom? I thought they would be able to tell that I am a guy."

"I don't know dear. But please get changed. And when you get the uniform get a girl's uniform. They are expecting a girl after all." Nodoka answers again.

And so Ranma went off to get changed. Genma then walked in saying, "No-Chan why did you sign up the boy as a girl?"

"So that no girl would think about going after him. Ranma already has enough girl problems besides being able to turn into one. I don't want to cause Ranma any more stress with his love life." Nodoka answers her husband.

And this is when Ranma and Ranko came down. Ranma smiles as she grabs the debit card from her mother and says, "Thanks mom. Me and Ranko will eat out though okay. So don't wait for us okay."

Nodoka nods and says, "Alright then."

She then turns to Genma and says, "It looks like it will be just you and me dear."

Genma smirks and says, "Take your time Ranma, Ranko. Me and your mother want you to make sure you get something that fits and that you like."

Ranko smiles and says, "Okay pappa!"

Ranma meanwhile shivers due to the fact she knew what they might wind up doing if her father was skilled enough in that area and says, "'right pop. Mom don't let pop get anywhere with out earning it."

Nodoka giggles at this as her children run out of the house. She then turns to Genma and says, "At least we know that Ranma knows of such things as adult activities."

Genma laughs as well and fakes teaching Ranma of such things all the while knowing that Ranma learned of such things from his friends in highschool. Meanwhile in a town over something big was happening. A house near the school that Ranma will be going to soon caught on fire. But the thing that scared everyone in the house was not the flames but the fact that the flames were not burning anything in the building. It did hurt them though and so the three girls in the house ran out and looked at the house. One girl took out a cell phone and phoned the fire department while another called her parents. And the third looked at a flyer in her hands and dialed the number not believing that the fire was normal but paranormal. She then took out a cell phone and dialed. She sighs as she got a machine and goes on to leave her message just putting her doubts aside thinking that the company was just too busy to answer her call. When in reality Yusuke was asleep at the desk where the phone was ringing.

On the other hand near by Nabiki, Kuwabora, Ukyo, and Hiei were walking by and heard the sirens of the fire department screaming as trucks went speeding by. Nabiki blinks and says, "Anyone want to check it out?"

"Sure why not." Kuwabora answers and follows Nabiki to see what was going on. Ukyo stops them though and says, "Guys we can't. We are right now looking for the new car remember? The dealership is just a block away in THIS direction. That has to be taken cared of first."

Hiei just rolls his eyes and says, "It's just a fire. We have no business with such things."

"And how would you know?" Nabiki asks.

"Trust him he knows"

"Trust me I know."

Ukyo blinks and was about to ask but Kuwabora stops him and points to his forehead. Nabiki and Ukyo blink at this until the remembered that Hiei had his Jagan eye. He could tell easily if something was worth checking out. And so they continue on to their original destination. And with Kuwabora being the car expert in the group it shouldn't take them long to find a new car. Nabiki folds her arms over her chest and says, "I still say we should have checked it out."

Ukyo laughs and says, "Come on sugar. I'll treat you to some free okonomayaki tomorrow when you break for lunch at the school you go to."

Nabiki smirks and says, "And any classmates that I bring with me. And I trust it will be at your place."

Ukyo sighs and says, "Fine but the limit is up to 6 classmates. Anymore after that I have to charge. I can't serve that many people for free."

"It's a deal then. Nice doing business with you Kuonji." Nabiki says shaking hands with Ukyo.

Ukyo sweat drops and says, "Did you have to use my last name?"

Hiei meanwhile was actually talking with Kuwabora. He didn't open his eyes though as his Jagan eye could tell him if he needed to stop or anything and says, "So my nephew wants to spend more time with me ha?"

"Yeah. He likes being around with you. He says you are cool and me and his mother are boring." Kuwabora answers.

Hiei actually laughed at that and says, "Now that is a new one. Anyway back to job at hand. What type of car are you planing on getting?"

"For the job it seems the best type would be at least four doors with big trunk room. We'll have to see what's there. I can make the modifications that would be needed for the job. But first we need to find a good enough car for them to use. The guys in NY did say that they think that the company should keep the Cadillac brand as a standard brand used. And it makes sense as they are built strong enough. I just have to see if this GM dealership has anything besides GM." Kuwabora answers.

"Then why not go to a Cadillac dealership?" Hiei asks not knowing how the car buying thing works.

"Because Cadillac is under GM. GM owns Cadillac. Plus I know this dealer. He usually keeps some cars from under all branches of a bigger company at his dealerships. He owns another one closer to my place. I'm going there tomorrow to get Yukina a car for herself to use. This way she doesn't need to rely on the busses or the trains." Kuwabora adds.

Hiei nods and says, "You better get her something she would like and not something for yourself."

Kuwabora sweat drops and says, "Don't worry I will."

Nabiki and Ukyo both listened in on the conversation. Ukyo smiled while Nabiki smirks and says, "Driving a Cadillac around would mean we would need to charge for to cover the gas prices and insurance on an expensive car like that."

Ukyo laughs and says, "But we already make enough to cover that."

"Yes but they don't know that." Nabiki says referring to their customers.

(Here you are. A new chapter. I wanted to write this earlier but school had to come first. Anyway R&R)


	22. YuYuGBII Chapter 2 part 2

The following morning was uneventful for anyone in the Saotome or Tendo households. The same for everyone else as well. Ranma and Ranko had woken up, ate breakfast, and went off to school with this being Ranma's first day of class. Ranma sighs as she looks on at her new school and says, "And I got accepted at a place like this? This just seems too weird."

And so she smacks her self in her face to wake her self up a bit more and says, "Alright then. Time to see what it is like inside and to see what my class is like."

She then looked down at her schedule and says, "Alright then. My class is in building B room 203. So I guess that means it's on the second floor."

And so Ranma put her hands behind her head and walks in with her bag with her at her side. All the while she was wondering why she was registered as a girl. She had seen guys at the school so it couldn't have been an all girl's school. She was having trouble figuring out what could have caused it until she remembered something. She told her mother of her trouble as a guy keeping girls away from herself and thinks 'Did mom do this to keep me from having more fiancee trouble?'

Shruging her shoulders Ranma walked into the building her class was supposed to be in and looked for her class. Finding her class room still had an earlier class in it she waited for it end. She laughs to her self saying, "That's right. I forgot my class started later than highschool. Oh well. My class is next...hey is she in my class too?"

At this a new girl walks over to Ranma and says, "Hi. So you're early too ha?"

"Yeah. This is my first class here. Kinda nervous, and I never admit that something is nervous." Ranma answers.

The new girls smiles and adds, "Really? I thought my brother was the only one like that. Anyway my name is Sasami Yoshiro. What's yours?"

"Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you." Ranma says putting her hand out for a handshake.

Sasami smiles and accepts the hand and says, "So you interested in this sort of stuff? I thought it was weird that the school had a Crypto zoology class. Who takes classes on that sorta stuff?"

"We do obviously. Plus I felt that it would help me at work." Ranma answers with a laugh.

"Help you at work? Where do you work that the study of monsters and stuff can help you?" Sasami asks.

"I'm a Ghostbuster. So that kind of stuff would help me." Ranma answers.

"Really! That's great! I called your company phone and no one answered. Can you help me after class?" Sasami asks.

Ranma gulps at the sudden change in the girl and says, "Umm I can check out your place. But I'll need to call my co-workers to actually do anything."

"That's good enough for me. Me and my roommates can't even sleep in our house anymore." Sasami says happily.

Soon after that the pervious class exited the class room allowing Ranma and Sasami to find a seat that they liked. It didn't take long for everyone else to enter the class as there was only 6 other students. Ranma blinks and says, "Wouldn't there need to be more students than this to have a class made?"

"Everyone says that when school starts. But I'm friends with the dean so she allows me to have small classes." the teacher says walking in.

Everyone turns and looks as an aged man walks into the class and closes the door. He smirks as he looks on at his class and says, "Welcome to Crypto zoology. My name is Dr. Hibiki."

Ranma's eyes widens and says, "You're a Hibiki? Are you related to a Ryoga Hibiki?"

The old man laughs and says, "That is my grandson's name. Does he still get lost all the time?"

Ranma nods not knowing what to say to this. She was then about to ask something and says, "Yes I did USED to get lost. But I found out that after you turn 35 you no longer become lost."

Ranma nods at this info and starts to think of another question until Dr. Hibiki started the class and so she just took down the notes. She figured that she could ask him later if there was another way to cure Ryoga of his curse. Why else would he ask if he still got lost?

After class Ranma walked with Sasami to her house. While walking there Ranma took out a PKE meter from her book bag and turned it on and kept an eye on it as they walked to her place. Sasami sighs as they got closer and says, "Now I know this may sound weird but don't mind the fire. It's not burning anything inside our place."

Ranma turns to Sasami and says, "Fire?"

And as soon as she said that they turned a corner and saw Sasami's place in a burning blaze. Ranma's eyes widen and she says, "Why the hell isn't the fire department here?!"

"They were. My roommate Rukia called them. Her father works as the fire chief so that was where we stayed while the fought the fire. They said that the fire didn't react at all to the water. And sense it wasn't burning any of the local buildings they stopped but as you can see there is someone there to report if that ever changes." Sasami answers as they walked down the street to her place.

She smiles seeing Rukia and says, "Hi Rukia! This is Ranma she is my classmate and is going to help us...hey where is Sayuki?"

"Sayuki went to a nearby store so that we could at least have something to eat and everything while we wait for the fire to be put out. By the way how is Ranma here going to help us?" Rukia answers.

"I'm a Ghostbuster and she thinks this is a paranormal event. And so far I think that...whoa!" Ranma answers as she looks at her PKE meter and sees it's reading. She then goes on to check the other readings on the devise as she pulls out a cell phone and calls Ukyo knowing that she was going to be at their headquarters that day.

Rukia wasn't so sure that the idea would work and looked to Sasami and says, "What makes you think this is paranormal?"

"The fire department had no effect on the fire." Sasami answers plainly.

"Oh" was Rukia's way to respond to Sasami's answer.

After a few minutes sirens could be heard racing to the scene. Ranma smirks and says, "My partners are on their way. Depending on what we find it will determine what the bill will be like."

"It wont be too expensive will it?" Sasami asks.

Ranma laughs and says, "I think we can work a student discount in the bill."

Sasami smiles happily and says, "Yay! Student discount!"

Rukia smiles as her friend starts dancing happily at getting a discount and says, "She never finds the discounts."

Ranma smiles too and says, "Well then I guess I made her day already."

Rukia nods as the car stops in front of the house and Ukyo, Nabiki and Hiei came out of the house. Ranma smirks and says, "My uniform in the car?"

"Yeah now get changed young lady. That is not regulation ghostbusting clothing." Nabiki answers jokingly.

Ranma laughs as she got into the back of the car and changed into her uniform. Ukyo blinks and says, "Why is Ranma wearing a school uniform?"

"Ranma is going to the same school as me. Oh yeah hi I'm Sasami and Ranma in a classmate of mine. She said that she was a Ghostbuster and so I brought her here." Sasami answers.

Nabiki smirks as she sees the fire and turns to Ukyo and says, "Told you we should have checked where those trucks were going."

"Shut up!" Ukyo responds back.

Hiei blinks and says, "This was here all night and day?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" Rukia answers.

"We were walking nearby and got a new car for our company. A friend of ours is customizing it for us." Nabiki answers. Which was good enough for Rukia.

Ranma then walks out and says, "Well then shall we go?"

The others nod but as they were about to walk in a firefighter stops them and says, "It's too dangerous. I can't let you in."

Rukia rolls her eyes and says, "Dad let them in. They know what they are getting into."

Rukia's father turns to her and says, "I will not let them in It is too dangerous."

Hiei glares at him and says, "You are not stopping me from doing my job. Now get out of my way."

Rukia's father was about to do something when Hiei showed he was much faster than him. He was already behind him and says, "You are not going to stop me."

Rukia's father sighs and gives in and says, "Fine but I need to tell you something first."

"What's that?" Ukyo asks confused.

"The fire isn't creating any light. Everything is dark in there. You will need something to light your way." was the answer they got.

Nabiki smirks and opens the trunk of their car and looks for something. Ranma walks over and says, "What are you looking for?"

"Those special goggles that we got from the crew in NY. They should let us see in the dark." Nabiki answers.

Ranma blinks and says, "They double as night vision goggles?"

"Not really. They work like the helmets on miners. You know everything is light up with a white light so everything is in it's natural colors." Nabiki answers.

"Oh I see." Ranma says not really getting it.

(Well here is the new chapter. By the way anyone have an idea for Dr.Hibiki's first name and what his possible cure to their getting lost cure? I'm having trouble thinking of something that he may have found as an alternative cure.)


	23. YuYuGBII Chapter 2 part 3: The Fires Out

After being told what their new head gear will allow them to do the team had been allowed to enter the burning building to stop the paranormal event. Hiei took aim and blasted the front door open to let them in. Ukyo sighs and says, "We'll give you another discount for that."

And with that being agreed to the team had entered the building and finally began their job. Once inside Ranma whistled at how dark it was until Nabiki turned her helmet on. Ranma laughs nervously and says, "I knew I forgot to do something. Anyway... why does it look like the place has four floors to it?"

"I don't know. It was only two stories high when we were outside." Ukyo says also confused.

"Everything is warped in here. Didn't you, Kurama, Yusuke and Akane find something like this before Ranma?" Nabiki answers while checking the area out.

"Yeah we did. The place was full of ice. But it didn't seem larger than it really was." Ranma answers as she kicked the floor as she tried to figure out what the hell was with the fire and why nothing was hot in the building.

That was when they all noticed something. Four small flames on the floor. Three of them red and one was blue. Ranma blinks and says, "Fire can be blue?"

"If it's ho enough." Nabiki answers.

They then saw that they were guarding a ladder. It was heading to the only way for them to get around the wall of fire that was in front of them but behind the flames. So they decided to walk slowly to see what would happen to the flames as they got closer. Once they were with in 10 feet of the flames they turned into hedgehogs. Sure they were hedgehogs that were on fire but they were hedgehogs none the less.

Ukyo took this time to test her aim in this place with their headgear on and blasted one of the three red ones. Nabiki did the same with another and Hiei took care of the last one leaving Ranma to blast the blue one. But once the blast hit the blue hedgehog it did nothing. Ranma looks to the others and says, "I'll keep it busy while you three get to the ladder. I'll catch up."

And so Ranma ran off and ran in circles keeping the blue hedgehog busy. Nabiki, Ukyo and Hiei decided that they would continue on and let Ranma meet up with them latter. So climbing up the ladder the three found that in order to reach the next floor they were going to need to jump to a ledge to climb another ladder. Ukyo and Hiei were able to make the jump easily but Nabiki was unsure of how she was supposed to do so. She had a feeling that she was stronger and in much better shape than she was before she took the job with how heavy the pack was and how much running they had to do. But she never really had to jump this kind of distance. She sighs and says, "Grab my hands if I can't make it!"

Ukyo nods and says, "Alright. Tell me when you're ready!"

Nabiki nods and sighs as she breaths in and out a bit. She took a few steps back and yells, "I'm going to jump."

And so she took off and right before running off the side she jumped into the air and into Ukyo as Ukyo was expecting that she was not going to clear the distance by that much and neither did Nabiki. Ukyo slid as she caught Nabiki and hit the wall. She let out a yelp of pain and says, "Damn it Nabiki! Why did you tell me to grab your hands as if you weren't going to make the jump!?"

"I didn't think I could." Nabiki answers as she stepped back a bit from Ukyo and regained her balance. She then looked at the distance she jumped and smirks and says, "I could make some money with this knowledge."

"With betting pools?" Ranma asks behind her.

Nabiki yells in surprise and says, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Anyway don't bother shooting the blue guys. They don't go away. But it seems they can't climb ladders. So they are easy to get away from." Ranma says scratching the back of her head.

And after that Nabiki took out the new device that Kurama made and says, "Alright. The first ghost we have to take care of is one more ladder up from this one. We have to get that one before we can the other two."

"So it's like last time. First a frozen building and now a burning building. I wonder what the ghosts will be like this time." Ranma says as she began climbing the ladder they jumped to get to.

"If it is anything like what I heard from Akane then I hope they are not like what they were. I don't want to be killed by a Snowman shooting a carrot at me." Ukyo says as she climbs.

"Snowman?" Hiei says confused as to what a Snowman was.

"I'll explain latter. Just get up there so we can get this one already." Nabiki says right under him on the ladder.

After all four had climbed the two ladders they needed to reach the room with the first ghost everyone looked at each other and silently nodded their heads informing that they were ready to get in the room to take care of the ghost. Once they entered the room the door disappeared behind them locking them in the room. They all walked to the center of the room and waited for the first ghost. What they got was not what they expected.

A huge head appeared on the ground. What surprised them was that it was a dragon head and that it was made of fire. It then rose into the air and stared at the team. Hiei then stretches his hand out and yells, "Dragon of the Darkness flame!"

Shooting from his hand the black dragon of fire charged at the red one and collided with it. Hiei smirked until he noticed that it did nothing at all. He cursed their luck and says, "It looks like we have to use the damn packs."

Everyone nods but then quickly kicks away from their spot as the dragon shot fire at them from it's mouth but then disappeared from view. Hiei then got ready with his pack and waited to see the dragon's head again. Nabiki, Ukyo and Ranma did the same knowing that they were going to need to fire at the dragon while dodging it's fire.

The dragon soon reappeared behind Ukyo. Nabiki seeing the dragon first shouts, "Ukyo behind you!" and then blasted the dragon aiming at it's head.

Ukyo hearing the shout out looks behind her and rolls out of the way and shoots at the dragon as she got a shot as did the others. While temporary immobilized the dragon was being weakened by the proton blasts and started the change color. The dragon went from Red to Purple and then disappeared again from view.

"Damn that was close. And hot. Why does it shoot real fire but the other stuff doesn't?" Ukyo asks seeing the burnt remains of the floor she once was.

"Probably because it is a high level ghost. It probably wanted us to get tired out by the smaller ones outside. Hey at least this is better than a snowman." Ranma says smiling from excitement.

Ukyo rolls her eyes and says, "I think I like the snowman more."

"Would someone tell me what a snowman is already?" Hiei says getting frustrated at not being able to understand what was being said.

"Can we take care of the dragon first. In case you have forgotten we didn't beat it yet." Nabiki shouts as if she were watching children.

And then the dragon showed up again this time behind Nabiki. Nabiki getting the idea from Ranma's face rolls out the way as the team blasted the dragon again. This time the dragon wasn't immobilized and shot it's fire at the team. Hiei took care of the fire as Ranma and Ukyo kept their beams on the dragon's head as Nabiki added hers to the fight. This time the dragon went from purple to blue and as before it disappeared right after.

Ranma sighs as everyone caught their breath. "I have a feeling that it wont change color again. But it will be much harder to destroy. It will probably stay mobile this time when it comes back up."

"You know this from experience?" Ukyo asks.

"It's what happened in the frozen building." Ranma answers.

And that was when the dragon came out again. This time going higher than before and snaking it's way around keeping it self moving as it shot fire at the group. Ranma dodges a blast and kept a proton beam on the dragon's head once it got up. Hiei followed Ranma's plan and kept a beam on it as well. Ranma meanwhile shouts, "Nabiki, Ukyo get a trap ready. When this thing gets beated it wil become a small ghost that we can trap!"

Nabiki and Ukyo nodding figuring that the haunting was the same type that the frozen apartment building was and that Ranma knew what she was talking about.

Soon after true to Ranma's words the dragon's body started burning away in mid air and turned into a small red ghost. Ukyo then blasted it and lead it to the trap that Nabiki had laid out. Once it was over the trap Nabiki smirks as she opens the trap and catches the ghost. Nabiki picks up her trap and says, "Well that is one down and two to go."

"And only one of them is going to be trapped. Trust me." Ranma responds as the door appears again allowing them to walk out of the room.

Following that battle the team moved on finding less creatures to stop them in their way. But there was some new ones that proved to be nothing more than a nuisance. And finally they entered the next room. In which they waited to the next ghost to attack them. What awaited them was an fiery imp. Ranma's left eye twitches and says, "An Imp? An Imp! This thing dares to take on a form of an oversized imp that is on fire!"

"Okay everyone you know the drill. This will be quick." Ukyo says as if they were taking care of a rat. And at this instant the ghost jumped at them only to be blasted by their beams into the wall changing from red to yellow. It then got up and tried to attack from the air but was blasted into the ceiling. And then it changed from yellow to green. And before it could land the team blasted it again causing it to burn away and show it's true form. And Ranma blasts that and lead it to the ghost trap they had ready for it.

Ranma sighs as she picks up the trap and says, "That's what you get for insulting us like that. Next time pick a form that has more power to it than a damn imp!"

"I don't blame Ranma for being angry. After the Imp Outbreak last year I have seen enough Imps to last me a lifetime." Nabiki says to keep Ukyo and Hiei from telling Ranma to shut up.

Ukyo sighs and says, "Yeah I know but does Ranma have to take it this far?"

"I say we destroy the thing when we are back. The less Imps the better." was all Hiei said as he too was more than annoyed at the sight of another Imp.

Nabiki sighs and says, "Alright guys lets go. One more to go. Come on Ranma. The last one will be a challenge for us judging from the readings."

Ranma smirks and says, "Good. Cause I need something to work my frustration out on."

The group was now able to enter the last room. They were now able to face the last ghost. And as such everyone was glad that they could end this job soon and get some rest. Once they entered the building Ranma and Hiei jumped over to their own spots in a round room that had a hole in the middle of it. Nabiki and Ukyo then took their own spots and waited for the ghost to appear.

Suddenly from the ceiling a giant face came out. It opens it's eyes and looks on at the group. With no emotion at all it then began to speak, "You think you can beat me? I'll show you mortals that I can not be beaten by inferior beings such as your selves."

It then went into the ceiling and disappeared from view. Everyone kept their eyes open guessing that it will show up from the walls and try to bite them or something. After a minute it appeared behind Ranma and opened it's mouth and allowed small ghost to come out and slide to Ranma to hurt her. As it did that though Hiei, Ukyo and Nabiki shot it's eyes and found it did nothing. And so Ranma rolled out of the way quickly and shot it's mouth until it disappeared again in the wall. The next time it showed up it was upside down and was trying to do the same to Nabiki. This time they knew where to shoot it so Ranma, Ukyo, Hiei and Nabiki were able to shoot it and weaken it. The next time it showed up it looked paler than it was before so they figured that is how they were going to decide how much left the ghost had.

It didn't take too long for them to see a pattern in the ghosts attacks. And as such it didn't take them too long for them to destroy the ghost. Once it was destroyed everything returned to normal and they found themselves in the kitchen. Ranma walked over to where the wall where the ghost once was and found something. She picked it up and says, "Hey guys. I found another tablet piece."

"Another one? What does it mean?" Ukyo asks.

"Don't know. We have to see where it fits and see if we can find a picture of what it should look like once completed in order to get that answer." Ranma says pocketing the tablet and walking out of the kitchen to let their customers know that it was over.

Nabiki handed Sasami the bill and says, "Just pay it when you get the chance to. We know it's a lot for a student to have to pay for."

Sasami nods and says, "Thank you. Now I can get some sleep and maybe even get my homework done."

Ranma laughs and says, "Let me copy off you once and a while and I might be willing to pay a bit of this my self."

"Oh no you don't Ranma. If I have to do the homework than you do as well" Sasami says fake glaring at her classmate.

Rukia rolls her eyes and says, "Anyway I'm sure you all would like to rest as much as we would like to get in our place. So I guess we'll see you later Ranma?"

"Sure I guess." Ranma says shruging her shoulders.

Nabiki rolls her eyes and says, "Come on Ranma. I'll drop you off at your place. If you don't get in the car now though I will charge you."

"Wait what? But that is the company car why should I pay for a ride?" Ranma asks.

"Because I said so. Now get in." Nabiki yells getting Ranma in so that they could all get home.

(There you go guys. Hope you R&R)


	24. YuYuGBII Not quite Chapter 3 yet

Several days have passed since the events of the burning building. But one group of people had no idea that the event occurred. In fact the reason why was because they were on an expedition to an island with very little info on it. Not many people were able to get past the jagged rocks that kept boats or many people from landing on the island. But it was decided that someone was going to have to explore it. And so the group set out with their ship and went to explore the island.

The group was made up a number of people. Archeologists and Geologists of all sorts. They were going through a jungle almost as if they expected to find something in there. After a half days travel they did find something. And as such when they found an old temple everyone was surprised.

One archeologist blinks and says, "Is that an Aztec temple?"

"No way. We are too close to Japan for that to be true plus we are no where near the Americas." another answers.

"Then what style is it?" the original asks.

"I think it is a mix. Come here look at this." another answers pointing to the writing on the wall.

"Is that Egyptian Hieroglyphics? Hey wait what is Aztec writing doing next to it?" the original asks now even more confused than before.

"This one got Sumerian writing."

"This one got Gallic writing"

"Here is one with Roman writing"

"This one has Prussian writing"

"Here is one with Mandarin"

"I found one with ancient Japanese from the Okinawa area."

"Now what are we going to do? Hey what this...whoa!" another scientist was asking but was interrupted as he triggered a trap and was pulled up by a rope. As soon as that happened a sickening howl was heard coming from the temple and suddenly before anyone knew it they were all in the same position except for one. As the one left was going to help a strange glow surrounded her comrades and went towards the temple. A strange creature popped out from a tablet and looked at the lone scientist.

It pointed towards where the ship was and says, "Nuu naa go. Na shi enta. Tsu no nami entrail. No entrail tu en hoen. Tu miyu tuk Tsu gei!"

The girl blinks and says, "I don't understand you. I don't understand your language. What do you want me to do?"

"It wants you to leave. Leave now before you become a permanent resident to the temple like the your friends."

"Ha? Who said that?" the scientist asks.

It was me child. Now leave before it becomes too dangerous." a ghostly figure said.

The girl blinks and says, "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now. Just go!" the figure yells.

And thus the woman nods and runs for her remaining crew and head back to Honshu, the main island of Japan.

(Sorry it's short. A bigger chapter is on it's way.)


	25. YuYuGBII Chapter 3

It was now 8 hours since the lone scientist was on the mysterious island. The ship had arrived at Honshu and the scientist had a destination in mind. They needed to rescue her comrades as well as research the temple. And she could only think of one group that could help her in her cause but first she needed some sleep.

-- -- --

Ranma yawned as she tried to stay awake in class. Sure she was interested in the material the only thing was that they were covering the one subject that she despised more than her father's training methods...Imps. She knew she needed to stay awake to get credit for being there this day but she wanted to also keep the info from getting to her. It was a lot of speculated info that Dr. Hibiki was informing the class based on books. But she knew the real reason why Imps were hated. They were like any other insect. They were no real problem, but damn it they were like locusts when they started to swarm. After the class reached it's half way mark Dr. Hibiki sighs and says, "Alright now. We'll take a break from Imps. Not much is known about them anyway as I said before. Now though I would like to talk about a Legend I recently came upon in my texts and source material."

At this Ranma became filled with a bit more energy as she was curious as to what this legend was about. But then her eyes widen like there was no tomorrow when Dr. Hibiki turned on a projection machine and showed a photo of a complete tablet. And Ranma could see where there were cracks and now knew that they only had a third of the complete tablet. Dr. Hibiki noticed the reaction and says, "Ms. Saotome would you like to share with the class what got you surprised about this picture?"

Ranma nods and says, "We have two pieces of that tablet where I work. We found them after two ghosts dropped them. We were trying to figure out what they were from as we couldn't find any pictures of a complete tablet."

Dr. Hibiki became surprised and says, "You have two pieces? That is not good."

Ranma having dealt with such things that feel into the "not good" category could only do one thing. "Why?" was the only word that came from her mouth as was now curious as to how dangerous this could be.

"This tablet is a key Ms Saotome. It is supposed to lock away a powerful entity every so many years. The last time it showed up in history was when the Amazon tribes in Europe disappeared and the fall of the Roman Empire. Both of which happened at the same time. Some believe that both people were battling something that was causing both societies to fall." Dr. Hibiki answers while looking at the class.

Ranma then immediately decided to ask Cologne about the Amazon bit but also decided to find more info on the tablet. But then Dr. Hibiki grabs Ranma's shoulders and says, "After class I am going to need to see those tablets. I will be able to give you and your friends more info on it then."

"Why not give me more info now?" Ranma asks.

"Would you remember it all?" Dr. Hibiki asks back.

Ranma sheepishly smiles rubbing the back of her head and says, "If I wrote it down."

Then Dr. Hibiki decided to end class then. He said that the rest of the class does not need to know what he needs to tell Ranma. Some of Ranma's classmates glare at her for getting to get to hear the full story while Sasami waves to her friend while leaving knowing fully where Ranma and her friends got the second piece.

-- -- --

"So you're saying that you want to hire us to protect you and to get your fellow scientists out of this haunted temple on some island that is hard to even get to. How much do you think that is going to be? We are not cheap by any means and for us to do that will be even more expensive." says Nabiki as the lone survivor of such ordeal explained to her what she wants to hire them for.

"Please say you'll do it. It's for scientific research and to save my friends." the scientist replies back.

Nabiki rubs her temple and says, "I don't know. What did you say your name was again?"

"My name is Dr. Briana Smith. I have been friends with everyone that was on this expedition since the time I met them all at various dig sites. Please I'll pay what ever your price is. Just say you'll do it." the lone scientist answers.

And about here is when Ranma and Dr. Hibiki walked into the temple. Ranma stretches her arms and says, "Doc this is Nabiki. Not sure who she is talking too, probably another client. Anyway I'm going to get changed and be right back. I'll get the others so that they can all hear this okay.?"

Dr. Hibiki nods as Ranma walks off to another part of the temple. He then looked towards Nabiki and says, "I have info on the tablet pieces that you all found."

Nabiki nods in understanding and informs him to find a seat. She then turns to Briana and says, "Dr. Smith I am going to be right back. Please excuse me."

Briana nods as Nabiki gets up and looks for Ranma. Meanwhile Briana and Dr. Hibiki then start talking about the tablet. Briana nods signaling that she knew about it and had recently found a temple. After what she saw there she believed it to be connected some how. She then goes and explains in further detail of what happened to explain her thesis as the good scientist she is.

Nabiki meanwhile smirks and says, "You're have been waiting for a chance to be on the job as a guy again for a while now. So I guess you decided to do so now.?"

Ranma nods as he zips up his uniform and says, "Doc has seen a lot of weird things. And probably knows of Jusenkyo so I thinks it's cool. Just as long as we get this job done then I guess he'll be able to tell us more on the tablet. We can't exactly bring him along. From what you said already it looks like this will be a long and dangerous one."

Nabiki nods and says, "True. So who should go? We should try to keep someone here incase things get bad. We could call them to inform them of any danger plus someone should be here incase there is another call that a normal team could handle."

Ranma thinks about it and says, "Why not have you, me and then Shampoo and Kurama come along. Shampoo could tell us if anything there looks like anything she had heard about from Cologne. You and me already have some back story on this and then of course Kurama can control plant life and has a lot of knowledge from his days as a demon. It would be the best bet for this one."

"That sounds reasonable. Alright then, I'll call Ukyo, Akane and Yusuke and put them on stand by. And maybe get one of them over here. While you call the others to come over here. We all know Hiei will probably stay close as it is anyway. So he isn't going anyway unless he was told to." Nabiki replies.

Ranma smirks and says, "Sure. I'll call them now." and then Ranma was off as he looked for the number book for the cell numbers of Kurama and Shampoo. Well mostly Kurama as he thought he should ask Cologne to come over as well and thus called the Cat Café to ask her to come over to speak with Dr. Hibiki and to possibly bring some food over for the long trip. While Nabiki simply takes out her cell phone and calls the others using the contact list on her phone.

(Here is the first part to chapter 3. Told you that a bigger chapter was on it's way.)


	26. YuYuGBII Ch3 part 2 The Chaos Begins

It has now been 4 hours since they left port on Briana's ship. They were told they could keep their equipment on deck or better yet in the captain's quarters where Briana was most of the time. And Ranma was happily eating some ramen in the galley with the others. Nabiki as well was eating something as she kept an eye on the tv for the weather. Shampoo was doing some exploring of the ship as she hasn't seen a ship this advanced and Kurama was out on the deck with his PKE meter keeping an eye on the paranormal activity readings it would get. He wanted a better idea of what they were getting into.

"So how is the weather looking Nabiki?" Ranma asked after slurping up some ramen noodles.

"There is a storm heading our way but the ship should be able to handle it and we should be on the island by then. And from what Briana said there isn't much on the actual island itself that would be dangerous in such a situation." Nabiki answers as she takes a bite from her toast.

"That's good. So how bad of a storm are we talking about anyway?" Ranma continues to ask as he gulps down the broth.

"Why are you so curious about the storm Ranma? It's not like you will change forms from it." Nabiki asks back.

"Shampoo. She'll transform if we can't keep her covered." Ranma responds back

"Oh yeah. Anyway if we can get her to put one of the rain jackets we ordered on then it shouldn't be a problem. It'll keep her dry and in uniform." Nabiki finishes as she starts to eat her waffles.

Shampoo then comes bouncing in and says, "Aye ya! This is amazing. So much equipment. Nothing like ours but it is still amazing. Oh and are we going to be there soon?"

"You'd have to check with Briana. Only she would know." Nabiki answers.

Shampoo nods and says, "Alright then..Why don't we head over to her so we can talk to her about it?"

"Because we are eating right now. Well Ranma still is anyway." Nabiki answers with a smirk.

Ranma then looks up from his plate and smirks saying, "It's not like this isn't a normal amount for me."

"True. It's actually probably a bit less." Shampoo and Nabiki reply back playfully.

Ranma rolls his eyes and says, "Fine. I'll take my cornbread and eat it on the way."

"And why did you have cornbread anyway? Doesn't it clash with what you're eating?" Nabiki asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not really. It actually goes really well with the rest of it." Ranma answers grabbing the said bread of corn.

"Hey give me one!" yelled Shampoo as she didn't have anything to eat yet.

"Hey that was mine!" yelled Ranma.

And so Shampoo ate it and says, "It's mine now."

"Meanie" Ranma jokingly replies as he fake sobs over the death of his stolen cornbread.

-- -- -- --

"Egon calling Kyle. Egon calling Kyle! Can you hear me?" asked the young woman over the Ecto 1's radio system.

"Egon here. What's wrong Kyle?" Egon asks he heard the distress in Kyle's voice over the radio.

"You know that Class 5 Shape shifter you sent us out to get? Well it started making some weird noise and a whole bunch more ghosts showed up. Some of them we never encountered before and are giving some weird readings." Kyle replies back hoping for an answer that would help them out.

"Weird readings? Like what?" Egon asks looking for more specific information.

"One spirt reads as a Class 6 but then it would change color suddenly and read as a Class 4. One of them separated into a whole lot of ghosts only to combine into one and it gained an extra ghost but it became weaker. But the problem isn't their strength it's their numbers. We need help Egon. Can you make it?" Kyle asks over the radio.

"Sure. I'll be there ASAP. Please hold on and tell Rolland to alter his pack the same way we talked about. He'll know what you mean." Egon says.

"Alright then. Kyle out." Kyle answers back and goes to tell Rolland the info.

Egon nods to himself and thinks about what he was told. He then remembered the news that reached him from the others. Peter said that ghosts were showing up everywhere in LA. Ray said Texas was flooded with them and Winston informed him that Florida was being overrun by them. So much so that all three men started their own Ghostbusting company in the cities they were in. Ray in Austin, Texas and Winston in Miami, Florida. He then decided to check in on his nephew. Ed Spengler ran a Ghostbusting operation out of Denver, Colorado. And they have as well dealt with big entities that the original team has had experience against. Now the same ones but spirits and madmen causing the same kind of devastation.

-- -- --

Ed Spengler had just got back from a job with his partners Pavel Karnov, Neil Anderson, and Levar Gordon. Levar was their most recent member that has joined the crew. Just went on his first official job as a Ghostbuster as well. Ed then heard his cell phone going off playing the theme from Legend of Zelda. He looked to his phone and answered it saying, "Hello Uncle. How are you doing? Is there anything happening over in New York?"

"Yes I'm afraid so Ed. And I was wondering how things were by you. I have just got news that things are becoming bad all over the coastal states. But I have nothing on states such as Colorado. Anything happening in the states in between the coasts?" Egon asks over the phone.

"Things are bad here but not as bad as they were a couple of months ago. But I already explained that to you before. We just have a lot of class 4's and class 3's and an occasional class 7 or higher. But nothing in the double digits. What are the levels everywhere else then?" Ed asks as he sat down.

"About the same. It's a mass surge of paranormal activity and I am getting worried. Please send me any updates when you get the chance to. I have to get going now. It was nice talking to you while I could." Egon says finishing up.

"Sure no problem. I'll send you an update as soon as I get new info in." Ed replies back as they both hangup knowing that the call was over and a brief one.

Ed then looks to the others and says, "Guys. Things just may become worse in Denver. Things are not looking good anywhere else."

Neil rolls his eyes and says, "Great just great. Now what are we going to have to fight a giant marshmallow man? Or are we going to be dealing with a spirit trapped in a painting?"

"Neil you know that wont happen. Why do you keep joking like that?" Ed asks as he sits down on their couch.

"Well what else is there?"

"Many other things could happen. Not just what was covered in the movies." Ed explains. He then goes into detail explaining that based on what he seen in Denver and what he has been told by his Uncle. It looked like there were going to need to put in a lot of all nighters just to keep things calm in the city.

-- -- -- --

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan Yusuke was sitting back in a chair when Akane, Hiei, and Ukyo came in to wait with him for any calls. Yusuke grabs a pile of papers to look at them and says, "Hey Akane, Ukyo. Do any of you two believe in the whole one creature causing the fall of the Roman Empire?"

"No idea. How could we? It's not like we seen anything that could." Akane responds.

Hiei opens his third eye and says, "Yes you have. We all have. It was the creature that took over your school. The creature we blew up with an exploding proton pack. Hell for all we know he could still be alive and just trapped in that dimension."

"Don't say things like that. I do not want to think of that thing being able to come back." Ukyo responds back in anger.

Yusuke lays back into the couch and says, "Well. I think we should think about it. It could come back or this thing we are dealing with now could be worse. I don't want to be unprepared for such an event."

Hiei smirks and says, "Very well put Urameshi. By the way what made you ask your question?"

"These papers. They say that an ancient creature is what is locked away in a tablet. The very same tablet that we only have three pieces to. Which means it is no longer sealed. They say that it is what caused the Roman Empire to fall among many other smaller groups of people such as Amazonian tribes in the area. So I was wondering what your thoughts were on the idea." Yusuke answers passing on the papers he was looking at.

"If you four want I can inform you of more stories from ancient people that talked of such a creature. It could help pass the time along." Dr. Hibiki informs as he came it.

But then the alarms went off and so the four got up and ran to get their suits on and to get to their job. Dr. Hibiki smiles and says, "Well. At least they take their job more seriously than I thought they would."

-- -- --

The four have now arrived on the island. Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo, Dr. Briana, and Kurama were now on their way towards the temple. They knew they had to get their fast and they knew this for one reason and one reason only. They did NOT want to be outside when the storm hit the island.

After about an hour of walking they have finally found the temple. The Ghostbusters were amazed at the temple. It was a beautiful sight although it was also a horrible sight. The blood stains on the ground and temple walls were the reason for that. Kurama like the archeologist with them was amazed at all of the different cultures that were represented in the temple. Almost as if it were their signature on a political document. That is when it hit him. That was exactly what those tablets were. It was the people of the Earth at that time saying that they agreed to what ever the document or agreement said. He then looked at the main temple after finishing his exploring of the surrounding tombstone like stones and tomb like buildings. "Guys this is big. And I think I found out why this happens every now and then. I will only be able to tell if I am correct when we go inside."

Ranma nods and says, "Alright then. Lets get going then."

It was at this point that Dr. Briana stops and says, "I don't think we can. When me and my friends tried to do so yesterday something in there stopped us."

"Don't worry. You got us with you." Shampoo responds back pulling up a sleeve.

An eerie aura then caused the temple to grow green and a voice yelled, "WHO ARE YOU!"

-- -- --

AN: Well here it is. The next chapter. And yes I did just add a bit of Extreme Ghostbusters and the Denver Ghostbusters from Freddy vs the Ghostbusters & Return of the Ghostbusters by Braxtanfilms from . The two fan made movies are great. And of course that means I don't own their characters as well. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Still waiting for a name for Dr.Hibiki. I don't want Ryoga to call him Uncle and that is it. I just can't think of a first name for him. If anyone can think of one that would be great. Anyway thanks for reading. New chapters for my other fanfics are also in the works. They are mostly in the brainstorming idea phase as I have been focusing my thinking for this one.


	27. YuYuGBII Ch3 pt3: Chaos Continues

Ranma, Nabiki, Briana, Shampoo and Kurama had all took a step back when they heard the voice. Briana then reacted by hiding behind the biggest person in the group who happened to be Kurama while the other four got them selves ready for what could be possibly the greatest evil the world has ever known. Briana then poked her head from behind Kurama and says, "Didn't you ...um talk in a different language the last time I was here?"

The aura looked towards Briana and while usually that wouldn't be possible this aura had a face in it. It then smirks and laughs evilly and answers, "We learned much from the souls of your friends. And since we now know that the world does not remember the agreement which was made over a millennia ago we are going to need to remind the world what it once feared."

"Now hold it right there. I don't know who you think you are but we are not going to let you cause chaos around the world for your own enjoyment. We are a smarter human race than what once was. We no longer need to fear the spirits or demons of the other side." Ranma interrupts with a smirk on his face.

"Aiya. Ranma is right. We no longer need to fear you. We can defeat you." Shampoo adds in finding the will to speak again after seeing the aura.

"Is that so? What makes you think that?" asked the powerful aura.

Nabiki smirks seeing that Kurama had already set a trap down knowing exactly what Ranma wanted to do when he first his outburst. She then turns her proton gun to the aura and says, "These do."

And so the four pushed down on the trigger and fired off the familiar beams of proton energy and hit the powerful aura causing it pain and to be unable to get away. It struggled to get away as it changed it's shape tried to fly into the temple and everything before it tired out. Kurama sees the unspoken question in the face of the aura and answers, "We are the team that is going to save our world. We are the Ghostbusters. You better hope that your friends in that temple are stronger than you are. Cause if they are not then you will never get out."

And so he closed the ghost trap that was on the floor and captured the aura in it. Before picking it up though he turned to the others and says, "That was easily the weakest specter in the temple. Nothing else is going to be as weak."

"Well then lets hurry up then. We got a world to save here." Ranma answers as he walks into the temple with Shampoo and Nabiki. Kurama rolls his eyes at that but then looks to Briana and says, "We'll take it from here. Please don't go further into the temple than what is needed to stay out of the rain."

"Alright then. And thank you." Briana answers back with a smile as she watches Kurama walk down deeper into the temple. After she was sure he couldn't see her anymore she pulled out a camera and started to take pictures of the interior of the temple. It was bound to be a great find and she was going to make sure her friends didn't risk their lives for nothing.

-- -- -- -- --

Yusuke and the others had just arrived at their location to find an old abandoned warehouse that was scheduled to be demolished and have a new building put in it's place. Ukyo looks around and found the person in charge of the demolition and told the others to follow her.

They had found the man hiding under a desk in the small building outside of the site. Akane rolls her eyes and says, "Hey you called us right? Why do you need our help?"

The man hearing the new voice slowly gets up from under his desk and asks, "You're the...Ghostbusters?"

"Yes. We are here to solve your problem." Hiei answers in disgust at the man's cowardly reaction to the situation.

"Don't mind him. So what is the problem? Shouldn't the dynamite or what ever you guys use be enough to bring the place down and stop the haunting?" Yusuke asks.

"Not these spirits. They seem to have been here for years. Hundreds of years in fact. Plus they wont let us set the explosives in their places. And we can't just go in there because they have been throwing anyone who goes in there into the bay. They wont let anyone in to even do a blessing." The man answers from under his desk feeling slightly safer now that the help has arrived.

Yusuke scratches his head and says, "I guess we have to come up with something then. I guess damage to the place wont matter to you guys then right?"

"I guess. Just try to avoid any of the beams with a red X on them. That is where we are placing the explosives. We can't have a single one fall before the demolition other wise it would make everything change and we would need to find new spots to put the explosives in order to safely destroy the building." The man answers back.

Hiei smirks as does the others and says, "Then this will be much easier thank you."

Now heading towards the actual building Ukyo picks up a reading on her PKE meter. So she grabs it and takes a look to see if she could get a better reading. At this moment Yusuke decides to do the same with the new model. Yusuke finds that the spirits are being controlled by something under the building. And the only way to even be able to reach it is to face it's guarding spirits in the various levels of the warehouse. He stops walking and got the others attention by doing so. "Guys this is going to be harder than we thought. The spirits are being controlled by one main spirit UNDER the warehouse and that spirit has guarding spirits in the warehouse that we have to beat before we even face it. But I don't even know how we are going to get to this thing. It's not in the warehouse." Yusuke answers the unsaid questions on Ukyo, Akane and Hiei's faces.

"So how many guardian spirits are there?" Akane asks trying to remember if there was a subway train that went under the warehouse.

"Four. And then the cause would be five. This looks like it is the same type of haunting as the others with the tablet pieces." Yusuke answers.

"Great just great. An all nighter. And I have a test tomorrow too." Akane complains as she kicks a rock towards the warehouse knocking down a corner of it.

Wide eyed the others look to Akane to see that she was just as surprised. She then lowers her head and says, "Just great. Now we destroyed a part of the damn thing."

"What's this we Akane? It was all you and a rock that did that." Ukyo asks in surprise.

"If it was that easy to take down then I'm glad that you did that. Now we know how weak the damn building is." Yusuke finally says after recovering from the shock of seeing what he just saw.

"I could have taken down half of it. With one punch." Hiei answers with a smirk.

Then they notice something was wrong. Instead of them heading towards the guarding spirits they went after them. Yusuke then charges his pack and says, "Well I guess you made the job easier for us. Now everyone get ready!"

Ukyo, Akane and Hiei nod and got into formation so that they could each get one of the guardian spirits. One was made up of pinkish red orbs chained together attached to a single giant eye. Another looked to be a giant red, black and green scorpion. The third one looked to be a combination of a panda and bull. Causing Ukyo and Akane to laugh at it instantly thinking of Genma. And the fourth one no one could tell what it was because it was encased by steel plates. It made it self a suit of armor and everyone agreed that it would be the last one they go after. It was the slowest of the spirits and the others could be taken down much easier due to lack of armor. The only thing that they were worrying about was how to get to the ghost that was controlling them all when they were done with the four spirits attacking them.


	28. Deeper into the Temple & Pathway Found

It didn't take long but they were now down to one guardian spirit. The others were pretty easy despite their rank umong the ghosts that were in the old warehouse. And so Yusuke, Akane, Ukyo and Hiei stared at the encased spirit as it finally arrived at their location. Once it reached them they got a better understanding of what it was. It wasn't incased in anything. It was a haunted air-conditioning duct and the creature wasn't even outside of it yet. It had to warp the duct in order to reach them and made it walk.

"So what do we do now?" Akane asks as she looks at the thing she guessed was staring back at her and the others.

"Fn we blast it of course. What kind of question was that?" Hiei asks as he smirks at the ghost making it take a step back as he also took aim.

"Well they were going to demolish the place anyway so we wouldn't have to worry about damaging the thing." Yusuke says as he looks at the creature wondering just what to do.

But then a proton beam blasts by his vision as Ukyo and Hiei blasted the spirit while it was still haunting the air-conditioning duct. Causing the vent to melt away revealing the ghost inside to be nothing more than a child.

"Hey hold on. It's just a ghost of some kid." Yusuke shouts causing the two to stop.

"Hey! Don't call me some kid. And what do you know that makes you think that you can talk to me like that ha!?" shouted the ghost at Yusuke.

Yusuke gives it a bored looking face and replies, "Okay you can blast it."

And so all four of them began teaching the rookie ghost just what they knew. All the while Yusuke was wondering just what made this ghost so special that it was strong enough to need all four beams to constantly hit him before it broke apart into it's weaker state allowing them to catch it. There had to be a better one to choose. He figured that the reason was to make them feel guilty.

He then looked down at the ground and realized something. The area where the ghost that was controlling them all was at the right level to be where a subway train could be. He noticed this when he noticed that during the fight the ghost caused a portion of the subway system to pop out of the ground giving them a way to reach the spirit.

Yusuke walks over to the subway tunnel entrance that the ghost created carefully as to react incase the trains still would work for some reason. Akane though walks right into it and says, "Lets go already. We have to show these things who they are messing with."

"Anyone else think that Akane has been watching too many action movies?" Ukyo asks as she follows.

"Na. I bet she was talking with Peter again. For some reason she just loves to talk to that guy. Don't know why. The guy doesn't seem to know anything." Yusuke answers as he and Hiei followed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ranma can you see anything?" asks Shampoo as she almost trips over her own feet.

"Actually yet I can. Me and Nabiki both can." Ranma answers behind her causing her to jump and clutch onto the temple ceiling.

"Nice job Shampoo. Now I know why you all loved doing that to me." Ranma adds with a smirk.

Shampoo hearing this looks down and can now clearly see that Ranma and Nabiki were using the goggles that helped them out in the burning building case a while back. She then pouts and pulls her's down as she lands and turns it on.

"That wasn't funny Ranma." Shampoo replies back.

Kurama shakes his head as he walks by and says, "Guys we need to be very careful in here. Temples tend to have traps in them. So watch out."

"But this isn't a true temple is it Kurama? You said so your self that it was a giant contract signed by the world's nations at the time. So why would there be any traps?" Nabiki asks as she triggers one such trap causing her and Shampoo to drop into a trapdoor and down into two separate rooms down deeper in the temple complex.

"I go after Nabiki and you after Shampoo?" Ranma asks as he looks down at the trap doors that were still open where the two were standing.

"I don't think that would be wise. But it might be a good idea for one of us to be with one of them. That way we would know that they are safe. When you get to them tell me over the radio." Kurama answers but then is interrupted by Nabiki on their radios.

"Don't worry about me guys. I'm fine and I know what I'm doing. And I'll be more careful about traps. I still can't believe that I didn't see that coming." Nabiki tells them over the radio as she dusts her self off with her hands.

"Aiya! Same goes for Shampoo. Shampoo be sure to be careful. Shampoo is not with Nabiki if you were wondering. Shampoo thinks we fell to two different locations." Shampoo adds as she finishes hearing Nabiki tell Ranma and Kurama to not go anywhere.

"Nabiki, Shampoo I want you two to try to find the center of the temple complex. Remember to think of it as one at all times. That is where we are going to try to meet you two. That will be where we will be able to find out what is going on in here." Kurama answers back to let them in on his plan.

"Right will do." Nabiki answers as she continues going looking at her PKE meter's map function using electronic pulses to find where the walls were in the temple and thus the center of the temple.

"Aiya Shampoo understand. Will wait for you if Shampoo arrives first." Shampoo then ends her connection as she too uses the same PKE map function as Nabiki.

Ranma sighs and decides that for now he was going to follow Kurama as there was no other way to go anywhere in the temple besides backward and out or down and below following Nabiki or Shampoo. So he and Kurama started walking down the hall they were in so that way they could meet up with Nabiki and Shampoo later. And of course they were also hoping to not trigger any traps with each step they take.


	29. YuYuGBII Ch3 pt5:Out of the hole at last

It has now been about an hour since the girls separated from Ranma and Kurama. Kurama and Ranma since then have also split up to cover more ground when they found a fork in the hall ways. Nabiki meanwhile had found a way to light her path. She lowered the strength of her pack when she found a something that looked like a place where a torch would be place in order to light other torches along a path. And since then she has found out that there was some blank walls in the temple. She figured that was so that new nations could add their signatures to the contract over time.

Kurama had found a staircase to reach to the lower level where he had found out where Shampoo landed. He only knew this cause he found ripped pieces of her uniform and strands of her hair. He then decided to follow her steps so that he could find her. Ranma on the other hand had found a large multiple level room. And from the looks of it the room was the main chamber. And so he jumped down to the main level just in time to see a row of what looked like gunpowder light multiple lanterns along the wall and Nabiki following it. "Nabiki?"

"Ranma? Wow so I guess we are in the right place." Nabiki answers Ranma as she walks into the chamber from a narrow hallway. After that they heard a scream and saw Shampoo jump into the chamber followed by Kurama and a giant bolder that rolled into the main chamber and then down into the pit that was in the exact center of the room.

"Well it looks like everyone is here. And that the room is well lit as well." Kurama states as he turns off his goggles and looks around the chamber noticing that more lanterns were still being lit all over the temple.

"So what now?" Shampoo asks she gets up from her position on the ground from her bad landing.

"We try to get the head ghost of this place to show up so that way we can get the hell out of here." Ranma says as he looks around hoping for said ghost to show up.

"...Show up damn it!" Ranma shouts in frustration as he wanted to get out of the temple already.

Nabiki shook her head with a smile on her face at Ranma's antics. Sure she wanted to leave as well but pissing off a ghost wasn't a good idea. At least in her book and that usually means it's a bad idea in anyone's book.

-- -- -- --

"Akane do you even know where you're going?" Ukyo asks as she steps up onto the platform that they finally reached so that she could sit down and rest her feet from the climb down the tunnel.

"Of course I do! I'm heading to where the ghost is!" Akane shouts as she starts walking down the tunnel just to have Yusuke yank her up and onto the platform. Now furious at Yusuke Akane starts to stomp towards him but Hiei stops her and says, "The ghost is down there. We still have to go deeper. The service stairway to the tunnel below us should be able to get us there."

"Arg damn it! I want to go home already! I have class tomorrow and a test to study for." Akane screeches in frustration.

"Yeah yeah, we heard you when we were above ground. Now lets get going." Yusuke says as he noticed that Ukyo was done resting her feet.

He opens the door to the service stairway and leads the group down the stairs wanting to get this job done and over with. Ukyo right behind him starts cursing the inventor of stairs and the person who decided that it could be better to put stairs there and not an elevator. Hiei didn't care and was making sure that Akane did jump down the flight of stairs. He didn't want to deal with an angry Ranma if Akane were to get hurt.

-- -- -- --

"Ranma can you stop provoking the spirits of the temple?" asks Nabiki as Ranma has had just finished insulting the spirit in anyway that he could.

After a while he finally got a response from a ghost. An unusual ghost for them as it had lots of vines and flowers and ... a giant head?

"That looks like the thing from the movie "Little Shop of Horrors". Why does it look like that thing?" Nabiki asks no one in particular. Which got Kurama to snap his fingers as he was trying to remember the name of the movie he was thinking of when he saw the ghost. And well Nabiki just answered his unheard question for him.

"You pests are annoying. I think I'm going to enjoy eating you and your souls." The creature interrupts launching a vine at Shampoo.

Jumping away from the attack Shampoo shouts, "Aiya! Shampoo is no food for plants!" in annoyance and anger. How dare a plant think of her as food?

"Alright buddy. You had your fun. Now it's time for you to go away. And these unlicenced nuclear accelerators that will be temporarily known as your weed whacker for today." Ranma announces as he charges his pack along with Nabiki and Kurama.

The plant gulps and says, "Now just wait a minute..."

Shampoo then fired off a blast and stared to chase it towards the others so they could get it as well. They wanted to get this done and over with. And that meant not letting the creature do much at all. Now only if they were to remember that when the destroyed or captured the ghost that haunted an area that their affected territory would return to normal and in a place like the temple that could mean it going away if it was a creation of the super natural.

-- -- -- -- --

"Akane calm down! It's not going anywhere. You somehow melded the damn thing to the train. Now we can trap it and get out of here." Yusuke says as he grabs Akane as she tried to blast the small creature that once resembled Slimer.

Ukyo scratches the top of her head and says, "Shouldn't of this thing be stronger? And don't we have to destroy it in order to get the tablet piece that we know it has?"

"Not this time. It dropped that when Akane started to make the thing apart of the train. So we'll just trap it and be gone." Yusuke answers as Hiei laid the trap down under the ghost and trapped it while they all on instinct looked away from the blinding light the trap produced when it opened.

"Good riddance. Now we can go home." Akane declares as she heads to the staircase they used to get to the lower tunnel.

"Should we worry that the transit system will come looking for us seeing as how their train now has a giant hole in it?" Ukyo as she was helped up onto the platform by Yusuke.

"I hope we don't have to. That would be an expensive collateral damages fee." Yusuke answers

"Fn. Let's just go already." Hiei interrupts walking past them with the trap in hand.

Yusuke and Ukyo just shrug their shoulders as the follow and head out to collect their pay.

-- -- -- --

Ranma, Nabiki, Shampoo, Kurama and Briana were now standing in the middle of an island that no longer showed any signs of a temple being there except for the unusual shape of the area that had no signs of life. "Okay so that was something I wasn't expecting. The entire temple is gone and now we have a new piece to the tablet back home. A few pieces actually. And no shelter from the storm. Now that I remember that." says Ranma as he looked around them.

"Who says we go home and act like the temple was never hear? Who is going to believe us about it anyway besides those within our group?" Nabiki asks everyone.

"Shampoo agree. Shampoo will just act like this was a bad dream." Shampoo answers.

"I'll go along with that." Ranma answers for himself.

Kurama nods and says, "This would be very difficult to prove that the temple was even there. So I agree to this idea."

"Briana?" Nabiki asks as she looks to the one who was researching the site to begin with.

Briana began to cry and says, "My research is ruined. No one would believe me now. I have no choice but to agree."

"Good. Then lets get home before it rains again." Nabiki replies with everyone following her so that they could finally get off the accursed island they were on at the moment.


	30. YuYuGBII Time to clean

A couple of weeks have passed and things mainly stayed the same. No new tablet pieces were found but a lot of ghosts were being captured all over the planet. European countries began seeing Ghostbusting teams being created to deal with their own problems. The South American and African continents mean while only had one or two teams each due to lack of ready technology and people willing to do the jobs. An Australian team was founded on both the East and West coast of the country. The new generation team in New York consisting of Kyle, Roland, Eduardo, and Garret were even busier than ever and were starting to see the limits of their equipment. And since they were the only ones using it Egon had decided to bring in a couple of the packs that Ranma and the others were using in Japan as they were having the best results while the Denver team coming in second in effectiveness.

While all of this was going on a new phenomenon began in the Tokyo area. Areas of the city were becoming covered in slime. The last time any building was covered in slime was when Vigo haunted the National Museum of Art in NYC. And this got Kurama worried. They didn't have a giant statue like the Statue of Liberty if this slime reacted to good vibes in the same way as the Mood Slime. And this only caused more confusion among their research team consisting of Dr. Hibiki and Briana. Briana had nothing else better to do and Dr. Hibiki was an expert in the area to begin with so he was a much better candidate than them. And when he came up with a theory he would run it by them to see what their experience on the job taught them about the Super Natural. He knew they would have more actual knowledge but they were needed to actually go out there and catch ghosts.

Although Briana was helping out the team she still needed to get back to her family and friends and that meant she had to leave so Nabiki did the only thing she could think of doing. She put up a Help Wanted sign by their built in garage that went into the mountains that Genkai lived on. She was about to head back up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. And Nabiki couldn't help but smirk when she saw who it was.

"You want the job? Great you're hired. Just follow me. Oh and if you were looking for Ranma he should be in shortly." Nabiki answers to their nod right as she spoke the question and then showed the people she was talking to were to go.

---- ----- ------ ----- ----- ------ -----

Ranma yawns as he walks up the stairs heading in to work. He really hated working on Sundays. Couldn't they at least have shorter hours on Sunday? What kind of job has only eight people going around in two teams of four and have a business that has their hours of operation nearly being 24/7? They practically were open for that much lately. He was seriously considering releasing the Sandman that they caught years ago or at least work out a deal where he could be asleep for a week or two. That would wake him up for sure. Well that and a bucket of ice cold water being splashed in his face.... in fact that just happened.

"Wagh! .... What was that for?! What are you trying to do ..... Sayuki? Is that you?" Ranma asks as he looks on to see his classmate's roommate.

"Hey Ranma! Oops! Sorry about that! I was just cleaning up the outside a bit. Sasami and Rukia are here as well. We needed a job to both pays you guys off and our tuition. Plus our parents thought it would be a good idea to start since they didn't want to stop giving us money flat out cold and leave us dry you know? Oh I'm rambling now. Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again. Oh and Sasami is having some trouble with the class you both are in. So do you think you guys could help her?" Sayuki replies seeing that she accidently splashed Ranma.

"It's great to see you too.....but why are you using ice cold water? Wouldn't hot or warm water work best for cleaning?" Ranma asks.

"Oh man! I screwed up again. I'm just no good at this cleaning stuff. Well I'll use this for now anyway and change it up later. Thanks Ranma see ya!" Sayuki answers as she runs off with a brush mop cleaning up titles in the front of the temple.

"Well she seems to be doing well. Oh well. Now it's time to see what the other two are doing." Ranma says to himself as he walks in just to see Sasami and Rukia organizing all of their past jobs. They were doing it very good as well from what he could tell.

"They are first going by year and then type of haunting. Then comes where they were and then who called it in. They are doing real well. Oh and in case you are wondering the Year of the Imp invasion took two whole file cabinets. And those were the big ones." Nabiki answers seeing Ranma walk in.

"Why are they doing this though?" Ranma asks.

"To make it easier for us to go back and make a reference to them. And to see what kind of patterns there are. It's a good idea really. And Egon wants to make an Encyclopedia using everyone's data anyway and this way it would be easier for him to get source material." Ukyo answers for Nabiki from behind the desk doing her part to make the place more organized.

"Let me guess. Today we are doing just this?" Ranma asks.

"Basically. We really needed to get this done. We already have a message on the machine so that we can get all of the calls in. Once we are done with this we will decide on how to handle the missed calls." Nabiki answers.

"What if it is a major job?" Ranma asks still taking in the sight of everyone cleaning up the place. And he meant everyone. Keiko and Yusuke were going through the equipment and making sure they were all clean. Atsuko was helping Yukina in the kitchen. Kuwabora was working on the two cars with Hiei, Kuno and Sasuke. Soun was even over helping out. Mostly by keeping Yukina and Kuwabora's kid Kenshin. Akane was helping Dr. Hibiki gather books for him to study. And apparently his mother was coming over to help Atsuko and Yukina.

"We have the answering machine on speaker so that way we can hear what the message is while they record it." Nabiki answers.

"Is my dad coming over to help as well or is it just my mom?" Ranma asks.

"He should come by and help. The no good bastard should stop being lazy and help out." Ukyo responds.

Ranma had to sweat drop at that and replies, "What if he did come or my mom came by with Ranko and my sister heard that Ukyo?! I don't want her to hear people say that about him just yet. He hasn't done anything to get her made at him yet. He is honestly trying to be a good dad this time around."

Ukyo sighs and says, "Sorry Ranchan. It's force of habit you know?"

"Yeah I know." Ranma answers accepting Ukyo's apology.

"So you going to help or what Ranma?" Nabiki asks.

"Yeah I'll help. I think I'm going to help Sayuki out outside. It is a big place after all." Ranma answers.

"Good point. Alright then. There should be an extra mop or something somewhere in here." Nabiki saying opening a closet. She was about to hand one to Ranma when she turned around to see him gone. She blinks and sees only Ukyo and asks, "Where did he go?"

"Outside. I think he is going to help by taking a broom and sweep any sand away on the brick pathway so they would just have to hose it down." Ukyo answers.

"Cleaning smart instead of hard ha? He has improved since this whole Ghostbusting thins started." Nabiki answers complimenting Ranma.

"You could say that again." Ukyo responds with a smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Kurama?" asks Yukina

"I think he is using his demon powers to get rid of weeds and stuff outside why Yukina?" asks Akane while holding a box full of books.

"His mother is on the phone and said his cell phone is dead. She wanted to ask him something." Yukina answers.

"Right. I'll go tell him his mom is on the phone." Nabiki says heading out while Yukina thanked her.

Akane sighs as she gets back to work while Yukina tells Kurama's mom that he should be just a moment. Ukyo then smiles as Atsuko set out some snacks and iced tea for everyone. Ukyo grabs a glass and says, "Thank you Atsuko. I was getting pretty thirsty."

Yusuke smiles as he grabbed a small plate of cookies and two glasses for him and Keiko saying, "Yeah thanks mom. We sure did need the help today."

"It's no problem Yusuke. I needed something to do today anyway. Plus this keeps me from getting drunk and making the house a big mess. We don't need that now do we?" Atsuko answers with a laugh.

"Mom that isn't something to laugh about. The last time that happened the house was set on fire." Yusuke replies being disturbed by his mom's attitude on the whole thing.

"Oh relax Yusuke. And besides that was arson anyway. The house would have burned either way." Atsuko answers grabbing some cookies and having a drink her self.

Yusuke just sighs and as he leaves he asks Yukina to keep the alcohol away from his mother as his friends laugh. Sasami and Rukia decided to bring Kuwabora and Hiei their treats and iced tea. They probably didn't see them as they were working on the cars. Kuwabora and Hiei both getting dirty fixing them up. While Kuno and Sasuke helped them by cleaning them. So Shampoo decided to bring them theirs as she just got in late and didn't want to be rude by just starting to snack on the treats before doing any of the work.

------ ------- ------- ------ -------

"Kurama! Your mom is on the phone!" Nabiki shouts as she searches for him just to get scared when he hangs upside down from a branch in front of her with a pair of shears in his hand.

"Mother is on the phone? I wonder what she could need. Thank you Nabiki." Kurama responds as he flips off the branch.

"Damn it Kurama! Don't do that to me. I'm starting to think you've been hanging out with Ranma too much." Nabiki responds after calming her self down a bit.

Kurama laughs nervously a bit and replies, "Sorry about that. I was just doing some finishing touches on the tree. I should be done with the front yard in an hour or so."

"Is that so? So what were you doing up there with those shears?" Nabiki asks.

"Something got stuck in the tree and I couldn't use my rose whip to get at it or use any of my other abilities. It was injured and dying and I didn't want to scare it to death. But I was too late and the bird had died. I was going to burry it but a fox came by and it was hungry so I tossed it the bird. Now that mother fox has food to feed it's young so I did a better thing by doing so." Kurama answers.

"How do you know it was a mother fox?" Nabiki asks skeptical of the answer.

"She had a baby fox running behind it followed by two others." Kurama answers as he went inside to answer his phone call.

"Oh." Nabiki replies back simply. That was satisfactory for her. Plus out of the corner of her eye she could of swore she just saw the same fox family scurry off somewhere into the woods behind Genkai's temple. She sighs as she walks to get her snacks as she realized she was hungry. Only to remember that Ranma and Sayuki don't know that it was break time. She then shrugs her shoulders and figures that someone went to get them.


	31. YuYuGBII Time to clean pt2

After talking with his mother Kurama returned to working on the outside of the temple only to find it done already. He then decided to find out how everything got cleaned so fast, his first theory involved Ranma and Sayuki. And so he went and searched for them. He found them sitting on a couple of fold out chairs enjoying the iced-tea that everyone else was sharing inside the temple. Kurama smiles and says, "So did you two clean everything out here?"

Ranma smirks and responds confidently, "Yeah we did. All it took was the hose and a push broom mop. After that we went to work on the outside walls when we noticed that they were clean already. And we remembered that we didn't need to clean them anyway. We could always just hire someone for that."

"Yeah. Other than that there was just the lawn care. And everyone agreed that we should just hire someone for that considering the size of the place. We would of course tell them not to disturb the wildlife and to not touch the woods behind the temple." Sayuki adds in after finishing her glass of iced-tea.

"That's a good idea. We really should be focusing on the problems through the city. Like what is causing the slime to appear and what is causing it to cover some small buildings." Kurama replies as he sits down on the third chair which was provided for him.

"I agree. It is kinda creepy how bad everything is becoming. I just hope we can deal with it." Ranma agrees laying back into his chair.

Sayuki smiles as she gets up to leave the two experts to talk. She bushes aside her hair and says, "Well I'll leave you two to talk about it. I don't think I'm ready to start giving you guys any help in this area. But if I do hear anything strange from my father then I'll forward it to you guys when I get it alright."

"Oh yeah your father is in the fire department right?" Ranma asks to make sure it was her father and not Rukia's.

"No Rukia's father is. My dad is in the police department. He is the chief of police in fact." Sayuki answers as she walks away and heads back in while mumbling something about hoping that she could get the stains out of her denim skirt.

Ranma sighs and says, "I can't believe I forgot that it was Rukia's father who had the fire department job. Oh well. Well it is good to know that we have another source of info."

"That is true. It allows us to get info from the people who think we are fake. This should be very useful. By the way do you have any ideas of what we should do Ranma?" Kurama asks.

"The only thing I can think of is getting a sample of that slime stuff and studying it. But for all we know some government agency is already there and is keeping anyone from getting too close." Nabiki answers for Ranma as she sits down next to the two smirking knowing that was what Ranma was going to say. Ranma of course only nods and agrees with Nabiki.

Kurama rolls his eyes and says, "Figures."

"By the way what did your mom want to talk about Kurama?" Nabiki asks.

"She just wanted me to pick up a few things for her from the store when I get off." Kurama answers the simple question. If it was anything personal he would have not answered or explained to her that it was such and it would have been dropped.

"Oh Ranma I just remembered. I was meaning to ask you this for a while now but have you actually seen Ryoga lately? The last time I remember seeing him was about one year and 4 moths ago now." Nabiki asks remembering that Akane wanted know what happened to him.

"Now that you have mentioned it no I haven't. I just hope that bacon breath didn't accidently set this whole thing off. He would not like knowing that he almost destroyed the world." Ranma answers.

"Almost?" Kurama and Nabiki asks.

Ranma then smirk and answers back, "Of course 'Almost' we will win. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose after all. Even if it is some demon or some lousy phoenix god. I will not lose."

Nabiki and Kurama share a laugh at that with Ranma as they begin to brainstorm some new ideas on how to deal with them problems that lay ahead. About an hour into their talks Kurama decides that he should go and get the items that was requested of him. Nabiki and Ranma both tell him it's okay and he leaves knowing that they have everything covered should something arise while he was gone. Next Ranma gets a call asking him to return home to watch his sister as something had come up and Nodoka and Genma could not make it. Ranma sighs and leaves Nabiki behind to tell the others as he runs off having an idea that this was somehow Genma's fault.

Nabiki sighs as she walks back into the temple to see everyone relaxing. She then sits down herself next to Tatewaki and asks what they were all talking about while she was outside. Akane was the first to answer and says, "We were wondering what we should do now. We got the temple cleaned up faster than we thought we would..."

"That was because most of us stayed over the night before and got started very early. I had a feeling that we were going to be finished around this time so I wouldn't call this early Akane." Nabiki interrupts.

"What ever. That doesn't change the fact that we are bored now." Akane answers back.

"Bored isn't the right word Akane. More like trying to avoid doing any homework. I'm glad that I don't go to college. I have my restaurant to keep me busy when I'm not here. I'm glad that I was able to find the help that I did before I decided to help you guys out more often. Otherwise Uchan's wouldn't be up and running right now in it's new location." Ukyo replies to Akane smirking while she did so.

"Shampoo know what you mean. Shampoo can't believe how much work that too too big school make you do." Shampoo replies with her own smirk. Hey working at the Cat Café was fun now as she didn't do it as often as she used to.

"Oh shut up. And what are you two going to do when you decide to settle down?" Akane asks the two chefs.

"Work either here or at the Cat Cafe/my restaurant" Ukyo and Shampoo both answer at the same time which just makes Akane even more angry.

"As much fun as teasing my little sister may be we do have a job to girls. We need to figure out who does what now. The day isn't over you know." Nabiki cuts in before a table became broken over someone's head.

"Hey where did Ranma and Kurama go? Weren't they outside with you Nabiki? They should be in here with us." Tatewaki asks.

"Ranma had something come up at his house so he has to watch his little sister. Which means Nodoka and Genma are not coming. And Kurama was asked to pick up a few things for his mom so he left early as well. We can do for now with out them. After all you and Kuwabora do know how to use the packs." Nabiki answers with a smug look at her love interest.

Tatewaki only nods his head knowing that if he decided to leave now that he was not going to like the results later. Kuwabora on the other hand shook his head and says, "Sorry Nabiki but we can't. I need him and Sasuke to help me on the second car still. There are still a few things that needs to be either replaced, repaired or installed before I can let you guys use it."

"What do you mean by installed Kazuma? Was their new laws passed regulating cars?" Yukina asks.

"Yeah. I already installed the required ones on the first one. I made sure that you guys have at least that one. I brought the stuff with me and since I am installing them here I wont charge you guys. At the shop the most I could do was discount. Wouldn't want my customers to think I was playing favorites at work you know." Kuwabora answers.

"That's fine. Work is work after all." Yusuke answers with a nod.

"Alright then. Looks like you get off the hook this time Tatewaki. Next time you might not be so lucky." Nabiki answers with a wink towards Tatewaki.

Akane rolls her eyes and says, "Could you stop flirting already Nabiki. As you said we have work to do."

"Hey what would you like us to do?" Sasami asks for the trio that was her, Rukia and Sayuki.

"Hmmm hey do you think we should train them?" Ukyo asks the others.

"No. They signed up for the office work stuff. If we train them for the field then we would have to get yet another car and have to hire more people to handle the office stuff. Which if it wasn't for them joining today we would have no one for even right now." Nabiki answers.

Mousse then hits an open hand with a fist and says, "I have an idea. We had that answering machine running all day right? And no one called. Why don't we find out if we payed the bills yet or not."

Nabiki's eyes widen as she remembers the one thing she thought she wouldn't forget and says, "I completely forgot about the phone bill. Hey do any of you three remember if you saw it?"

"Yeah. I put it in the incoming stack of mail on the desk over there." Rukia answers pointing to the desk near the east wall of the temple.

Nabiki rushes over to the desk and looks through the pile and finds the phone bill right on top thankfully. So she opens it to see how much the phone bill was. She then finds out that not only did she forget about this one bill this month but the last three months as well. She sighs and looks through the now neatly organized finance binder to see how much they had to spare for the bill. She then makes out a check puts on her summer jacket and says, "Alright you guys. I'm going to the post office to send this out. You three can pick out which desk you three want. Then just organize it the way you want. The rest of you guys I guys should wait till we get a call. Hopefully I can get the phones working again before it's too late."

And so it was down to Akane, Ukyo, Hiei, Yusuke, and Shampoo who were able to go out on calls. Rukia, Sayuki and Sasami were deciding who got which desk while Tatewaki, Sasuke and Kuwabora returned to fixing up the newer of the two cars and Yukina, Keiko, and Atsuko decided to talk to each other as they haven't seen each other in a while and Mousse decided that helping Dr Hibiki with his research would be his project of the day since he was STILL not trained to use the equipment since he never got his vision fixed to a safe enough level to use the equipment. Which he silently decided would be a new side project for the team to save up for so that he could help them out more.


	32. YuYuGBII Ranma fights Ryoga and another

After returning home Ranma was given some extra money to order take out if they wished and to possibly rent a movie or something for the night as Nodoka had to take Genma to his parents' place about something. Ranma responded by telling them good-bye and shruging his shoulders. He then turns around and sees his sister Ranko smiling as she now gets to spend more time with her busy older brother. Ranma smiles and says, "So Ranko. Now that mom and pop are gone what do you want to do?"

"Can we rent a movie like Mama said? I wanna watch a movie with you Bro bro!" Ranko asks Ranma back excitedly.

Ranma smiles while laughing lightly while answering, "Yeah sure. Get your sweatshirt okay? Actually get your rain coat. It's supposed to rain sometime tonight and we might be a while at the store okay?"

"Okay Bro bro!" Ranko responds as she runs off to her room to get her coat.

Ranma then goes to his room to do the same while checking how much money his mom gave him to spend. He shrugs his shoulders as he figures if they went over what his mom gave him then he could always use money out of his own wallet. He then looks down when he feels a tug on his pants from his little sister and says, "Alright then. Lets get going before the store runs out."

"Okay!" Ranko answers as she stays close to Ranma as they leave his room and then the house. Before leaving they of course locked up.

------ ------- -------

"So you can mail this out tonight right?" Nabiki asks the mail clerk behind the desk.

"It should get to your phone company by tomorrow yes. It would have to be top priority mail of course." The clerk answers.

"Thank you. Yes I'll pay for the extra stamps now." Nabiki replies as she grabs a few hundred yen out of her coat pocket. It would be a good idea to get several stamps for the office after all.

After paying for everything Nabiki was stopped by someone else in the post office. This was the chief of police. He smiles and says, "Thank you for giving my daughter a job Miss...?"

"Tendo. And you can just call me Nabiki. How may I help you?" Nabiki asks shaking the hand that was outstretched to her.

"I wanted to give you some info. Right now the police department is spread out dangerously thin because of the people who still don't believe that you are legit. In this folder are some files on the cases my men worked on. One of which involves a building now covered in some weird pink ooze...."

"Slime." Nabiki interrupts.

"What?"

"The pink stuff you talked about is slime. It's a psycho reactive substance that can do a great deal of damage to living or non living substances. Well the type you described is anyway. It's the only kind that would cover an entire building. We would have a lot of trouble trying to get through that stuff. Whatever emotion it is reacting to there sure is plenty of it through out Tokyo. Hell probably the world at this point." Nabiki answers for the police chief.

"What would you need to get through it?"

"The only thing that comes to mind would be borrowing the only thing known to get through it. The Statue of Liberty. And I doubt it is for rent." Nabiki replies with a smirk.

"You're kidding right?"

"Well all of this mess might be related to something we are working on. We are trying to find the one last piece to a tablet. We've been finding pieces all over the place. Once we can complete it then everything could go back to normal. What ever that means anymore." Nabiki answers with a small joke at the end.

"Great, just great. Well I guess it can't be helped. I hope that the info I gave you can help you find the last piece. And this is all over by then." replies the chief.

"'right. Well anyway I have to get going now. Have a good day chief." Nabiki answers as she leaves.

"You too Miss Tendo." The chief responds as he gets on line.

------ ----- -------

"Bro bro?" asked Ranko as she notices that her older brother stopped outside their house.

"Ranko get inside and stay inside. Call Akane on her cell phone you got it?" Ranma answers

"Okay, but why?" Ranko asks.

"Something has been following us. Get inside and don't let anyone inside unless it is Akane got it?" Ranma replies.

"Okay Bro bro" Ranko answers now getting scared as she runs into the house to do as her brother told her.

"Alright! Who ever you are come on out! Let me see your face!" Ranma shouts to what ever it was that was following him and his sister.

"Ranma" a ghostly voice responds as a figure walks out of the shadows. Only to reveal Ryoga or what appeared to be Ryoga anyway.

"Ryoga? Hey! Ryoga wake up! What's wrong?" Ranma asks as he runs up to his friend only to get blasted by a weird form of energy from Ryoga.

Surprised Ranma was unable to prepare himself for the blast so he took it head-on and landed on his back on the ground after bouncing off the ground a couple of times. "Damn it Ryoga! .... No wait. You're not exactly Ryoga. You are only using his body. Get out of his body you damn spirit! And face me like the creature you are!"

"The tablet piece. Give us the tablet piece!" Ryoga's form screams as the creature possessing him left his body. The creature was a dark blue color and very bony. It had horns coming out of it's back and head. It looked right at Ranma and says, "Give me the tablet piece mortal! And we will spare your home!"

"Not on your afterlife!" and then Ranma charged and tries to attack the creature. But every time Ranma has a chance to hit it he gets hit instead by a semi possessed Ryoga. And before anyone arrived to help the creature jumps into Ranma and teleports them away leaving a knocked out Ryoga on the ground as it now had fully left it's original target. Shortly after the sirens from their version of Ecto 1 Akane, Yusuke, Hiei and Shampoo were arriving as soon as they could. While the situation had just gone from bad to worse in the matter of minutes.


	33. YuYuGBII Demon World

It has been a whole week since Ranma disappeared thanks to an unknown creature that had a power reading that made it as strong as their strongest paranormal enemy to date. The event that had them all face their fears in terrible nightmarish visions and running for their lives from an exploding proton pack. This scared the Tendo girls and worried Keiko as it made Yusuke hard to keep calm. He would be out every night with Hiei searching for their friend while Nabiki and Kurama would take turns to watch over Ranma's sister. Ranko took Ranma's disappearance very hard. She would look at the team of young adults with anger and sadness in her eyes and question them on when her "bro bro" was coming back.

After a while Genma and Soun started to help Yusuke and Hiei in their search for Ranma while Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane and Kazuma would go out and catch ghosts hoping that it would give them clues to where Ranma was. Cologne and Kasumi would keep an eye on Ryoga as he still hasn't woken up from his possession induced sleep. Mousse would keep the Cat Café' open to make sure that the amazons didn't have any problems with money. Sure Ranma was a priority but they did need to keep their customers happy.

And while Rukia, Sasami and Sayuki were also busy during this time. They just weren't able to help out as much as they would like to. They have though got the chief of police and the head of the fire department to help them out if they ever saw someone matching either of Ranma's descriptions or heard anything about someone matching those same descriptions. But of course nothing had came up but that is what happens when you search in the living world for something that is no longer there.

----- ------ - ------

"...you know for someone who is supposed to bring about the destruction of civilizations you sure don't seem all that strong. Hell you can't even torture me to give you info on something that you want!" shouted a currently tied/chained up Ranma in some demon world dungeon.

"I will admit that yo have a strong will human but you will tell me exactly where the last tablet piece is if you wish to remain alive let alone sane." a darker voice responded from seemingly everywhere.

"Ha! As if I haven't heard that one before. Get some original threats that MIGHT scare me if you wish to even have a hope to find out where it is. Some demon king you are, can't even get info out of me and I've been here for a week!" Ranma responds back completely unfazed from the threats.

"Human you will tell me what I want to know. Sooner or later you will hand over all of your info on the last piece of the tablet. Until then I hope you like your new companion. She has quite a temper when it comes to idiots." the demon king responds back while an ogre thrown a female demon that looked pretty human except the robot looking parts on her. Something about her screamed that Yusuke mentioned her before.

"What the hell are you looking at human!" the female demon demands once she realized that Ranma was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just wondering if your name happens to be Mukuro?" Ranma asks remembering what Yusuke had talked about when talking about his time in demon world.

"I am. How do you know of me?" Mukuro asks now curios as to how this human knew of her.

"A friend of mine mentioned you. Talked about you a bit when he mentioned how he united demon world with a tournament of some sort. But I'm guessing that wasn't entirely true." Ranma answers for the former demon king.

"So you are a friend of Urameshi ha? I remember him. He reminded me of his ancestral father in many ways." Mukuro answers while getting her tied up self in a sitting position.

"So how did you get here. Did the only king of demon world other than Raizen's friend capture you." Ranma asks putting his foot in his mouth like he usually does.

"Even if what you asked is true why should I answer you? Never mind, listen the king of this small territory is older than Raizen, Yomi or my self. How ever he got you here from human world is against the rules in the rest of the world. Why does he have you, a human, captured anyway? Him having me or Yomi makes sense since we are demons that can fight and kill him." Mukuro asks while hitting Ranma with a bit of demon energy.

Ranma shaking off the blast that hit him after he hit their cell wall sat up and says, "I'm not sure if you know about this but when Yusuke returned to human world he and his friends created a company to fight off ghosts and other paranormal beings. By paranormal I basically mean creatures that normal would live in either here or spirit world. Anyway recently we have been putting together pieces of a long lost tablet that somehow allows this demon king to damage living world from here. While it is separated he can do harm to living world. Or if the wrong center piece is placed in the tablet he can do massive damage. But from what we found out is that when all of the correct pieces are brought together we in human world can come here and fight back. The tablet is a contract that allows us to destroy him. It takes away what other it is that makes him impervious to damage."

Mukuro sat there while listening to what was being said. But once Ranma made mention of the tablet her eyes widened in realization. She knew of the tablet as it was a great legend among demons. She smirks and says, "We can win the war then."

"What ha?" Ranma asks not expecting that.

"Demon world is in a giant war. That is why I am here. I am a POW of this war. Yomi is the general of our army and is having trouble. We were trying to get help from Spirit World but no such luck. Maybe if we can get word to them though on where that last piece is then your friends can help." Mukuro answers.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm stuck here the same as you." Ranma asks in confusion.

"You have moments of stupidity don't you?" Mukuro asks with a plain face.

"Ha ha kinda. So how would you get the info to them?" Ranma asks.

"Leave that one to me." Mukuro answers with a smirk on her face as she now has a plan to get out and help at the same time. All the while she was being taken away by a stronger demon than the ogre from before.

------- ----- - ------ ------

Outside of the walls of the POW camp that Ranma and Mukuro were being kept at a demon was smirking at the news. Yes Yomi had just heard the conversation as was now planing to use such info. He would trust Mukuro to have a back up plan should he get caught so he decided to act with out risking his own freedom by rescuing her. He told his army to keep any possible strong demons from getting close to him as they would return to their base. His forces were mostly killed off by the time he got to the POW camp anyway. So attempting the rescue would have been suicide.

----- ----- ------ - -------

"Koenma sir?" asked a certain blue haired reaper.

"Botan I am still unsure of what to do. By the way what is that in your hands?" Koenma asks.

"This is the Intel on Ranma. We've been searching for him for a week remember?" Botan answers her boss.

"Great! Sorry about seeming like I didn't it was just that the situation in demon world was a higher priority." Koenma answers taking the envelope.

"About that sir, it seems that Ranma got himself caught up in that war. He is at POW Camp GPDs4gH." Botan recites from what she read in the envelope.

"That's not good."

"I know. So what are..."

"Who names a POW camp that? It's way too systematic. There is no character in it at all." Koenma continues on. Causing both Botan and Jorge to face fault.

"Koenma Sir! What about Ranma! He is stuck in that camp. How can you think of something stupid as the camp's name at a time like this?!" Jorge asks in surprise. Seriously he should have expected this by now.

"Koenma!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell Yusuke and the others as soon as possible." Koenma responds not liking Botan's tone. He has since realized why you don't anger women. Especially a reaper who has been in contact with humans for some time now.

"Koenma sir news from Yomi!" a random ogre shouted as he entered the room just the be thrown out by Botan while she skillfully grabbed the envelope with Yomi's news.

"You've been practicing." Jorge answers stating the obvious. Which just causes Botan to smirk and answer, "After going on missions on Yusuke you realize that you have to keep others from stopping your goals. Plus I have gotten tired of them doing that when we are in a meeting Sir."

"That's okay. Let me see what it says." Koenma answers with a nod.

"Sure." and so Botan hands Koenma the envelope and waits for his reaction.

"Botan you and me are heading to human world right now. Yusuke and the others NEED to know this ASAP. It will also help them finding Ranma so don't worry about that." Koenma shouts as he transforms into his teenage form.

"Right sir." Botan simply answers as she gets ready for human world herself. And she also hopes that Ranma's little sister wont take the news of her brother they are about to bring upset her too much. She was already pretty upset as it was.


	34. YuYuGBII The Search begins!

"So did you find Ranma Koenma?" Yusuke asks as everyone gathers in the lounge area of Genkai's former temple.

"Yes, but that is only part of the reason why I wanted everyone to be here." Koenma answers as he takes a seat in an armchair.

"Where is my Bro Bro!" yelled a worried younger sister of Ranma. Whom is currently sitting in her mother's lap.

"Please where is my son. Could you answer that before you tell us what else you were going to inform us?" asked Nodoka.

Koenma sighs and nods his head in agreement answering, "Very well then. We have received Intel in Spirit World that told us that Ranma has been captured by the very creature you are all trying to prevent from destroying the world."

"WHAT!" shouted just about everyone. Of course minus Hiei, Botan, and Jorge.

"Now listen. Before you interrupt me again, let me explain what I mean by that. You see the creature you guys have been fighting a defensive battle, or would that be planning to fight against, either way the creature you guys have been having trouble with this time around has sent one of his underlings to capture someone that has info on that tablet you've been putting together. You see it has become known he is a King of Demon World. A portion of demon world everyone forgot about for a long time due to the power struggle between Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen. Now since those three's territories have been unified into one, this other demon king has resurfaced and as recently as three years ago has been started expanding his borders. He wants to be the true ruler of ALL of demon world. And you are a very big problem for his plans."

"Excuse me Mr. Koenma but how does everyone here pose a threat to this king? He is of another world. How can we stop his plans?" Nodoka asks.

"And why did he take my Bro bro!" Ranko asks.

"I know you're worried dear but you don't have to yell Ranko. We are all in the same room after all." Nodoka explains to her daughter.

Koenma shakes his head and waves it off and says, "It's okay Mrs. Saotome. She is only worried for her older brother. Anyway it didn't matter who he took. As long as he got a human he didn't care. He knows that demons remember of the stories about what he would do."

It was at this moment that Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina's eyes all widen. And in unison they turned to each other and mouthed "He's that demon"

"Okay I know that look. What is going on here guys? Yukina?" asks Kazuma as he sees the look on his wife's face and his friends.

"Do you mind Koenma is I take it from here?" Kurama asks.

"Sure no problem." Koenma answers while sipping on his tea. "By the way this is very good tea. Thank you Kasumi."

Kasumi smiles a bit answering, "Why thank you...."

Kasumi stopped when she saw Botan slapping Koenma in the back of his head with a paper fan yelling about staying serious.

"Right anyway. Please go on Kurama." Koenma says showing that he was listening to Botan.

"Very well then. You see when demons are young, at least as far back as I can remember, we are told of stories about the one creature to never cross. This would be a story told by their mothers. Every demon mother would tell their children of this story even if they were the type to not actually raise their child. They would leave notes explaining what this demon would be. It is the closest thing demons have to a devil or possibly a fairytale. Which ever one is a more accurate description I'm not too sure." Kurama started.

"That's right. That is the story I tell my little one when he has to go to bed. That is why I make sure I bring our child to bed Kazuma." Yukina explains to her husband knowing he was curious as to what storied she has told their son.

"There was a rhyme I believe that went with the story was their not fox?" Hiei asks.

"I think you're right. I'm not sure if I remember it correctly or completely but I'll try." Kurama answers while Yukina does the same. Sure she told the story but she didn't remember the rhyme all that well.

"In the darkest hour of all,

the light shall shine brightest.

The hand of doom will come for you,

expecting you to fall.

The last piece will be hard to find,

but worry not for it will be found.

There will be many like it,

but only the soul of an innocent shall see it.

If the wrong piece is chosen it means death for all,

but the right piece means the darkness shall fall."

This was all sung by Yusuke's mother off all people.

"How did you know that?" Hiei, Kurama and Yukina asks with everyone else answers.

"Great, the song my mom sang to me when I was little to get me to sleep was something created by demons." Yusuke curses as he hits his head with the palm of his hand.

"My mother sang it to me when I was little and always told me to pass it on. It looks like this is something else Raizen has passed on in our family. Well it looks like Keiko wont have to learn it after all." Atsuko answers everyone.

"Figures that Urameshi's mother would be the one to remember it." Hiei answers with a smirk.

"All right then. So what does it mean?" asks Nabiki.

"I'm guessing it is the answer to the puzzle. Only someone with an innocent soul can find the last piece. So do we have any potential ones?" Asks, answers, Ukyo.

"We have brought a few we believed could be the final piece when we found this out. So anyone want to give it a shot?" Botan asks.

It was at this point everyone had to think to them selves. Do they fit the bill? Could they tell the difference between the right and wrong piece? They went over their lives and realized that they all had done something that could disqualify them. Akane being short tempered got up and was about to put a jewel into the last spot when Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Hiei ...well lets just say everyone stops her. Which just pissed her off, but she couldn't do anything.

Now though everyone knew that time was running out. Why else would this new threat kidnap any of them. But then Ranko looked at the pieces and says, "It's not here."

"What?" everyone asks Ranko from the pileup they all did to Akane.

"The last piece is not here." Ranko says pointing to everything that Koenma thought would work.

"How do you know that dear?" Nodoka asks her daughter.

"They are all different colors. The picture shows it should be red when all I see is blue ones, green ones, yellow ones, and two white ones." Ranko answers.

It is at this moment that Koenma understands who would be considered an innocent soul. The soul of a child, a human child to be exact. And Ranko's upbringing so far allowed her to qualify. "Ranko we are going to need your help. Do you mind if you miss school?" asks Atsuko as she too figured it out."

"I'll love to help! I don't mind missing school if it means Bro bro will come back sooner and I can say I helped save him!" Ranko answers excitedly while also remembering her manners, thanks to her mother's strict lessons in that area. Everyone smiles as Ranko starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay then. Any leads we can start on?" Tatewaki asks.

----- ----- -- ------ -- -----

Hope you like it. Sorry about the wait but I kept getting side tracked. Anyway I just hope I can finish this before the new game comes outs. Cause that is going to delay me a while if I don't. So hopefully a new chapter will be out before the 16th. R&R


	35. YuYuGBII A familiar face shows up

Hours passed since everyone started looking for the true final piece to the tablet. Everyone had decided to split up to find what they believed to be the final piece so that Ranko could tell them if it was or not. Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi searched areas they were told from THEIR family were spots that their ancestors fought demons. Yusuke and his mother went to his grandparents to see if they had any leads. Nodoka, Ranko, Genma and Kurama searched museums for the final piece while Ukyo, Koenma, and Botan searched jewelry stores thinking there might be a chance that it would be in one of them. Shampoo stayed with the others so that way everyone could come back and not have to worry about dinner while Rukia, Sayuki and Sasami to take all of the calls from everyone so they can make room for everyone's finds. They also did their best to actually put the pieces they already had together.

At first they thought they were going to need glue but it became very obvious to them that was a very stupid idea when the pieces fit together well. While they were doing that the others were having trouble with their searches.

------ -------- --- ------ --- -------

"What! At that price I could buy my self a 2 story building for my second location for Uchan's!" Ukyo yells to the store owner.

"I am sorry ma'am but that is the lowest I can afford to sell it to you." The owner responds.

"Certainly you could lower it at least by 100,000 yen. Your price would be equal to about $1,000,000. Now that I think about it wouldn't it be alright if I write a check out for $900,000. Sure you're a lot but you also haven't had a sale in over two weeks. I'm pretty sure that your staff would like to be paid and who ever you pay for this location to be as well." Koenma adds.

"How did you find that out?!" asks the now angry shop owner.

"You left your office door open and your financial work on the screen." Answers Botan next to Koenma holding binoculars in which she took from Koenma before he spoke.

"Damn it! Fine have it your way, but you are not welcome back, you hear me!" The shop owner answers handing Koenma the jewel while slamming his door closed.

"Thank you good man. I hope you can wait till next Friday to put it through. I should have the bank informed of the sale by then." Koenma adds not quite sure if it worked that way or not which just made the clerk confused.

Ukyo waves good-bye as she and Botan leaves behind Koenma. After a while when they were a few blocks away however Ukyo looks to Koenma and asks, "Do you even have that kind of money?"

"Not sure. But I certainly have the value in gold. Why you ask?" Koenma asks.

"Cause that guy now knows that I own a shop my self and could try to come after me if that check doesn't clear." Ukyo asks.

"O. Well don't worry about that. If he even attempts to do something I will have someone take care of him." Koenma answers as they add the jewel to their collection. Which surprisingly was pretty big at the moment. Botan though thought that it was a bit much and says, "Why don't we head back. I'm sure the others have collected quite a bit them selves."

"Good idea. Hopefully Ranko will be able to find the right one....by the way how come you guys don't know which one is the right one anyway, besides the whole innocent soul bit, although that is kinda strange to me as well." Ukyo asks.

"I'll explain on the way lets go." Botan answers.

----- ---- ----- -------- ------ ----- ------

"Who told you about this place again Kasumi?" asks Akane.

"Aunt Sakura. You remember her right? Fathers older sister. She lives in Osaka remember?" Kasumi answers as they stare at the old abandoned house they were now in front of.

"Sis, Aunt Sakura was also almost always drinking something if I remember correctly." Nabiki answers.

"Oh no, she wasn't. This was before Uncle Ryu struck her and left her when he was laid off from the power plant." Kasumi answers as if it was a normal thing to say.

"Right....so which of our ancestors fought a demon here?" Akane asks changing the subject.

"Our Great Great Grandfather's Younger Brother Ken Kabashi. He died shortly after the battle at the age of 14." Kasumi answers.

"Which demon did he fight?" Akane asks again while they are searching the place.

"Why does that matter?" asks Nabiki.

"Come on Nabiki, you aren't curious if we'll see the ghost of the demon here?" Akane asks.

"That explains why you are wearing your gear." Kasumi answers as she searches the grounds.

"Good thing you changed into jeans Kasumi otherwise your dress would be ruined." Akane states after she see Kasumi grabbing fallen tree branches.

"I wouldn't have cared. This is far more important than my clothes. Oh and the demon's name was Sasori. I think that may be where we got the word for scorpion." Kasumi answers.

"So that wouldn't be him would it?" Nabiki asks as she stops searching and points to a giant scorpion looking creature that was starting at them.

"That would be him." Kasumi simply answers as she stares at the creature unsure how she should react.

"What are you mortals searching for?" asked Sasori.

"We are searching for a red jewel that will complete a tablet that will allow us to save both human world and demon world. Spirit world as well most likely." Nabiki answers.

"Don't tell him that! Now he's not going to help us Nabiki!" Akane shouts.

"Shut it human! So you three know of demon world and spirit world. That must mean you really are putting together the tablet. Well I may have the jewel you are thinking of but I doubt you can beat me for it." Sasori answers.

"Bring it!" Akane answers back as Nabiki helps bring Kasumi to a safer location so that Akane wouldn't have to worry about accidently hurting her with her proton gun.

At first their battle was evenly matched as the particle beams would hurt the demon greatly and Akane had a hard time keeping her self from being stung or hit by Sasori's tail. And this battle went beyond the abandoned house which allowed Kasumi and Nabiki to search it. But also endangered more people. Ten minutes into the battle Akane is about to be stabbed through her body with Sasori's tail only for it to be cut off completely by Hiei's sword. Yukina even helped when she started healing Akane while Hiei fought Sasori. Eventually it became a three on one battle when Kuwabora arrived onto the scene and helped corner the demon with Hiei both with their respective swords at it's through to allow Akane to blast it and trap it.

Once Sasori was trapped an illusion disappeared and everyone in the area who gathered to watch the battle saw the woods behind them disappear and show a big hill with a cave going into it. Akane and her sisters along with Kuwabora, Yukina and Hiei nod to each other and go to enter the cave which most likely had Sasori's jewel which they hope is the correct jewel to finish the tablet.

--------- ------- -------- ------- -----

Yusuke and his mother on the other hand were already on their way back to the former temple. Atsuko's parents were not in Japan at all apparently for a whole week now. They had decided to vacation to Hawaii for their 50th anniversary. Atsuko cursed herself for forgetting her parents anniversary as she wanted to do something special for them while Yusuke starts wondering if a certain former Spirit Detective could help him out at least one more time. After all Eight years, hell more actually have passed since he last saw her. Now only if he could remember her name.

--------- ------- --------- ------- -------

"I really don't think the museum will be able to lend that jewel out to you. I just don't see how you can prove to them that you need it." the Museum director answers Kurama, Genma, Nodoka and Ranko in his office as Ranko pouts angrily at the man for keeping her from saving her older brother.

"Sir you must understand that there will be no harm done to the jewel. We also need it to save humanity. It is of the utmost importance that we receive the jewel and are allowed to leave with it." Kurama answers back sternly.

"I also don't see how this jewel could help with that. I...." the director answers but stops as he starts seeing Kurama change forms into his Yoko Kurama form.

"This is my demon form. As I have already gone over with you. Me and my co-workers are the ghostbusters that you heard of. The paranormal is real. It is as real as you or anyone else that you know. We need this jewel to keep a very powerful demon from destroying humanity. We need....." Kurama adds but stops as his tail is being hugged by Ranko as if it were a stuffed animal.

Nodoka giggles at her daughter while Genma smirks. The director blinks and was about to stop when his boss enters the room. "Just give it to them. I am sure they know what they are doing."

"But sir, how can you trust them?"

"Because I was saved by their New York counterpart. I never believed that I would ever be dragged back into this sort of thing."

"But Mr. Janosz ...."

"Dr! It is Dr. Janosz Poha. I did not go though that much school to be called Mr by someone who only got to where he is today though promotions based on how long he worked here."

Genma smirks as the director had insulted Genma for his lack of college education. He guessed the foreigner became this way only after moving to Japan due to Dr. Janosz looking shocked at his own outburst shortly after.

Dr. Janosz then took the jewel and handed it over to Nodoka and says, "Please make sure that you stop what ever it is that is causing the chaos around here. I was already stuck inside a building once covered in the pink goo. I do not want to live through that or being possessed again."

"I will. You do not have to worry." Nodoka and Genma then stood up and left the room while Kurama revered back to normal much to the disappointment of Ranko's childlike mind. Dr. Janosz smiles and opens a draw in the desk and hands Ranko a lollipop and says, "Sorry for the trouble. You can have this if you want."

Ranko smiles and accepts the lollipop and says, "Okay, thank you. Have a nice day."

Kurama smiles as he leaves with Ranko holding onto his hand as she holds her lollipop in the other. He notices how Dr. Janosz is now taking care of the good director who is sure to at least be demoted very soon, if not fired.

----------- -------- ------- ------------

Hope you all liked this chapter. Probably be my last one for a bit unless the Ghostbusters game inspires me to write more instead of keeping me away from writing this. Also reviews would be nice as I too am forgetting the name of the character who was a spirit detective before Yusuke. And I don't mean Sensui....hopefully I spelled his name right. If not then please correct me in a review.


	36. YuYuGBII Walter Peck

While everyone was searching for the gems a problem was brewing at HQ. A man who has bothered the Ghostbusters in New York had found his's way to Japan and the former temple of Genkai. And the ones keeping him busy before everyone got back were Rukia, Sayuki, and Sasami along with a couple of others.

Tatewaki Kuno and Mousse were making sure none of the men whom came with source of problems, Walter Peck. The former member of the EPA and P-COC or Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee of NYC back in'91. He was now in Japan claiming to be a member of yet another group. This one was apparently created by meetings with multiple national leaders to attempt to keep the paranormal activities at a low enough level that the events in New York wouldn't repeat.

This group was called Supernatural Happenings Inspection Team. Mousse and Kuno couldn't help but point out what it spelled and how uncreative the name was. And how funny it was that he was a part of this strange group. It didn't take long for Akane, Ukyo, Yusuke, Atsuko, Kasumi, Nabiki, Koenma, Nodoka, Ranko, and Kurama to return but when they did, Peck was in for a surprise when he saw Botan who also returned but decided that she could ride on her oar up the stairs.

"How is she riding that oar up those stairs!" Peck demanded from Kuno and Mousse as the girls behind them just shrug their shoulders.

"We don't know. Ask her, she's the one doing it." Mousse answers.

"If you wont co-operate then I will do just that." Peck answers back and walks towards the others.

Ranko being the first one to notice Peck as he walked towards the group of returning ghostbusters and family looks up to her mother and says, "Mommy? Who is that man? And why does he look mad at us? Did we do something wrong?"

"Not that I am aware of hun. But I doubt it was your fault. You don't have to worry." Nodoka reassures her daughter.

"You miss with the blue hair! How are you doing what you are doing right now!" Peck yells as if it was against the law to ride oars in the air.

"Who me?" Botan asks confused.

"Yes you! You are the only one floating at the moment!" Peck answers back getting more frustrated.

Botan then looks to her oar and to Koenma. Making sue it was okay. He gave her a very subtle nod of his head and she turns back to Peck and answers, "The oar does most of the work. I just basically steer it."

That had the effect of stopping Peck in his tracks as everyone walks past him while Ranko giggles at what she thought was a funny face on the strange man. Peck then turns around and finally gets to business and says, "So who among you are members of the Japan branch of the Ghostbusters?"

Nabiki turns around to ask who he is but Kuno stops and says, "Nabiki, this is Walter Peck. He is an investigating officer of the international group called the Supernatural Happenings Inspection Team. Oh and he does in fact know what those words abbreviated spell as a single word."

Yusuke and his mother just started laughing right there and then while Nodoka tried her best to hide her own giggle at such a name. Kasumi wasn't doing as well as Nodoka but not as bad as Yusuke thankfully. Kurama and Hiei just smirked mimicking the reactions of Akane and Nabiki. Peck getting angry starts yelling asking for an answer to his question in which Ukyo responds, "Hey calm down sugar. I'm one of them but I'm really kinda only part time."

Shampoo had just arrived as she was coming back from the Cat Café. She looked up the stairs and decides to jump over the stairs and land between Peck and Ukyo. She turns around and points to Peck and asks, "Who are you to question Shampoo and her friends?"

Peck blinks and wonders if shampoo was actually this girls' name or not. He didn't have to answer her question as Ukyo filler her in which just made her react like Yusuke. Laughing so hard she was on the ground and pointing at Peck like he himself was the world's funniest joke. "Just to let you know she is one as well." Ukyo answers Peck.

Akane, Nabiki, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all raised their hands and said that they were the rest of the team. They didn't mention that one member was MIA as Ranma was not going to be anywhere near Peck if he did anything anyway. Peck nods as he looks to them all and says, "Then you are all coming with me. The officers with me will escort you down the stairs and into the cars waiting for you. You are being brought in for questioning and not coming is not an option."

"WHAT!?" screamed Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo as they realized that they were basically being arrested.

Kuno steps forward and asks, "And what gives you the authority to do this? And what could you possibly want to ask them that can't be asked here."

Peck then points to Rukia's desk and at a folder on the desk and says, "That folder I gave that young woman has all of my paperwork. It has all of the documents that state what I can do and can't. And this is well in my power. And for your second question, the events around the world which has a very familiar effect on the living as the events in New York on three separate occasions. And we can trace these new events to an event in Tokyo, Japan. And that means you are the only people who could and know that is going on. And to rule out this team as the cause of it all you must come with us."

"Hey Peck long time no see! What are you doing here in the land of the rising sun?" asks a very familiar voice. A voice that Peck knew all too well and hated with a passion. Peck turns around to see the four original guys from New York.

"Venkman." Peck responds with anger.

"Oh my! Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond Stanz, Dr. Peter Venkman and Dr. Winston Zeddemore. How nice to see you all. It's been too long." Kasumi exclaims as she goes to welcome the original four whom she met after Ranma and the others dealt with Agaroth who had been released because Kuno was being stupid.

"Guys if you're worried about the research you've been doing don't worry. We'll take care of it while you are stuck answering this guy's questions." Ray answers as he is greeted by Kasumi.

"Why are you four here!?" Peck demands.

"Relax Peck. We were planing this for about a week now. Now while we let you do your job why don't you let us do ours?" Peter asks.

"Peter don't antagonize him. Look Peck we won't do a thing to interrupt you and your job. And sue they won't like it but they WILL go with you. You are investigating them after all." Winston says hoping it will calm down Peck.

"Fine but if so much one more near end world event happens because of you four you will not be allowed to even THINK about busting ghosts ever again." Peck answers as he walks down the stairs waiting for the others.

"Sorry kids. We know how he gets. It's best to play to his ego than to make him mad at you. You don't want the guy to practically stalk you looking for a reason to arrest you." Ray answers to the disgruntled young adults.

Hiei spat at the ground and says, "I don't see why I have to follow him. I could just go back to demon world."

"And why haven't you already Hiei?" Kurama asks as he starts to the stairs.

"This is more fun and entertaining. Plus I do have a nephew here you know." Hiei answers with a smirk as he continues walking with them.

Akane and Nabiki said they would see Nodoka later and the same to Kasumi while the walked down the stairs. Hopping that this wouldn't take too long. Yusuke asks him mom to explain to Keiko where he is going to be for him as he leaves as well followed by Shampoo and Ukyo. With Shampoo glaring at Ukyo for telling Peck that she was one of them with out finding out why he wanted to know first.

Egon sighs as he looks around and says, "Sorry we couldn't arrive sooner. But we couldn't get an earlier flight that would get us here at the same time."

"That's okay. So what is it you want to see first?" asks Kasumi as she brings them inside the temple.

---- ---- ---- ----- ----

Meanwhile in demon world Ranma was yet once again taunting several demons as he ran through out the halls of the prison. He was also busy "attempting" to escape. Well that is what the guards trying to catch him thought. He then turned a sharp left and jumped up to the ceiling which just made the demons thing he was still running in circles trying to find a way out. He watched as they ran past him and dropped to the floor quietly and looked at the demon in the cell he was currently in front of.

"This makes 15 times that you fooled them. I'm starting to think escaping could be done." Mukuro states as she looks to a smirking Ranma.

"You would think that they would realize what I do by now. But it never fails. I'm starting to think the ones I keep fooling are getting killed by the so called demon king in charge of this place." Ranma adds as he folds his arms behind his head and relaxes against the bars of her cell and actually WATCH the same demons he fooled run past them thinking he was still running from them.

"This is getting pathetic."

"I agree"

"..."

"Wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors? For a couple of round?."

"Sure. But what are the rules Ranma?"

Ranma then demonstrates the rules of the game and so they played a few rounds until they felt the whole place shake as if it was an earthquake.

"What was that?" Ranma asks.

"I don't know. Never felt something like that before." Mukuro asks as she stands up.

----- ----- ------ ----

"Sire! I can see you!"

"What do you mean you can see me?!" asks the now slightly visible once invisible king.

"I mean I can see you with my eyes sire! Doesn't that mean...." the underling was killed right there before it could leak any info to undeserving ears. The demon king looked to a map a human world and says, "They completed it."

----- ------- -------- -----

"Ranko are you sure that is the correct one?" Nodoka asks her daughter as she placed the final piece into the tablet.

"Yup!" Ranko answers excitedly as she hopes this will bring her brother back. But then hides under the table with her mother and Kasumi as the Ghostbusters fight to keep their balance as the earthquake hits.

"Botan go and tell Kaisei and Fubuki to meet me here! Tell them it's their next case as spirit detectives. And tell Kuroko that she should come as well! This could be very bad!" Koenma yells over the roar of the quake.

"Will do Koenma sir!" Botan yells as she flies off on her oar. Hoping that the spirit detective family could help.

---- ---- ----- ------ ----

Just outside the temple the others looked on as the quake ended and saw a pillar of light shoot out of the temple and the screams of the doomed and the damned echo in the air.

"The containment grid! It must have broke during the quake." Kurama states as they regain their balance.

"What caused the quake? It felt really close....the tablet! Ranko must have finished it!" Akane realizes what must have caused it. And then the storm began to develop over Tokyo, Japan. With the eye moving towards the ocean. And that also was where the ghosts were all heading after escaping the containment grid.

"No one goes anywhere with out my approval! No matter what...whaa....not again!" Peck yells and starts floating in the air as a possessor possess his body.

The Yusuke looks to the officers that were with them and asks, "Can we get our gear now?"

"Sure no problem." and then they all ran towards the temple hoping nothing new would surprise them. The black slime flowing down the streets of Tokyo wouldn't let them be surprise free though.

------ ------- - -------

Sorry for the lack of updates. My other stories will be updated next. This one is almost done. I'll update this one soon as well.


	37. YuYuGBII Just a quick Filler

At the moment the tablet was completed the containment grid was cracked open by an earthquake in Japan. That was the reason for the Tokyo division. But what the team didn't know was that the containment grids in ALL of the Ghostbusters HQ's busted open and the ghosts escaped. In Europe thousands of spirits were escaping the grid there. And the same was true all over the word. But the one grid no one wanted to bust open was in New York. With spirits like Sam Hain, The Boogeyman, What, Terror Dogs, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and many others from over the years even decades of being contained the world was going to see a whole new level of hell unleashed onto it from the dead. And the slime from the sunken Shandor Island started being released all over the world somehow this time.

The First signs of this was the rivers of black slime oozing down the streets of Tokyo towards the raging storm that originally developed over Tokyo and moved over the Tokyo Bay and was still moving eastward towards the Pacific Ocean. In New York a new slime was discovered by Kyle and the others of the new New York team. This one was a blue color and instead of flowing like a river this new substance would ooze out of crevices all over the city and fly into the air. This stuff even started to collect and form a weird storm cloud over New York and was heading west against the prevailing winds in the upper atmosphere. The storm was more than likely heading to the same place as the black slime rivers of Tokyo.

In Miami a dark brown mud like slime appeared and was coming out from beneath the ground. Then it would gather and move like a living landslide over the land. It was a fast moving landslide as well so as it traveled it was leveling the state and everything in it's path. The Miami team could do nothing to stop it so they decided to track it and inform the people around them to evacuate as they tracked the moving supernatural disaster. That way casualties would be kept to a minimum.

In Austin, Texas the pink slime returned as was covering up the entire city encasing all of the buildings. The Austin team would free the buildings with their customized cannons from their custom built fire trucks. The cannons, or Proton Hoses as that is what they really were, were able to shoot a constant stream of high voltage and high density proton stream that were able to dry out the pink slime so that it could be chipped off by sledgehammers and other objects. This job would the first time that both customized fire trucks would be used as the slime was covering many of the buildings. It was getting to the point that the Austin team would need to hire more people and to make more trucks. The only think puzzling them was the dried pink slime would float into the sky. Probably going to the same location as the rest of the slime and ghosts all over.

In LA the city has having problems with red slime as well as a large collection of green slime. Green slime was raining down from clouds while the red slime was causing fire to erupt all over. After landing on the ground the green slime would just sit and cover the streets causing very dangerous driving conditions. Which just caused accidents and more fires. The city was in utter chaos as the red slime traveled underneath the green slime. Being carried by it. And when ever the green slime would pool together in a flooded area it would gather the red slime with in it and float into the sky just to rain down soon after due to it's weight spreading the fires. This was continuing as it too was moving towards Japan. With the evidence being clear every ghostbuster knew that if they were going to stop this then it was going to have to be the Japanese team and the original four sense they went to Japan to help them in what could be the final hours of man kind.


	38. YuYuGBII Taking Action

With the city of Tokyo in panic Yusuke and the others ran into the temple to retrieve their equipment from their lockers. Akane and Nabiki took a detour to find out where Nodoka and Ranko were when the earthquake hit. Finding them with the New York team and in good health relieved them of their worry but out of courtesy they asked anyway. "Are you all alright Aunty?" asks Akane as she helps them out from under the table.

"Yes, thankfully the quake wasn't that strong." Nodoka answers as she gets up holding onto Ranko while she holds onto her mother with all her might. "That was scary mommy. Is it over now?"

"I think the quake was a one time thing Ranko. But what happened afterwards has me more worried." Nabiki answers as the New York team finds their balance.

"Let me guess. Things look worse out there now." Winston asks as he heads out of the small room.

"That would be putting it mildly" Akane answers as she follows everyone out of the room and through out the temple it self.

"Hey, where's Peck at? You would think he would be in here yelling at us and blaming us." Peter asks as they actually exit the temple.

Seeing Kuno with a slime blower chasing a possessed Walter Peck answered his question. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama then jogged out of the temple and got ready to trap the possessor once it left Peck's body. Ray seeing this as they have things in order here looks up in the sky as sees a sight he wished he hadn't. "Guys! I think Peck is the least of our worries." shouts Ray after seeing the sky nearly as black as a night sky with clouds lit up in an inferno red as if they were in fact on fire.

Shampoo and Ukyo now coming out of the temple saw something else right way. Pointing their neutrino wands towards the street they shout, "Black Slime!"

Egon and the others obviously look and see the river of Black Slime. Koenma sighs and looks up to the sky stating, "I hope Botan can get Kaisei, Fubuki and Kuroko here before to late."

"Might as well head back to Spirit World Koenma. From there at least you can send someone to Botan and tell them to meet us where we really need them." Kurama suggests as he starts thinking of ways to get around the flowing river of death.

"That sounds like a good idea. Alright, I'll keep an eye on you guys. So I'll know where to send them."Koenma answers as he disappears from sight already on his way to Spirit World.

"So how do we get around this?" Peter asks as he walks up to Egon while Mouse helps Kuno to trap the possessor ghost that had taken over Peck.

"Am I the only one wondering where he learned to work that thing?" Nabiki asks Akane and the others while watching Kuno and Mouse actually trap the ghost.

"I'm kinda ignoring them to be honest sugar. Keeps from hurting my head." Ukyo answers as she thinks of ways to get around the Black Slime.

"Shampoo wondering when Mouse learn to work a proton gun." Shampoo answers as she watches her fellow amazon trap the ghost with relative ease.

Yusuke shrugs his shoulders and decides to turn on a portable TV that rolled out of the temple during the quake. He sees the newscaster report that the paranormal event is heading to the Pacific Ocean. He knows that they can't drive through the Black Slime when it hits him. He turns to everyone else and says, "We can get around it! The temple has access to the ocean!"

"That's great Yusuke. But Marine Ecto 8 is back in New York. Unless you have a boat we are still stuck here." Ray answers as he know puts this information in his head.

"Damn, and I thought we had it too." Yusuke replies while kicking the sand.

"That's okay Yusuke. You at least brought up another path for us." Atsuko replies to her son.

Meanwhile at the Spirit Detective Family residence...

.

.

.

.

.

"So Botan you are telling me that me and my kids are being called in by Koenma for a case in which we are to HELP Yusuke and the rest of the Ghostbusting team?" Kuroko asks Botan with more than a little annoyance.

"Yes that is correct. I know you don't think Yusuke should even be allowed to live in Human World but he is. And you have to accept that. He has been helping keep the paranormal level of this world in check for the last 8 years since he came back from Demon World. He isn't a demon. Not the kind you know of anyway." Botan answers while watching the two teens nearing the age to graduate highschool themselves behind her to see what they think of this situation.

"I just don't understand why Koenma even thinks a group like that can do what they claim they can do. And knowing that Yusuke is a member is making it harder to trust them." Kuroko answers back.

"Oh come on mom. Just forget about your distrust for Yusuke already. The world is kinda in trouble you know." Fubuki and Kaisei add on together in unison.

"I know that. But why is it we have to help them and not the other way around? Couldn't our powers as Spirit Detectives make us even more qualified than them?" Kuroko asks.

"Mom, Yusuke is an S class human with some demon blood in him. You didn't even know that S class even existed until Yusuke came to talk to you 11 years ago." Fubuki answers her mother.

"Yeah. So come on. Lets just get going and do our job. Well you are retired Mom, so maybe you can't keep up with us anymore." Kaisei adds with a smirk towards his sister.

Fubuki catching on smirks as well and adds, "I guess that is why she is stalling and asking so many questions. Mom is just too old for this."

Kuroko getting angry at her children gets up and unleashes a bit of her spirit energy says, "So you think you can do this without me? Well then I guess I have to show you two otherwise."

Botan claps her hands together happily and replies, "Wonderful. Now we need to get to Genkai's former temple. Which is the HQ for Yusuke and the others to answer your question as to why."

Kuroko was about to run to the temple with her children out of now a new target for her anger. She was going to make Yusuke pay for defiling Genkai's memory like that. Turning her temple into their HQ would not go unpunished.

"Ummm, Kuroko you do know that Genkai was alive when they did that right? It was her idea actually." Botan asks to stop Kuroko from hurting Yusuke.

Kuroko was about to answer when Botan's communicator goes off. It was a message from Koenma telling her of the dilemma Yusuke and the others were in. Botan nods at the message and turns to the family and asks, "Do any of you have a boat or a friend with you by any chance?"

Now in demon world...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This game is pitifully easy. And surprisingly addictive. Are the demons still circling around the halls?" Mukuro asks Ranma as they stopped wondering what caused the quake earlier.

"No idea. By the way, where did you get that deck of cards from?" Ranma answers then asks Mukuro as they have since decided on playing Go Fish a few minutes ago.

"It was in the cell when I was caught. Didn't think I would use them. Got any 2s?" answers Mukuro as she shuffles her hand planing her next move.

"No, go fish. Strange that I don't even hear that demon king anymore. Do you think the quake could have caused that?" Ranma answers as he looks around finally curious to see if the demons were in fact still looking for him.

"Maybe. And that troubles me. What could have caused a powerful demon king, able to rival Rizen at his best, to become quite. I think we need to investigate." Mukuro answers as she stands up looking to see if she could feel the demon kings energy anywhere.

"By we you mean me don't you?" Ranma asks hoping that he was wrong.

"Do you see a way for me to escape this prison?" Mukuro ask looking around her cell.

"I could possibly break the wall, now that no one is chasing me that is." Ranma answers seriously.

"Then try it." Mukuro orders Ranma with a lot of anger.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a knot. Damn" Ranma answers and walks over to the stone wall looking to see if the breaking point technique would work.

AN: Damn am I glad that I finally typed this up. Hopefully this will lead to me actually finishing this story and updating my others.


	39. YuYuGBII Allies Arrive, Ranma Escapes!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the trademarked characters now being introduced to this story. And of course the ones that were already mentioned.

After hitting the wall with the breaking point technique Ranma and Mukuro started to run throughout the fortress that was their prison a plan already in play as they set other the other POWs free of their cells and causing chaos as they attempted to find a way out. The only thing telling them that the guards were chasing them were the sounds of the angry demon king telling his guards to stop Ranma and Mukuro at all costs.

.

.

.

Meanwhile throughout Japan….

.

.

.

"Hurry up Haruhi! This is no time to get excited at seeing a ghost!" yelled Kyon as he tries to drag his friend and classmate out of their school and to safety.

"But this is amazing! Something interesting is actually happening. This is why the S.O.S. Brigade exists. To find interesting things!" Haruhi argues as she finally starts running with Kyon allowing him to drag her off somewhere.

"That thing is trying to kill us and you are excited? What is wrong with you? Never mind I already know that answer." Kyon says to himself as their other classmates and club members join up with them.

"Kyon just to let you know. This has nothing to do with what my associates and I believe are her powers. This is completely unrelated to her closed space phenomenon." Koizumi states quietly as he joins the group. Ensuring Kyon that the world is not in danger, or that it was Kyon wasn't sure at the moment. He was pissed at him none the less.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity also has said this situation is not caused by Haruhi. Whatever is causing this is powerful enough to cause it to worry though." Nagato adds to Kyon as she keeps up with the group with no signs of heavy breathing of any sort. Causing Kyon to wonder if she couldn't just carry them away from the ghost.

A sudden explosion caused them all to stop as a giant foot lands in front of them. The giant monstrous foot, of what looked like Godzilla to be exact. Kyon, Nagato and Koizumi could not believe what was in front of them. Haruhi couldn't either but was excited not frightened. Mikuru on the other hand had just fell to her knees having already seeing the Sandman that caused the giant monster to appear repeating telling herself that she could not believe that she was going to die because of a ghost. Causing Kyon to give her an odd look wondering what was she talking about.

It would be at this point that what looked like to be a girl floating in the air wearing a tiger striped bikini with horns flew in front of them and shot the creature with lightning. It did almost nothing at all until a yell from the side screaming "Adamant Barrage!" This was followed by many shards of diamond looking projectiles to fly at the creature which caused it to pop away. The cause of said attack landed in front of the group wearing a strange looking outfit that was red in color and holding a large sword. Plus were those dog ears on this guy's head? This man was followed by a bow and arrow wielding high school girl who seems to be the only somewhat normal one of the group.

"Inuyasha you have to be careful! What if you hit those people?" the woman yells.

"They should be more observant of their surroundings. And besides it looks like they want to know what is going on. So I think you should just tell them before the one with the ribbons pisses me off." The man named Inuyasha answers.

The girl sighs and turns to Kyon and the others and says, "Hi, I'm Kagome. And this is Inuyasha and if I remember correctly that is Lum other there floating. I believe she said she was an Oni. An alien right?"

Yum smiles while nodding and replies, "Correct. What was that thing anyway?"

"That was a famous movie monster named Godzilla. I don't know how he became real though" Kagome answers.

"That would be my doing young one! And it seems that I have to create stronger nightmares to ensure my revenge!" an eerie voice from above.

This caused everyone to look up at once to see a hooded creature start using some sort of magic to create another Godzilla. This one though had already started to charge it's atomic breath once it was created.

"Nooooooo! I'm going to die because a Sandman is going to kill me with Godzilla!" Mikuru shouts as she starts to actually cry now.

The others now just tense up and prepare for death when yet another shout causes them to look up. "Dead Scream!" This was followed by a giant ball of energy flying into the mouth of the famous monster and destroy it. The sight of a famous urban legend landing in front of the group followed by yet another attack damaging the Sandman to the point of retreat and two others landing next to the first.

Haruhi couldn't believe her luck. First a ghost, then Godzilla, an alien Oni and now The Sailor Scouts were in front of her. She was just saved by Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Her day could not get any better even if she were to win the lottery.

.

.

.

In another part of Tokyo another battle was taking place between some demons and two pairs of devil hunters and their partners. These four were protecting another group of high school students. These were a bit different than Haruhi and crew. Okay they are a lot different, they don't go looking for adventure and none of them are male or aliens, time travelers or ESPers. They were just a bunch of high school girls and their teacher. Two of the girls were short for their age and another two were twins and another had pink hair. The short one with blue hair had stars in her eyes seeing this battle. She looked up to her teacher and shouts, "Miss Kuroi! Look! Look! Those four are fighting demons! This is awesome! It's like a real life anime!"

"Yes Konata I can see that. You don't need to shout. Not girls let's get out of here before it gets to dangerous." Their teacher Miss Kuroi answers as she directs the girls back into the school. Looking at one of the twins wondering if this would cause her student to go insane or not considering how realistic she was. Who knew ghosts and demons were real?

"Azusa! You go and protect those girls while me and Ayako fight these two. They don't seem to be all that strong anyway." The devil hunter named Yohko yells to her partner. This command was followed by her cousin Ayako to her teammate as well.

Yohko and Ayako look to each other and smirk thinking the same thing. 'And grandmother thought there wasn't room for two devil hunters in the family'

When they were done with the demon though two blonde haired defenders of love and justice had arrived and told them of a greater problem and that they could use their help.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with the Ghostbusters and the gang…

.

.

.

"Anyone else have any others ideas on how to get across?" Yusuke asks everyone.

"How about you guys make a bridge to get across!" a voice yells across from the river of black slime. This causes everyone to look across the river and sees an older looking woman with what could only be her two children.

"Kuroko! Kaisei! Fubuki! Long time no see!" Yusuke shouts out to the first spirit detective and her two children. Her kids waved back but Kuroko wasn't having any of that. She still didn't trust Yusuke due to his demon blood. Years of being a spirit detective would do that to you.

"You guys can't jump across?" asks Fubuki as she looks at the river of black slime.

"No we can't. And don't risk it. If you touch that stuff you are as good as dead!" Yusuke shouts back warning them of the dangers.

"Sorry we didn't bring a boat to come get you guys! But we don't know of anyone with a boat!" Kaisei shouts back. Hoping that would answer an unsaid question.

"Don't worry we can help with that!" shouted a voice from above. It was at this point a group of five girls and one man jump down by Yusuke and the others. This group were the other remaining Sailor Scouts plus one Tuxedo wearing vigilante who was only known as Tuxedo Mask. This group causes Akane to smile as she shouts, "Hell Yeah! Talk about reinforcements!"

Nabiki smirks as she looks on and asks, "Not that I'm not glad you are all here. But what can you do to help?"

At this point a giant energy ball runs down the river of slime creating a valley for it to follow. At this point the other three scouts plus a few more defenders of the innocent join them. Koenma smirks as he just appears next to Kasumi and says, "That is what they could do. By the way I informed Sailor Pluto of our problem figuring we could use a backup plan should Kuroko not know anyone with a boat. So how about we get this army on the road. There is a demon king that needs to be taken care of."

Kurama, Hiei, and the others all smirk as they get into their cars and start heading out. Kuwabora and the others all piled into a new Ectomobile that he created using an old Volkswagen Van that he found. The others were all in two Cadillac Ectomobiles as per the company standard. But right away Ray and Egon saw the benefits to the large vehicle. As it allowed for everyone to get a ride of some sort to their destination of the ports of Tokyo.

.

.

.

Meanwhile back with Ranma and Mukuro….

.

.

.

"I can't believe how easy it was to get out of there." Ranma states as they run through the last hole they created to get out.

"I have a feeling that we were allowed to leave despite the shouts from the one who caught us." Mukuro adds as she looks on at the horizon towards the base of her allies. She hoped that Yomi was smart enough to not get himself killed before they got back. They were going to need all of the fire power they could get.


	40. YuYuGBII Does Bustin' Make you Feel Good

On their way to the docks of Tokyo the Ghostbusters and friends were discussing their plan of attack against the invading demon king and his army. They were in three vehicles so the only way to discuss this was through their respective communicators.

"So Yusuke what do you think we should do? How are we going to get to demon world?" asks Kuwabora over the radio system between the three vehicles.

"Hopefully there would be some way for us to get there with the cars. Otherwise I have no idea." Yusuke responds. Then as an idea came to his mind he clicked on the radio and adds, "Hey Egon. Has anything like this happened to you guys?"

"Well, if the black slime is a clue to what can happen this time then we might be seeing some portals show us for us to travel through." Egon responds thinking back to the events of 93. "Yeah, and if the reports are true then we should be seeing one huge portal. All of the slime is conversing in one location based on the reports on the news." Ray adds in some strange sense of excitement and worry.

"So we are headed to the ports of Tokyo because that would be closets we could get to them right" asks Sailor Moon who was sitting behind Yusuke in the first car. Alerting everyone in the car that the Scouts somehow got separated between the three vehicles. This was evident by Sailor Mars screaming at Moon about such.

"Correct. It's the only lead we have. And this must stop before it is too late." Egon answers plainly. At this point they are forced to delay their world saving efforts due to a police blockade keeping people away from the docks. At this point Yusuke looks behind him to see who was in the car and was surprised at what he saw. Not only was Kurama in the car with him in the front but Sailor Moon, a pair of Devin Hunters in Yohko and Ayako, Hiei and two high school students. At this point it became evident that some people decided to tagalong despite the dangers of the situation. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your leader?" shouted Haruhi

"They aren't members of the SOS Brigade Haruhi. They don't follow your orders." Kyon adds reminding his friend of said fact.

"That doesn't matter." Haruhi answers back but then is quieted down feeling cold steel against her neck courtesy of one Hiei.

"You will shut up and answer the detective's questions. Or we will throw you out of our car, along with your friends." Hiei orders with a cold look in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't threaten a kid like that. What if she didn't stop moving?" Moon asks/states at the same time.

"Then she would be losing blood right now at the least." Hiei answers with little care of what the defender of love and justice could potentially do to him. Which he thought was little if at all by the way.

"Hey!" Haruhi and Moon both reply simultaneously to Hiei's comment getting no reaction at all.

"Look we are sorry that we just jumped into the cars. But we were wondering what was going on here. Besides that it is hard to stop Haruhi when she sets her mind on something." Kyon answers for everyone. His answer was backed up my Mikuru, Nagato and Koizumi who were separated themselves between the newer Cadillac and The Volkswagen Ectomobiles.

"So since there seems to be a road block how are we going to get to the harbor? Do you think they will let us in?" Venus asks from the second car which had Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Koizumi, Jupiter, Mars and Shampoo in it along with her.

"They would have to. We are the only ones who could do something about it." Akane answers back as she tries to get a look beyond some of the cars in front of them.

"At least they seem to be getting cars to turn around. That means this mess of cars is moving. And then they can see we are here and let us in." Peter states in the Van which was pretty crowded with everyone else in it.

"I should have built a tank with this thing." Kuwabora states to himself thinking that it would have been better than the cramped space of the van.

"Would that have been much better?" Inuyasha asks Kagome for some reason.

"What would be better?" Kagome asks back.

"Would a tank be better than this thing with space?" Inuyasha asks explain the question better.

"I don't think so why?" Kagome asks now getting confused as to how Inuyasha knew of tanks.

"Because that guy over there said something about building a tank." Inuyasha answers pointing to Kuwabora. Kuwabora in turn sweat drops at being called "that guy" and just shakes his head in disbelief at being heard.

"Anyway it looks like someone is coming to greet us. Probably to tell us to turn away not knowing who we are." Nabiki states to quiet everyone as an officer comes up to the lead car.

"Sorry everyone but this road is closed off to the public. The Gov't has closed off the dock and its immediate area for safety." The office states as if he has been repeating the apology as if it were a rehearsed line.

"Yeah, well you go tell whoever is in charge here that the Ghostbusters are here now. And we will be taking care of this problem." Peter responds back from last car.

"Excuse me?" the officer asks as another officer comes over. The new one looking like he was a member of some sort of military police force. "Is there a problem here Saito?"

"These people are apparently The Ghostbusters sir. Do we let them in? Do they have clearance?" Officer Saito asks.

"Really The Ghostbusters ha? Okay then, who is with them?" the military MP Officer asks.

"You heard the man. Who is with your group?" Officer asks.

"Well on the Ghostbusters roster we have Hiei, Nabiki and Akane Tendo, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji, Shuichi Minamino, and me Yusuke Urameshi. Along with us are four new members of the team not let on the roster and I have yet to remember their names. We just hired them today you see. Those would be the four high school kids with us. And then we have a few allies. The Sailor Scouts are the bigger of the allied forces we have against the paranormal. And then we have those guys back there." Yusuke answers and then points to the devil hunters.

Yohko smiles sheepishly and says, "Hi. Yeah my name is Yohko Mano and I'm a Devil Hunter. This here is my friend and teammate Azusa Kanzaki. And that is my cousin Ayako Mano and her teammate whom is also named Azusa. I have yet to learn her last name for some reason."

Kagome sighs and answers, "And I am Kagome Higarashi, and this is Inuyasha and Lum."

Officer Saito nods now stunned that the Ghostbusters were working with these people. Hell the fact that The Sailor Scouts were real was a shock and then he got another shock when the MP let them all through. Once they past the block cade he looks to the MP officer and asks, "Why did you let them through?"

"Because they are on the list of people approved for entry into the area. Besides do you want to be the one who has to tell our superiors that we kept the Sailor Scouts from entering the restricted area? You know they got fans above us. Hell they all do." The MP answers.

"You mean even that Inuyasha guy and Lum chick have fans?" Officer Saito asks.

"Not sure about those two but if they are with The Ghostbusters and The Sailor Scouts then they got to be good. At least for now anyway." The MP answers.

"Hey isn't Urameshi your family name? Was that your kid?" Officer Saito asks.

"Could be. He would be the right age. I was a different person back then. Man, I hope my wife doesn't hear of this. Although my daughter would love to know she has an older brother. For some strange reason she has been bugging me about that stuff. I wonder what makes her think that anyway." MP Officer Urameshi replies.

"Maybe because you have talked to your kids about your past a lot. You probably let slip that you might have let someone with a kid somewhere in your past." Officer Saito answers.

"You know if I didn't know you all my life I would have kicked your ass for those comments by now." MP Urameshi replies.

"Never stopped you before." Officer Saito answers back.

"You really are stupid you know that." MP Urameshi as he stares at his longtime friend wondering if this was his friend's weird way to let him know to not think too much about it.

Now back with the Ghostbusters and friends…

.

.

.

"So when we get there what are we going to do?" Mars asks Yusuke and the others.

"This is the only thing I can think of. If Egon is right and a portal will open, then that means there is a chance that something will come out of said portal. And since we will be going into the portal we will need someone out here protecting everyone else. If we all go in then no one would be able to protect the city and the rest of the world. So I think it would be best if only we of the Japanese Ghostbusters go in. Sorry Egon but you guys are kinda old. Besides that we need someone to show those four how to protect themselves with the equipment. We did tell the military that we were training them after all. It would help us with keeping that image up."

"That is okay. And it makes sense." Egon replies. As do Ray, Peter and Winston.

"We get to use the ghostbusting stuff? Awesome!" Haruhi shouts again but then quickly shuts up and Hiei puts the sword right back where it was before near her neck.

"Only so we can defend ourselves Haruhi. Didn't you hear that part?" Kyon asks.

"Who cares? We get to use them right?" Haruhi replies carefully due to a sword still right at her neck.

"So you want all of us to stay behind and defend the city? What was the point of bringing us here?" Kuroko asks being angry at being put in a defensive position instead of attack.

"Because you would try to kill every demon there. And because like we said we need someone here on this side. Or did that face escape you?" Hiei replies with his anger being redirected.

"That's cool with us. Who knows, it probably is for the best." Moon answers for her team. Earning nods from all except Uranus and Jupiter as they were looking forward to a new fight.

"So. For everyone here I have one question. Does bustin' make you feel good?" Yusuke asks with a smirk. Everyone else in this little army smirk or smile to each other as the only answer in their mind was…

.

.

.

"Hell yeah!"


	41. YuYuGBII Ryoga to the Rescue?

It didn't take long for the Ghostbusters to reach the docks. At this point everyone had gotten out of their vehicles is getting ready for a major battle. The Scouts and former spirit detective were all spreading out to various locations to keep the whole area covered and to keep a look out on the whole area for any potential threats. Kuroko's kids decided to stay close to the SOS Brigade to help keep them safe as they were being given a demonstration of how to use the proton packs and other equipment. Yusuke and the others though walked up to the water front and stared out at the ocean and looked to see if they could find any signs of a way to get to Demon World.

"So Yusuke do you actually think a portal will show up?" Kuwabora asks as he looks further down horizon using the Ecto-Goggles looking for any paranormal activity.

Yusuke nods as he looks away from his PKE Meter answering, "Yeah I do. It fits the situation. Remember Egon and the others did mention that portal opened up when Ivor Shandor used his own mandala for Gozer to become a destructor god. So why wouldn't this?"

"Because this doesn't have anything to do with Gozer?" Tatewaki Kuno answers for Kuwabora as he walks up to Nabiki whom was also using a PKE meter to scan the area.

It didn't take too long after this conversation for someone to spot something. Standing on one of the commercial boat cranes Venus had spotted something out at sea and shouts saying, "Hey guys! Something's coming this way!"

.

.

.

About a minute after that the others all begin to see what Venus had saw. A collection of multiple types of slime moving towards their direction either by flying or floating towards them on the water. The first to arrive was the river of black slime that they had narrowly beat to the docks coming in from behind them but going straight for the water. Once it hit the water something odd occurred. The slime solidified and looked like stone or pavement. This was followed by the red slime that fell on top of the black slime and started to also solidify. It was followed by the other colors of brown and blue slime which both started to do the same thing. It didn't take long to see what was happening with all of this slime. As the slime piled onto it self it started to take shape.

"The slime is building an arch?" Winston asks as he stares at the scene unfolding in front of him and the others.

"Looks that way. But why?" Ray answers and then asks as he watches the unusual sight in front of him.

"I take it this doesn't happen usually to this stuff?" Kyon asks as he holds Haruhi back with Koizumi helping to keep Haruhi from doing something stupid like try to jump into the slime.

"Fascinating" Egon, Kurama and Nagato state as they take in sight of multiple colors of slime coming together to create a giant arch on the waterfront of Japan.

"Does it really matter what that sludge is building?" Inuyasha asks as he stares into what would be the center of the arch looking for anything to come out the empty space below the arch way as it started to finish being built.

"It could. For example. Why would it need to be tall enough for Godzilla to pass through?" Peter asks after realizing just how big the archway was becoming.

Mikuru starts getting scared at this point and hides behind Kyon at the mention of Godzilla due to the events that they just got out of thanks to Sailor Pluto. The others though back up a bit realizing that the only reason for the arch to be as big as it was. Was for some something that large would need it to be so it could get through. This thought made Sailor Moon turn to Yusuke and the others and say, "You sure you want us to stay out here? Can you handle something that big by your selves?"

Hearing the question Hiei couldn't help but smirk as his third eye became visible as well as his other eyes all over his body. A dark colored flame surrounds his hand as he looks to Moon and says, "Oh I think we can manage. We dealt with things like these before."

Yusuke smirks a little bit as well as he unleashes his demon energy as well. His hair now several times longer and sporting new tattoos he looked to the Sailor Scouts and others and adds, "Yeah. And besides the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Jupiter points her hand at Venus and quickly shouts, "I told you that is how the saying goes!"

Yusuke looks confused as Venus shouts back at Jupiter about not needing to bring something back up from a week ago. Mars shakes her head and answers, "Venus tends to butcher saying and phrases a lot."

Yusuke nods now in understanding and looks around just to see Kurama in his Yoko Kurama form being surrounded by Haruhi, Mercury, Akane, Neptune and the devil hunter Yoko hugging either his tail or playing with his ears. Nabiki giggles at the sight saying, "Akane you have already scene that form. And you're engaged remember?"

"So? His ears are still so soft. It's like a living stuffed animal." Akane answers back.

"Could you all stop that now? I am not a play thing." Yoko Kurama asks the girls who suddenly get the hint and back off.

"I thought you only liked girls Neptune. What gives?" Uranus asks her lover.

"I can appreciate a good looking guy still. Especially if he just so happens to be a real fox." Neptune answers back with a wink at not only Uranus but Yoko Kurama as well. This just happened to make Yusuke crack up once he realized what was said.

"Shouldn't we be preparing for battle now, not laughing?" Saturn asks Pluto who was standing next to her.

"It's good for morale if everyone is more at ease instead of being tense. So it's okay for this to happen. We just need to stay alert once the arch activates." Pluto answers.

"Activates?" Lum asks floating next to Pluto which made Pluto jump a bit finally knowing how the others felt when she suddenly appeared behind them.

"Yes activate. We do need to get to where ever this demon king is after all." Pluto answers.

"So does anyone see anything yet?" Mercury asks as she gets back to her look out post.

"No. Nothing new. Anyone know what that weird writing like stuff says if it even is writing?" Venus answers back.

"Wait what writing?" everyone but a few asks as they search the arch hoping to see what Venus was talking about.

"She means the writing on the arch. It's in Sumerian. From the looks of it the only way to activate the arch is to combine the energies of those who are going to defend the Earth. From of the looks of it whatever is causing this archway to appear knows that you nine represent the nine more well-known planets of the Solar System and the Earth's own moon. It somehow knows who is here." Egon answers for everyone as he finishes reading the writing.

"So how do we combine our energies to activate it?" Moon asks in confusion.

"Why don't we just blast it with our attacks?" Mars asks as she cracks her knuckles.

"Do you think that would work Egon?" Pluto asks looking for some sort of confirmation before she attacks the arch.

"Wait! What about us? We don't have any energy to shoot at that thing." Haruhi asks as Nagato fills her in on what everyone has been saying as she was too busy yelling at Kyon.

"Not sure. So what do we do?" Egon answers as he looks the archway over with the Ecto-Goggles looking for some sort of clue.

.

.

.

At this point Mercury decides to take out her laptop and scans the archway hoping that it would have the answer they were looking for. At first she was not finding any such luck. That is until she came upon a file that read Paranormal Archives. Curious as to why she never saw it before she clicked the icon for it. Which just so happened to be a little white ghost. It didn't take long for her to find a similar looking archway in the files. The main difference being that was that it was on the moon not the Tokyo harbor. Seeing more info under it she began to see just how big a problem the demon king was. It wasn't just a threat to the Earth but to any civilization in the living plane. Meaning if there was a civilization on some planet in another star system then it could in theory reach that civilization as well. Quickly scanning the documents she came across what looked like an archive newspaper headline from Venus. It read that King Tranquil husband to Queen Serenity was killed protecting the Solar System along with a group of warriors from each planet. It went on to state that the warriors were the generals who trained the 1st ever female fighting force in the system. The Sailor Scouts. These fighters had used their energies attacks to open a portal and do what they could to defeat an invisible threat to the kingdoms. It was this act that lead to the planets becoming even more unified than they were before due to selfless act of the former king of the moon kingdom. The article also went on to mention that the Moon Kingdom along with the others united to create a new type of gov't. They called themselves the United Silver Kingdom. Which it seemed most were already simply calling it the Silver Kingdom. This would be a Kingdom ruled by the queen of the Moon. The only kingdom that did not join was Earth. But most felt it was only a matter of time before that happened anyway.

.

.

.

Before she became too engrossed in the article Mercury looked to the others and shouts, "We have to use our attacks to activate the archway! Any low level attack should do the trick!"

Moon looked to Mercury nodding her head and shouts to the others, "You heard Mercury everyone! Use your weakest attack!"

It didn't take long for the scouts to do just that. And it did seem to be working. The space under the archway started to glow responding to the energy being provided. Yusuke looked to the others and shouts, "I think that means everyone guys! We all need to attack with some sort of energy!"

Hiei nods and quickly throws a dark flame energy attack at the archway. Yoko Kurama simply sends a little demon energy towards the arch. Yusuke shoots the archway with a new form of Spirit Gun. One that acted more like a garden hose spraying the archway with his spirit energy. Kuwabora creates javelins out of his spirit swords and tosses them at the arch. The Devil Hunters used their swords to send energy at the archway. Inuyasha used his Blades of Blood to send his demon energy at the archway. Lum summons lightning and strikes it at the center of the archway. And everyone else simply turned their proton packs to their lowest lever and fired at the archway. It was working but it seemed as if it could use something more. Akane seeing this realizes what was needed. "Does anyone have a Ki attack?"

"Damn it! Even to rescue Ranma we need Ranma!" Nabiki curses as she looks to the few martial artists in the group and realized that none of them knew an attack.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

At this point the attack lands on the archway as a battered and beaten looking Ryoga comes walking through and looks at the archway and flips it off. He looks towards everyone and says, "If anyone is going to kill or maim Ranma it is going to be me damn it! I won't let some stupid archway stop me from kicking his ass!"

After that he falls down face first into the dirt causing Saturn and the NWC to rush to his side. Saturn because she figured that she should at least heal him in return to giving them the needed energy to open the portal. The NWC because they did not think they would see him so soon. They thought they left him at the HQ.


	42. YuYuGBII Begining of the End Pt1

A few minutes after Ryoga showed up and was healed he quickly explained why he was there and why a certain red haired child was also with him.

"So you are saying that Aunty Nodoka allowed you to take Ranko with you and not only that but dropped you two off? Where is she now then?" Akane asks as she picks up Ranko whom was giving Akane an angry look for some reason.

"I'm right over here Akane." Nodoka answers as she and Genma walk over to the group. Looking on at the scene of a giant archway towering over the city in its harbor.

"So you really did what Ryoga said?" Nabiki asks as she greets Nodoka and Genma.

"Yes we did. We figured that Ryoga could help you guys. And Ranko won't let us go anywhere without her. She wants to help bring Ranma back." Genma answers as he looks around and notices the help that the Ghostbusters gathered around them and whistles.

"You like what you see husband?" Nodoka asks as she notices what Genma was looking at.

"I may be dumb but that doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to answer that." Genma responds back causing Nodoka to giggle at her husband's reaction to said question.

"Not to butt into your conversation people but that Ryoga guy just jumped into the archway with that little kid on his back." Yohko states as she points at the archway with a worried expression on her face.

"What!"

Nodoka, Genma, Akane, Nabiki and the others looked on in horror as they realized that Yohko was indeed correct. Akane looks to her sister and says, "When did you let your eyes off Ranko?"

"The same moment you did. Stop questioning me and lets just go after them!" Nabiki responds back as she got into their Ectomobile. Quickly followed by Hiei, Yusuke, Ukyo and Shampoo. Akane seeing this, just nods as she and Kurama also enter the Ectomobile. Yusuke quickly starts the ignition and starts driving the Ectomobile onto a readymade ramp made from solidified black slime. Anyone that was in their way quickly got out of their way of course.

.

.

.

Now in demon world….

.

.

.

"Ryoga you dumb head! I said go that way!" Ranko shouts at her ride on Ryoga's shoulders. Smacking him for good measure actually got Ryoga to go in the correct direction too.

"Damn it brat. I'm doing you a favor here. Stop smacking and yelling at me!" Ryoga shouts back while thinking that Ranma's little sister was just like him.

"Less talking and more running! My ghost tracking thing is telling me that we have to go that way!" Ranko shouts again as she points straight ahead.

Shortly after this bit of dialog the duo were stopped by a tall figure. The figure looked at the pair and says, "Halt. Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Why should we answer you? Who are you to tell us what to do?" Ryoga shouts back. Causing the tall figure to smirk. He had found someone who didn't know who he was. Meaning he must have found a human. Which meant that his senses were not failing him as he was beginning to believe.

Speaking of said senses he quickly identified one of the two in front of him as someone who was related to one of his newest allies. "I am a former Demon King. My name is Yomi and I believe that I have someone you are looking for. Are you looking for someone by the name of Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes! He is my big brother!" little Ranko answers hoping that she could be reunited with her long lost brother.

Yomi smiles hearing this announces, "Very good then. I can lead you straight to him then. Follow me."

"Hold it! Ranko, Ryoga don't go anywhere! We can't trust him!" Akane shouts as she and the others drive up in their Ectomobile.

Ranko and Ryoga quickly heed Akane's warning and stopped moving towards Yomi. Just as Akane was about to start her own interrogation Yusuke smiles and happily shouts, "Hey Yomi! Long time no see!"

"Is that you Urameshi? And was that a joke at my expense?" Yomi asks while smirking at Yusuke.

Yusuke smirks back sheepishly and yells back, "Yeah it's me! And oh yeah I almost forgot that you were blind…well still are blind."

"You will never change will you?" Yomi asks still smirking his happy smirk.

"Nope, anyway guys he is cool. Yomi is good." Yusuke answers for everyone in order to try to cool down the situation.

"So he knows where Big Brother is?" Ranko asks Yusuke as she looks at with hope in her eyes.

"Yes Ranko, it does." Yusuke answers figuring that was what Yomi and the others were talking about before they showed up.


	43. YuYuGBII Begining of the End Pt2

It didn't take Yomi long to show the Ghostbusters where Ranma was. He took the team to the mess hall in the demon world resistance army. It didn't take them long to figure out which table he was at either. As Ranma was seen eating more than his usual amount of food. The only thing that everyone was wondering was who was that girl with him? Well half of them was wondering who she was as the other half already knew, they just wanted to know how did Ranma know her since it did seem that the two were friends.

"Big Brother!"

Ranma almost chokes on his food as he is tackled by his little sister who refuses to let him go as she cries into his chest. Ranma hugs her back of course but then remembers where he is and asks, "It's nice to see you too Ranko. But how did you get here?"

"We brought her here."

Hearing this Ranma looks up from his sister and sees Akane and the others followed by Yomi walking into the mess hall. He smiles upon their entrance and gets up and hugs Akane as she walks up next to him with her own smile. But then points behind Ranma and says, "By the way, who's that?"

"My name is Mukuro. I was also captured by the demon that captured Ranma. And like Yomi I was a former Demon King of this world." Mukuro answers for Ranma getting up from her seat to greet the others.

"Wait Demon King? But you're a girl?" Ranko asks looking up at the red head behind her brother.

Smiling down at Ranko Mukuro places her hand on Ranko's head and says, "We have no Queens here in Demon World. Only Kings."

Ranko ohs in response but then gets an excited look in her eyes almost as if she was considering that Mukuro was going to be her new role model but Ranma put a stop to that and says, "Ranko she is the kind of demon that eats people."

"Nooooooooooo!" Ranko screams as she runs behind Kurama hoping that he could protect her from Mukuro. This just causes Ranma, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama to chuckle at the scene while Yomi and Mukuro simply smirk.

"You're friends with a human eater Ranma?" Nabiki asks as she begins to question Ranma and the other laughing demons.

"Well we did spend a week together in the same cell in a POW camp. And we do have a common enemy." Ranma responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well then what do you guys have on the demon trying to destroy all civilization?" Nabiki answers back with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Not much except that he is now worried about something. When we were escaping he upped up his attempts to kill us with his goons to such a degree that I think we can beat him. His personal assistant was also killed so I think something happened." Ranma answers as he gestures for everyone to grab a seat so they could talk.

Yomi was the last one to grab a seat looking on at the team and questions, "By the way. What are those contraptions on your friends' backs? Could they be of any help?"

"How can you see the Proton Packs if you are blind?" Ukyo asks looking towards the former demon king with curiosity.

"I have my ways. Now will you answer my question in return?" Yomi answers with a knowing smirk.

Ukyo smiles and says, "Sure. The Proton Packs are devices that were invented by Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Raymond Stanz, and Dr. Peter Venkmen. These three people are the original members of the Ghostbusters who would later be joined by Dr. Winston Zeddermore and use the equipment to capture and contain ghosts back in our world. And that's not all; they can also be used against…"

"Imps"

"Devils"

"Gods"

"Zombies"

"Vampires"

"Werewolves"

"Golems"

"Dragons"

"Old Ones"

"Poltergeists"

"And demons just to name a few." Nabiki finishes for the group after seeing everyone name some sort of creature that they have beaten before thanks to their equipment.

"Demons?" Mukuro asks while raising an eyebrow wondering if she was hearing correctly.

"Yup demons. Those things pack one hell of a punch. Trust me on this. I let the original four hit me with them when we first met them and what those packs pack is strong." Yusuke answers as he looks to the demons that surrounded the table wondering what was going on.

"These guys your army Yomi?" Yusuke asks jabbing his thumb behind him at a random demon.

"They are. Why you ask?" Yomi asks having an idea of what the reason was.

"No wonder why you guys need help. These guys are weaklings. They're pathetic." Yusuke answers causing the one demon behind him to attempt to jump him just for Ranko of all people to jump onto the table and drop kick the demon in its face sending it into a wall and through it. Causing Yomi to raise an eyebrow and Mukuro to laugh while the other surrounding demons to point in silent shock and fear as Ranko picks herself up and dusts off her hands flicks her pigtail behind her and walks back to Ranma and sits next to him again as if nothing was wrong with what she did.

Ranma smiles as he ruffles up her hair saying, "That's my sister for you. Even at her age she is better than most. And just like her older brother she doesn't lose either right?"

Ranko smiles and flashes her brother the 'V for Victory' sign and says, "Yup! My name is Ranko Saotome and I don't lose!"


	44. Begining of the end pt3 Come get some

While the Japanese Ghostbusters were in demon world the others all on the outside of the archway in living world dealing with their own problems. It didn't take long for the original Ghostbusters to need to show Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade how to use their proton packs as a huge wave of ghosts and demons showed up to attack the area, Hoping to destroy the only people capable of defeating their king in demon world.

"Mikuru watch out!" Kyon shouts as he spots a ghost heading for Mikuru and blasts the ghost with his particle thrower as Mikuru ducks under the beam allowing Kyon to get a clear shot.

Still kneeling down on the ground Mikuru looks up to Kyon and says, "Thanks Kyon."

Meanwhile Nagato and Koizumi were dealing with a couple of demons themselves. And considering the circumstances they had decided that using their unique powers were a good idea. At the very least in the way of dodging for Koizumi while Nagato uses her unusually high strength to make quick work of the demons that were attacking her while keeping an eye on Haruhi as she watches the excited girl blast ghost after ghost with no problems. She then turns to Koizumi and says, "Suzumiya seems to be having fun."

"That it does. Hopefully Kyon can keep her from running off on her own though." Koizumi replies back as he finally uses the particle thrower on the demon in front of him and watches as the beam blasts the demon in its chest and throws it backward and causing it to explode once it landed on the ground. Causing Koizumi to decide that using the packs just may be for the best after all.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think you can beat me! I am Haruhi Suzumiya and I have a proton pack! There is no way I am going to let you ghosts get away with whatever it is you are trying to do!" Haruhi shouts in excitement as she blasts demon after demon that tried to attack her. Hearing this of course just made the rest of the SOS Brigade shake their heads in pity for the demons thinking the same thing. 'Figures'

"Mars fire ignite!" after shouting her familiar fire spell Mars causes a bunch of demons to catch fire and burn to the ground dead after burning and screaming in blood curling pain. Sighing as she looks behind and kicks a demon in its chest she shoots yet another ball of fire at a demon as she starts running defeating many demons as she keeps moving as she fights.

Meanwhile Mercury was trying to scan the many demons attacking her while dodging and attacking. Using her Shabon Spray to cause confusing among the demons and giving her more time to plan a strategy for everyone to get the best results. Venus though using her Wink Chain Sword is cutting down demon after demon as she jumps from crane to crane keeping the demons guessing as to where she is going to be. And many of the other senshi were using their own special abilities to defend themselves as well as attack any demon or ghost that attacked them.

It didn't take long though for the wave of ghosts and demon to be defeated. Demons dead on the ground in various conditions while the ghosts were fleeing the site in order to keep their freedom and to keep from being trapped by the Ghostbusters. While the demon hunters, the senshi and the others were all resting in various spots around the harbor a tremor was felt though out the ground. Feeling this Genma grabbed Nodoka and started looking for a safe place to be while the others dealt with whatever it was that was coming. Knowing that if it caused a tremor like what he felt there was no way he could deal with whatever it was. What no one thought would happen though was the Ectomobiles of the Japanese Ghostbusters flying out of the portal while Hiei and Shampoo stood on the roof and were blasting something that was following them.

Seeing this everyone moved so that they could see whatever was coming and attack accordingly. The next thing they saw was a huge bony claw like hand reach out of the portal in the archway. Following this was another, giving everyone an idea of what type of fight was to happen next. Ranma quickly got out of the Ectomobile while holding Ranko in his arms shouts, "Everyone back away from the portal! The demon king transformed and is coming through! His upper body alone will be the size of a downtime high rise!

Hearing this the others all back away even further. Creating a giant semi-circle that reached the entrance way to the harbor. Seeing that police officers and military personal were still in the area the Ghostbusters tell them to back away and evacuate the area. Telling them that area will become a warzone and that everyone needed to get out. Heeding their warning the police and military do just that. Leaving the task of saving the world to the experts. Hoping that they knew what they were doing. After this another tremor was felt as the arms that were visible moved closer and started to drag a large bony head and torso through the portal. Showing the world just what they were facing. Needless to say it sent the public in the nearby area and anyone watching what was happening on their TVs into a panic.

"Urameshi just what the hell is that thing!" Kuroko shouts towards the descendant of Raizen.

"According to what we saw! This is the demon king's true form! Ranma really pissed him off in demon world causing the transformation! This guy took out a ton of Mukuro and Yomi's men! This guy is as strong as he is big!" Yusuke shouts giving everyone who was wondering some information on how they got into the situation that they were in now.

"Ranma! Just what the hell did you say this the guy to make him do this!" Pluto asks the martial artist who just so happens to also be a Ghostbuster.

"I just said the truth! Told him there was no way he was going to win! He pissed me off by attempting to attack Ranko and Akane! And then with everything that he tried to do to me in demon world, I decided to vent on him and show him that I was not afraid of a coward like him!" Ranma answers back while still holding Ranko in his arms looking for a safe place for him to put her.

"Did you really need to do that!" Kyon asks Ranma as he helps Mikuru up while the rest of the Brigade were standing near him wondering the same thing. Haruhi showing for the first time any signs of fear as she looks on at the sight of the giant monstrous looking skeleton that was now looking down at them with his lower body still in the portal.

"Yeah I did! You got a problem with it, then take it up with me after we defeat this bastard! All he has on his side is size! Don't let him psych you out! He can be beat!" Ranma shouts back with some anger in his voice towards Kyon. All the while keeping his eyes on the demon king in front of them.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he looked at the demon king. He was excited at the chance of defeating something this strong and big. Now while he had this smirk on his face the demon sent some energy towards him knocking him down as if he was hit with a strong wind. Knocking the smirk right of his face.

At this point the demon king's eyes seem to glow red for a second as it says, "Foolish mortals! You will all die at my hands! And this world and all of the others will be mine!"

Right as he says this though an explosion could be seen on the upper left side of his head cracking his skull up the horn on that side of its head. The others all look behind them as a tall blonde man walks through the entrance gates while holding an RPG in his right arm quickly reloading it. He spits out the cigar from his mouth and smirks at the demon king and says, "The name is Duke Nukem. And it's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of gum."

(Duke Nukem is owned by its respective owners.)


	45. YuYuGBII Time to Cross The Streams

"Just who the hell is that guy?!" asks Kuroko as she points at Duke as he walks over to the others and gives Yusuke a high five and stands next to him ready to shoot another round at the giant demon king showing no signs of fear.

"He's Duke Nukem. We worked with him a year or so ago. He usually fights aliens but he does have some experience fighting demons and ghosts now thanks to us." Ranma answers for Yusuke and Duke as he keeps his eyes locked on the demon king.

"You fight aliens? Awesome! What kind of aliens?" Haruhi asks as she regains her courage.

"I fight alien scum. The kind of alien that invade planets to kill off the populace and use our women to reproduce. That kind of alien." Duke responds in perfect Japanese for the girl surprising a few of the others.

Pluto on the other hand walks right up to Duke from her position and smacks him across the face. He just quirks an eyebrow and says, "You're Setsuna aren't you?"

Pluto nods her head in anger and says, "What the hell are you doing here! Haven't you played the action hero role enough times to know when you are out matched! You are going to get yourself killed!"

"I can say the same thing to you. But you know why I don't? Because I know that I can trust you to know what you are doing. I don't know why the hell you think YOU can fight this thing but I trust you enough still to know not to question it!" Duke responds back raising his voice near the end of his response.

"I guess you two have history ha?" Moon asks while she and the others kept an eye on the demon king who seems to be using this time to heal the crack on his horn. Causing her to wonder if that was significant at all.

"We were engaged at one point" Duke answers plainly as he turns from looking at Pluto to the demon king.

"WHAT!?" Setsuna sighs as she looks to the scouts who just yelled at her wondering why that was the first time they heard about such a relationship.

"That is in the past. I'll explain after we beat this thing." Pluto responds with some anger in her voice as she looks at Duke with even more anger.

"Enough! I had enough of you foolish mortals insulting me with your banter and your lack of respect for me! I will kill you all where you stand!" the Demon King shouts as he raises one of his hands to strike.

* * *

Duke simply locks he sights for the hand and shoots off another RPG causing another explosion, this time causing the Demon King to roar in pain as he retracts his attack. Duke drops the RPG Launcher as he ran out of ammo for it and pulls out a shotgun from his hoister on his back. He smirks at the demon king and says, "It's like I said before. It is now time to kick ass. I am not about to let you take over this world let alone this harbor. I have no mercy for scum like you. So prepare to die. You will be going to hell when this fight is over"

"Hey Ranma how did his RPG affect this guy? It shouldn't have been that powerful should it?" Venus asks as she readies her sword for the fight that is sure to truly begin.

"We gave him some special rounds. When they make contact or explode they also give off a burst of energy that is used in our proton packs. It essentially makes his weapons Ghostbusting firearms. I guess he still had some left over from the last time we met." Ranma responds as he jumps away from a blast of demon energy that shot towards the group from the demons eyes causing the group to scatter.

"No more talk! Don't stop until this guy is dead!" Yusuke shouts as he shoots off a Spirit Gun at the Demon King causing it more pain.

The battle quickly picked up pace from there as everyone kept dodging energy blasts and fired off some of their own. Hiei shot off his Dragon of the Darkness Flame engulfing the Demon King's right arm in fire as Venus and the Devil Hunters attempted to cut off the arm at the same time. Duke's shotgun shells were causing scratches and bleeding from cracks in the Demon King's rib cage.

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Adamant Barrage!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

These four attacks fired at the same time and were done in an attempt to help cut off the right arm of the demon king. Causing almost damage in this short burst of time was causing everyone to lose morale. Something big was going to be needed to be done since as the smoke cleared from all of the attacks the only damage that could be seen were scratches and bleeding cuts. Almost no damage at all.

Through this whole battle Mercury was scanning the Demon King for readings and to hopefully find a weakness of some sort. But doing so she got too distracted by the stream of data that when she finally noticed the Demon King's arm attempting to crush her and the crane she was standing on she had no time to dodge. She screamed in terror while holding her Mercury Computer.

"Tornado Fist!"

Mercury opens her eyes to see what the hell a tornado fist was and to see who it targeted. What she found was a good looking guy with red hair, pointy ears and …. A horn? She was saved by a demon? Well that was a first. And for now she was going to be grateful for the save. Deciding to keep her guard up around the demon she gets up and says, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come by…are you flying?"

Jin laughs at the question and Mercury in general and says, "Yup! The name's Jin. I am a former Demon World Shinobi. But ever since I met Urameshi I have been having a lot more fun being on the front lines fighting the strongest demons I can. Mastery over the wind is my specialty and saving good looking girls like you I think just may be even more fun if I get to fight big guys like him more often."

Mercury couldn't help but find herself blushing at the compliment and laughing at Jin's good natured energy filled spirit. It made her believe that they just may be able to win again.

It was at this time Jupiter found herself in a similar situation to Mercury's as she wound up being saved by a taller demon. This one had a blue mohawk and the smell of Saki on him. What he saved Jupiter from was also the Demon King's hand. The left one this time. The blue haired demon smiles his somewhat drunk smile at Jupiter and says, "Well if all of the Sheila here in human world are just as strong as you are, with your looks I think I would love to spend the rest of my days here. By the way the name is Chu. I'm a friend of Urameshi's."

Jupiter blinks at this and says, "Sheila?"

"It means woman, girl, you get it now?" Chu answers for Jupiter causing her to blush and laugh as she felt like she should of known that. She then smirks and while Chu was holding back the Demon King's hand she charged her fist with electricity and let loose an attack at the Demon King causing it to pull his hand back and howl in pain.

"All right! That's the way Sheila!" Chu shouts in excitement causing Jupiter to laugh again. Maybe not all demons are bad after all.

"You foolish Demon traitors will pay for this!" The Demon King shouts in anger as he places both hands on the ground.

This just caused Jin and Chu to smirk and pull down an eye lid and flip off the Demon King and says, "Who cares! You can't even hurt us! What can you possibly do against us!"

* * *

In response to this the Demon King lets loose a powerful energy blast from its mouth causing everyone to either duck and cover or be covered in dust from the destroyed buildings with in the harbor.

"Chu! Jin! I hope you guys are also bringing with you some news from Demon World! What is it like on that side of the portal!" Yusuke asks as he gets up from his spot among the mess.

"Yeah we did! They destroyed the lower half of this guy! That is why we are here! To help you destroy him before he regenerates his lost power!" Chu shouts from his spot next to Jupiter.

"Well in truth all they did was separate the lower half from his upper half! They then dragged it as far away as they could to keep the Demon King from regenerating and reconnecting to it!" Jin shouts to everyone correcting Chu in the process.

"Separated the lower half from its upper half ha? How can we use that?" Kurama asks himself as he gets up and now notices how the Demon King's spine seemed to be snaking and stretching it's way towards the portal. That was when it came to him. He looked towards Jin and Chu and shouts, "Chu. Jin! Is there a way for you to communicate with Yomi and the others in demon world!?"

"Yeah! We have these things with us! Why?" Jin asks as he flies towards the others with Mercury in his arms.

"Tell them to destroy their end of the portal! They should know when to do it! It will be very obvious!" Kurama answers.

"WHAT! That would trap the Demon King here why would you want to do that?!" Kuroko shouts now thinking that Kurama was trying to help the Demon King since she doesn't trust anyone that Yusuke is friends with.

"We are going to send the demon back into the portal. But in order for that to work we need to do something very dangerous. And since we don't want the demon king to become whole in demon world and just restart everything again at a later date we need to destroy him now. Or trap him in between worlds. But in order for us to do that we need their side of the portal to remain open while we push him into the portal. At that moment they on the demon world side need to destroy their end of the portal. And with the Demon King inside it we could then destroy the portal on our side thusly destroying the demon once and for all.!" Kurama answers back in anger getting tired of Kuroko's attitude very quickly.

"We are going to cross the streams aren't we?" Hiei asks as he looks on towards the demon king and the portal.

"We will. Everyone with a Proton Pack would be needed this time though." Kurama answers.

"Wait a minute. You are talking about crossing sixteen proton streams together. We have no idea how dangerous that could be. Four was dangerous enough as it was. But Sixteen?" Ray asks Kurama not sure if it was really needed.

"Twenty actually. We have you four, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabora, and myself that makes eight. Then you have Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Tatewaki Kuno who is using the one Ranma usually uses. That makes twelve. And then we have those four over there that makes sixteen. But then we have Mousse, Ranko, and the two extra in the Ectomobile which I'm sure Duke could use as well as Ranma. Rounding us all up to Twenty." Kurama answers back pointing to everyone as he mentioned their names.

"Wait a minute! I am not letting Ranko use one of those things! She does not need to risk her life for this work!" Ranma shouts as he looks at Kurama like he lost his mind. It was at this moment that Pluto grabs the pack that Ranko was trying to put on correctly still and puts it on herself.

Duke already having one on his back hands the last one to Ranma and says, "Problem solved. Now let's do this.

Ray is now the only one still with a problem and says, "Are you nuts! This many beams crossing could cause the end of everything! There has to be another way!"

"Ray I think I know why it would work. And why he wants the demons in demon world to destroy their side of the portal after we push this thing into it. Every time the beams were crossed it was at some sort of boundary between worlds. Sending all of the energy into one world or into both evenly, thusly negating the more dangerous effects of doing so. In this case if we were to do that with so many beams crossing we could accidently destroy a whole world. So we close the portal on the demon world side to keep them safe and let the entire explosion to be trapped in the in between world thusly destroying this powerful demon." Egon explains to Ray and the others as he looks to the younger ones wearing a Proton Pack and wonders if they really know what they are getting into.

"That's my theory on how it will work as well. It's the only chance we got." Kurama explains. And then tells Jin to call the order in to Yomi and Mukuro on the demon world side telling them once they see a bright light shine through the portal that they need to destroy the portal on their side.

* * *

Everyone then looks to the Demon King and could tell that it was using this time to try to reattach itself to its lower half in demon world. Getting frustrated while looking around for his enemy which it could not find due to them laying low.

"So everyone knows the drill right? Once you start firing there is no turning back. Last chance to give your pack to someone else is now." Yusuke tells everyone as he looks on towards Haruhi and the others letting them know he mostly meant them.

"I'm not backing out. I decided that I wanted to help and help I will. I don't care if I have to put my life on the line! If I back out now and should something happen to anyone how would I be able to live with myself knowing that I could of helped?" Haruhi answers for herself with Kyon agreeing with her and Koizumi and Nagato nodding their heads as if to agree with her statement as well.

"Alright then. Let's do this then." Yusuke shouts as he gets out from his hiding spot among the ruble. The others all do the same and form one large semi-circle standing shoulder to shoulder. Determination mixing with fear and anxiety on all of their faces. The scouts we of course worried about their friend Pluto while the others watched to make sure that nothing happened to the Ghostbusters as they formed their battle line and got ready to make a potential mortal sacrifice for the betterment of everyone else.

Peter took one look at the Demon King before firing off his proton pack. Turning to Egon he says, "Egon my friend I regret nothing. And I am glad to be here with friends like you, Ray and Winston. Thanks for the adventure of a lifetime."

Egon smiles as he fires off his particle thrower and says, "The same goes towards you Peter. You are true friend."

"Hey Winston after this how about we get some Mets tickets to celebrate. My treat." Ray says as he adds his beam into the mix with Winston to his left.

"Sure thing man. You buy the tickets and I'll treat for snacks and souvenirs." Winston agrees after he too adding his particle stream to the mix.

"This plan of yours Kurama better work!" Ukyo shouts as she fires away.

"Don't they always?" Kurama answers back as he knows Ukyo was only joking as he too fires away.

"Shampoo! Let me help you" Mousse shouts as he fires his particle beam at the same time as Shampoo. Shampoo shakes her head and says, "I know you will Mousse."

Nabiki and Tatewaki were the next to launch their attacks and just gave each other a knowing look no words were needed between the two. Hiei and Kuwabora were next after them with Hiei giving Kuwabora a look which causes Kuwabora to reply, "I am not letting my brother in arms do this alone. Not only would Yukina and little Seta be upset but I would as well. Family sticks together no matter how they are related."

This causes Hiei to smirk as he looks on at the Demon King and thinks, 'He's right. It doesn't matter how we are related. Family is family.'

Akane and Ranma were next. Ranma took one look at Akane and says, "After this we'll get married. No more waiting, okay."

Akane smiles at Ranma and says, "Sure." And then she lets loose and ands her beam to the mix which was already pushing the Demon King back and causing it great pain.

Haruhi and Kyon were next to fire off. Haruhi already have said what she wanted to was quiet but Kyon keeps his eye on the demon and says, "I'm glad to have joined the S.O.S. Brigade Haruhi. And even though you can be a pain I am glad to have met you Haruhi."

Haruhi smiles a bit and responds, "That is because of how awesome I am. But thanks anyway Kyon. You're pretty fun to hang with too."

Koizumi fires off a blast himself next and simply says to himself, "And to think I thought being an ESPer was crazy."

Nagato is the next to add to the attack and simply nods to Mikuru letting her know that she believed that everything would be okay.

The next were the final two. Duke Nukem and Sailor Pluto. Duke simply fired his beam into the mix and says, "We'll talk when this is over. I'm sure there is plenty you want to talk about."

"That is just like you. Fight first then talk last. Fine not like we have a choice on this." Setsuna responds as she adds the final bit to the attacking pushing the Demon King into the portal.

The next thing anyone saw was a blinding light as a huge explosion erupted into the area out of the portal destroying more of the area than there was before covering everyone in ruble and dust. Not a single thing could be seen standing or moving. The area was as still as it could be.


	46. YuYuGBII RIP

The air stirred and picked up the dust in the area before any movement was seen. The movement was underneath the dust as a couple of people were able to survive the explosion and make it out with little or no scratches. Inuyasha, Kagome, Lum, and the Devil Hunters were at this moment all sitting up in their various locations around the battlefield coughing from the dust they inhaled after they hid from the explosion. They all felt the heat of the explosion and could see the damage around the docks and they knew they were lucky to get out alive. Kagome though noticed that somehow the converted Volkswagen Ectomobile was mostly intact. Of course melted tires and blown out windshields were to be expected. And soon they decided to help the others get up and out from under the piles of dust and ruble.

It wouldn't take too long to do this as some help would arrive to see what was going on. Who the help was though was surprising. It was a group of adults that looked like they had no reason to be in the area. None of them looked to be emergency personal except for one woman who had a lab coat on. The rest looked like a bunch of civilians. The woman with a lab coat was quickly identified when Mercury was able to get out of the ruble and dust. She took one look at the woman with shocked eyes saying, "Mother!? What are you doing here?"

"That is what I would like to know Ami! Why are you dressed like that and why did I have to find out about this through Setsuna Meioh?" Dr. Mizuno asks her daughter.

"That is because she is Sailor Mercury like I told you Dr. Mizuno" Pluto states as Duke helps her up from their spot under the ruble and dust.

It soon becomes apparent who the other scouts are as they too escaped from their spots in the ruble with their respective parents or grandparent near them when they came too. To say that Makoto Kino was surprised when Minako Aino's parents were more than glad to be shocked for Makoto would be an understatement. She just started laughing as they tried to make her feel like she was a part of the others in getting into trouble despite their age and how Makoto's own parents had died years ago.

The next people to come out of the ruble and dust are the SOS Brigade members and the rest of the Japanese Ghostbusters. Haruhi lies on her back as everyone starts getting up and turns to Kyon and says, "I think I have had enough adventure for one lifetime. That was crazy."

"I understand what you mean. That explosion was too close for comfort." Kyon replies as she sits back down as the others now all help the original four Ghostbusters get up and out of the ruble.

* * *

Everyone soon gathers around the original four as Egon coughs to clear his lungs as he checks on his PKE Meter to make sure that nothing was left of the giant demon that almost killed them all. At first all things pointed to the plan working when all of a sudden the meter would go off and started bleeping and overheating. Egon threw the PKE Meter away as it overloaded and wound up exploding. Everyone then soon sees why the PKE Meter did so. A ghostly image of a man sized monster shows up soon solidifying in front of them. It doesn't take much for everyone to realize what this creature was.

"That blast should have destroyed you! How can you be standing there as if nothing happened?" Moon asks the demon while she back steps away from it putting distance between herself and her parents and the creature threating their lives.

"You foolish mortals have no idea of what I am capable of. And you will all soon regret not learning to accept your fate as my minions!" the demon announces as it cracks its neck.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranma shouts as he charges the demon just for it to grab him in his clawed hand. Showing to everyone that while it may be smaller it was still large enough to need only one clawed hand to stop Ranma in his tracks.

"Big Brother no!" Ranko shouts as she was about to rush in and charge the demon just for Mikuru to stop her.

Ranma is now shouting in pain as his head is beginning to get crushed by the demon's clawed hand. It is at this point that Egon decided he can't sit back and watch anymore and removes his pack and he rushed the demon only to get smacked down away and hard by the demon landing with a thud with a sickening crunching sound could be heard from the impact Egon's body makes with the ground.

At this point Duke charges in and gets a hit in and starts to fight the demon in some bare knuckle fighting causing the demon to let Ranma go. Now while Duke was fighting the demon Kagome looks over to Kurama and asks, "Is there any reason to believe that there is something in the converted Volkswagen that can work against that thing? Not only that why aren't you using your Proton Packs?"

"There might be something in the Volkswagen. But I'm not sure. You have to ask Kuwabora about that one. As for your other question, crossing the streams drained the packs of their energy. They need to be recharged before they can work again." Kurama answers.

"I thought they were nuclear? How could they need a recharge?" Kagome asks.

"Not everything that the movies said about Ghostbusting was correct." Kurama answers back.

Ranko though hearing that there could be away to beat the demon in the Volkswagen decides to run to it to see if there was something she could use. She soon sees what she can only describe as a really big Particle Thrower. She soon smirks seeing this decides to use it. So she pushes what looks to be the needed button to make it work causing the roof to open up and for Ranko to rise until she was level with the roof.

Kuwabora sees what is happening by the Volkswagen and yells, "Somebody better help Ranko out over there. It looks like she found the Proton Canon!"

"Proton Canon!?"

"Mikuru go help Ranko while we distract this thing!" Haruhi shouts at her fellow SOS Brigade member.

"Right!" Mikuru replies back as she goes and helps Ranko on the roof of the Volkswagen.

It doesn't take long for the demon king to throw his enemies off of him. But this proves to be more of a bad thing for him than good as he soon hears the sound of something warming up. He quickly turns his head towards where the sound is coming from and sees a little human child pointing something at him. Confused he turns in his head just wondering what it was he was seeing, that is until he hears the child speak.

"Hey Doo Doo Head! The Name is Ranko Saotome and I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

Ranko then pushes the release button causing a powerful beam of protons to blast right into the demon king. Causing it great pain and it to start being pushed back by the force of it. Seeing the demon in pain the scouts decided to help as well. They all launch their respective ranged magical attacks at the demon causing it even more pain and to weaken. This was apparent by its body starting to glow an eerie ghostly white in certain spots on its body as if it were about to explode.

Ranko then smirks getting an idea in her head. An idea that some would call crazy and considering who her brother is that kind of thinking was probably correct. Ranko turns her head behind her to see Mikuru holding the Proton Canon in place. Ranko then smiles and says, "Keep that steady for me okay. I got an idea."

"Okay" Mikuru responds as she watches Ranko walk on top of the Proton Canon and points her finger at the demon king and shouts, "Moko Takabisha revised! Moko Takabisha Spirit Gun!"

In one instant the energy surrounding Ranko's finger glowed with the same confidant energy that surrounds Ranma when he uses the Moko Takabisha by itself but it also had the blue white color of the Spirit Gun in the center in effect launching both attacks at the exact same time for a very potent powerful energy combination that is heading for a certain demon king.

"No, no, no, no!"

The demon screams as the attack hits its target ripping his body apart causing the demon king to finally truly die but not before he releases one last statement as his end draws near.

"I will get my revenger Ranko Saotome!"

* * *

Soon an explosion erupts around the body of the demon king ripping it apart in every direction possible. The battle was finally over.

"We did it!" Ukyo shouts happily as she hugs the closest person next to her, whom just happens to be Kurama. Ami smiles as a red headed demon with an Irish accent smirks at her saying, "Now that was fun, don't you know."

"Wow! The little Sheila sure knows how to pack a punch." Chu whistles impressed by the power in the little redhead.

"That's a Saotome for you." Akane says with a smile on her face as Ranma hugs her from behind.

"Egon! Are you alright! Speak to us!" Peter shouts as he, Ray and Winston surround their friend as he lies there on the ground.

Dr. Mizuno rushes to their side hearing the shout and gets everyone to give her room. She first checks for Egon's pulse and finds a weak one and so she then checks to see if she could even move his body without injuring him further.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Saturn asks as she knees down next to Dr. Mizuno and Dr. Spengler.

"Can you heal a broken neck?" Dr. Mizuno asks.

"No, is there anything minor that I could help that may be of some help though?" Saturn asks feeling as if her healing powers were useless at the moment.

"None that I can tell. I'm sorry everyone but Dr. Spengler here is going to die within the hour. There is nothing I can do." Dr. Mizuno states saddened by the loss of another life.

"Egon" was the simple reply from Ray, Winston and Peter as they stared at their longtime friend remembering their time together not only as Ghostbusters but as friends.

Moon sad from the news starts crying into Tuxedo Mask's chest while the other girls had a long face. Pluto cursed herself for not being able to see such a tragic even taking place while Uranus and Neptune hugged Saturn as she cried feeling the sadness that the others had seeing their friend die in front of their eyes and because she felt like she could of helped if she was only stronger.

It didn't even take more than ten minutes for Egon Spengler to succumb to his injuries and pass on to the next life. The next ten minutes were spent in silence in remembrance for their fallen friend. The lives of every Ghostbuster were touched by Dr. Egon Spengler in some shape or form. And now the world was saved once again in part thanks to Dr. Egon Spengler.


	47. YuYUGBII Preparing for a trip

"After the defeat of the demon king, the demon's true defeat, Dr. Egon Spengler had passed on due to injuries sustained during the battle. The American born scientist created the equipment that the Ghostbusters use all over the world. What had started out as a small operation would turn into a global powerhouse in paranormal investigations and eliminations. But as we all know here in Tokyo the Ghostbusters were not the only people in the world who were protecting us from the unknown. The Sailor Scouts, or Senshi as some call them, have defended us from monsters from a Dark Kingdom that wanted to take our world over. And then you have the Devil Hunters. A family of defenders that keep us safe from demons and as their name suggests devils.

And then from the Earth Defense Force we have Duke Nukem, a man that has saved the world from alien invaders on multiple occasions. This group of defenders came together here in Tokyo Bay just days ago ….."

"I know what you are feeling Yusuke but you could have at least given someone else the remote so we could try to find a news station that was not covering the fight." Kayko comments from the couch in Genkai's former temple.

"Sorry Kayko, but I just don't want to hear it anymore. It's bad enough that it had to happen but do we have to be reminded of it every time we watch TV?" Yusuke angrily answers back as he slams a fist against a wall.

"Leave her alone Yusuke. You know Kayko doesn't have anything to do with the news broadcast." Kurama adds in trying to calm his friend down.

"I know that! I'm just frustrated is all. Sorry Kayko, I don't mean to yell at you." Yusuke replies back. And then after taking a breath to calm down he adds, "So Kayko, are our tickets ready yet?"

"Yup. Got them printed out before I came here. One for everyone. Even the Sailor Scouts and the Devil Hunters." Kayko answers showing the tickets to Yusuke and the others.

"What about the new kids?" Yusuke asks raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Haruhi and the others said they would come but you should let still let them know. Rukia, Sayuki, and Sasami said they would stay and watch the place while we are away." Kayko answers while turning on the TV that Yusuke had turned a minute ago.

"I'm gonna go check to see what everyone else is doing. I could use the air anyway." Yusuke states as he walks out of the temple and towards the steps.

"I guess he is doing better than he was yesterday." Kayko states as she walks over to a wall mounted video phone and calls Haruhi and the others to let them know that the tickets came in.

* * *

"How are your girls handling everything Setsuna?" Duke asks as he gets out of the shower. Since the battle he had been staying with Setsuna and the rest of the outers. And he somehow got the impression that Setsuna was the leader and not Usagi.

"How many times do I have to tell you that they don't work for me and that I serve with them to protect the reincarnation of the Moon Princess?" Setsuna asks from her desk as Duke put on his spare set of clothes.

"Until I see it happen. Based on what you told me it seems to me that you are the one making all of the decisions. But I am willing to believe you. I just need to see it first. By the way you never answered my question." Duke replies as he finishes getting dressed by putting on a pair of socks.

"The Inners are all doing okay. They are still shaken up from the battle and Dr. Spengler's death. They haven't had to deal with death as often as you or I I'm afraid." Setsuna answers as she makes a mental note that Duke had apparently other clothes than his trademark red tank top and suspenders. Sure this time it was a blue tank top but it was different.

"I think they are the ones who have it better then. No one should have to witness death as often as you or me." Duke quickly answers as he walks out the door and heads down the stairs to see what the other girls that lived in Setsuna's house were up to.

* * *

Kurama and Yukina were just pulling up to their house when Yusuke walked by on the sidewalk and offered to help put their groceries away. Yukina quickly accepts the help and heads inside with Seta following Yukina carrying in some of the groceries.

"So Yusuke, what brings you here?" Kuwabora asks as he grabbed a few bags of food.

Grabbing a few himself Yusuke simply looks to his longtime friend and says, "Kayko bought the tickets. We'll be heading to New York in a couple of days. Make sure to let everyone in your shop know that you won't be available this weekend."

"For Egon's funeral and burial correct? Yeah sure thing. You gonna stick around a bit or are you on your way to Kurama's or something?" Kuwabora asks as he and Yusuke head back to the car for the groceries.

"No Kurama was at the temple. I'm on my way to my mom to let her know though. I bet she would like to come to pay her respects to the guy responsible for me having a job. Plus she would try to get a vacation out of it anyway." Yusuke answers as he closes the trunk of the car as they finish grabbing the bags of food other groceries.

"Your mom would be like that. But yeah I hear you. Are you going to drop by anyone else?" Kuwabora asks as he hands Yukina some of the bags as he stands in the entrance doorway to his small house.

"I'll probably head over to the Tendo Dojo. And maybe even a couple of shrines and whatever I happen to pass by. Someone needs to let the others know when we are heading to New York." Yusuke answers back staring into the sky. Even though he hadn't known Egon on a personal level like he did Genkai. He still felt the familiar feelings of depression from his passing. Yusuke shook the feelings away as he waved good-bye to Kuwabora as he left knowing that being depressed at the moment wasn't going to help him at all at the moment while he searches for the others to give them the news.

* * *

"Thanks Kayko for letting me know. If I see Yusuke I'll let him know you called. Thanks again, see ya." Ukyo sighs to herself as she hangs up the phone and gets back to work in her restaurant. Hoping that the distraction would keep her mind off things only for it to be constantly be the subject of all of her customers' conversations. It was a big event she supposed.

Konatsu was serving the few customers that were in the restaurant at the moment when the phone had rang. He quickly excuses himself from the customers and walks over to Ukyo. Seeing her depressed look he sighs and asks, "Do you wish for me to close the restaurant after these few customers are done Mistress Ukyo? You seem troubled. Maybe some time away from everything could do you some good."

Ukyo cracks a smile for the briefest of moments and says, "That doesn't sound too bad actually. Sure why not. I'm going to need some time to prepare for my trip to New York this weekend anyway."

Konatsu nods in understanding and says, "If you need to talk Mistress then please consider me as an open ear. I'll help out in any way that I can."

Surprising the male kunoichi Ukyo hugs Konatsu and says, "I know you will Konatsu. Thanks. And how many times have I asked you to stop calling me Mistress?"

"Several. But you haven't said anything in a while. So I thought it grew on you." Konatsu replies wondering if he did something wrong.

"No it didn't. Just call me Ukyo okay?" Ukyo replies with a small smile of gratitude.

"Okay. Ukyo." Konatsu replies as he returns the hug. Just for both to be reminded that they had customers when one of the male patrons whistles at the sight of what he thought were two cute girls hugging.

"You want to tell him you are a guy Konatsu or should I?" Ukyo asks with an irritated look on her face. But there was also a hint of playfulness there as she was hoping to see the look on the guys face when he learned the truth.

"Certainly. I am getting tired of the looks some of these men have on their face when they see me." Konatsu replies cracking his knuckles.

"That's cause you dress like a girl. You could stop that by dressing more like a man." Ukyo replies to the cross dressing ninja.

Konatsu thinks about it for a second and says, "Okay. If you dress more like a girl in return."

Ukyo blinks back at the counter to her statement and says, "What's wrong with the way I dress? Don't you think I'm cute enough as it is?"

"You'd be cuter in a dress!" a random customer shouts at the only part he could hear.

"Sugar. Close the shop. I don't think I am in the mood to cook anything for these people anymore." Ukyo replies with a plain angry face as she readies her battle spatula.

"Please Ukyo. Allow me to take care of the trash. No need for you to dirty your hands when it is my job after all." Konatsu adds in reading his weapons at the same time.

The noises with in the Okonamayaki shop could be heard from a whole block away as the two chased everyone out of the restaurant. And for those that new the area, the sight had been a long time coming as some of them knew how disrespectful some of the restaurant's customers could be.

* * *

"Higurashi Shrine ha? I guess that Kagome girl must live here. If not then oh well." Yusuke says to himself after reading the plaque on the side of the entrance steps to the shrine that one housed the Shikon no Tama. Once up the relatively short steps Yusuke was able to see the shrine building. And the house next to it. Laughing to himself about the steps he starts walking towards the house when he sees a kid walk out of the house. The kid seeing Yusuke turns back into the house and shouts, "Mom! There is someone at the house!"

Mrs. Higurashi steps out of the doorway hearing her son's comment and sees the young man that Sota was talking about. Giving the young man a smile Mrs. Higurashi says, "Why hello there. Are you here to see the shrine or maybe something else?"

Yusuke smiles a bit and says, "Actually I am looking for a girl named Kagome. Does she live here?"

"Now what could someone your age want with my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi asks now seeing that Yusuke was older than what she thought he was. He looked like he could be in his mid to late twenties.

"Well you see my name is Yusuke Urameshi. I am one of the founding members of the Tokyo Ghostbusters. And Kagome actually helped us out in that big battle that is all over the news and everything…." Yusuke stops midsentence when Mrs. Higurashi quickly gives the young man a hug and then a slap to his face.

"The slap was for letting my daughter fight that monstrous creature. The hug was for keeping her safe. What do you want to see Kagome about though? You aren't trying to recruit her or anything are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asks after holding onto her own hand. Just what was this young man made of that could make a slap her so much?

Yusuke fist blinks at the reaction and starts laughing. After catching his breath from laughing for a good minute or two Yusuke smiles and says, "I needed that laugh thanks. Anyway no, I'm not here to recruit her. You see before we all left the harbor one of our allies died. And Kagome asked me to let her know when we would be doing the services and of course where. So I came by to let her know that we would be going to New York this coming weekend. That would be the when and where. We already bought her a ticket. One for Inuyasha as well if he decides to come. I just wanted to pass along the message."

Mrs. Higurashi nods in understanding and says, "Of course. The next time I see her I'll let her know. How long would you all be staying in New York by the way?"

"The whole weekend. And thanks for passing along the message. I got other places to go and everything so have a nice day Mrs. Higurashi. And you too kid." Yusuke answers as he starts walking back down the steps to find the other people on his mental list of allies.

"You heard that Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asks looking towards the roof of her house.

The half demon simply gets closer to the edge of the roof so he could be seen and says, "Yeah I heard that! Kagome heard it too!"

"Oh so she is with you then? Okay then. Well then I'm heading to the store to pick something for diner. Would you like anything in particular Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.

"Anything you make would be good! As long as it has lots of meat!" Inuyasha replies back while Kagome giggles at the exchange her mother and Inuyasha were having.

"Okay then. I'll be back soon so don't go anywhere!" Mrs. Higurashi answers back as she leaves the shrine.

"You think she saw me too, cha?" Lum asks as she floats closer to the two. Ever since she decided to dump what's his face she had been having more fun. And Inuyasha seemed to be the one person with whom she could trust. No romantic feelings, just a sibling like thing if anything.

"Probably. How does she do that anyway?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.

"Maybe it's a mom thing." Kagome answers as she sits up from her position next to Inuyasha. "So are you two gonna come with me to New York for Dr. Spengler's funeral?" Kagome then asks looking towards where Yusuke walked off to.

"Yeah. I have no problem with that." Inuyasha answers as he follows Kagome's gaze looking for Yusuke.

"I'll come, cha." Lum answers as she floats higher up in the air also looking for Yusuke. She wanted to ask him some questions anyway.

"Cool. It would suck to be going all the way to New York by myself with a bunch of people I don't know." Kagome replies as she lays back down on her house's roof.

"Wait how far away is this New York place?" Inuyasha asks.

"It's on the other side of the world." Kagome flatly answers as she starts taking a nap on the roof.

This answer of course just causes her to have to explain to Inuyasha where there were going with her textbooks and also explain what an airplane was. She was never going to get that nap.

* * *

"So grandmother you are going to let us attend the services in New York then?" Yohko asks as she, Azusa, Chikako, and Ayako along with the other Azusa sat around on the couch as they finished telling Madoka Mano the story of what happened at Tokyo Harbor.

"Of course Yohko you girls can go. I doubt anything is going to happen after that kind of fight. We might even be able to get some real rest after this. But tell me Yohko, how do you expect to get to New York." Madoka asks as she wonders just how they were going to make the trip.

"We were going to call the Ghostbusters to see if they could help with that. They did give us the offer after all." Ayako answers for her cousin.

"You were going to just call them? What kind of answer is that? What if they can't help you get there and only made the offer believing that you would be able to make the trip yourselves?" Madoka asks the girls while shaking her head. She was beginning to question their decision making skills. At least in some aspects of life anyway.

The girls had to laugh at themselves for that one. It was a pretty dumb idea. But then their luck turned around as Koenma suddenly appeared in the Devil Hunters' house. Madoka was going to grab a weapon to protect herself and the girls when Yohko stopped her saying, "No Grandma! That is Koenma! The guy that gave the Senshi the info that they gave us that allowed us to even take part in that battle to save everyone. He's a good guy."

"Not only that but I am the son of King Yema. I also am the one who judges everyone when they pass on to the afterlife. I am the one who decides where you go when you die." Koenma adds as he felt that at least Madoka would respect him, unlike just about every mortal he met while in child form.

"But you said Koenma looked like he was your age. This child cannot be any older than 3!" Madoka yells while pointing her finger at the child form of Koenma.

Koenma sighs and says, "I can change my appearance. I just didn't have the time this time. You see I am here on behalf of some friends of mine and of these girls. The group of people are known as the Ghostbusters. Well the Tokyo branch anyway. I am here to tell you all that Kayko Urameshi has printed out the plane tickets from her computer. And that there is four for you girls. But if you wish to Madoka you may take my ticket. I wouldn't need it anyway as I can appear anywhere in the Human World from Spirit World. I came just to give you girls the news. I have some very important business to attend to so I must be going. Chao."

"See we could of just called them Grandma." Yohko adds in with a smile which just causes the others to laugh at Madoka's face that she made when Koenma made his speech and at Yohko's statement.

* * *

"How long were you waiting outside of North High for us to get out?" Kyon asks Yusuke as he leads the S.O.S. Brigade to a small coffee shop nearby so they could talk.

"Not long actually. I just happened to be walking by your school when everyone was getting out. I knew where the school was since I used to have some fights with some of the students there when I was a kid. Yeah I know. I was a middle school student then and I was kicking highschoolers' asses. They did seem to weed out the trouble makers though. That is good." Yusuke answers as they got to the table.

"So, any updates on when everything is going to happen?" Koizumi asks as he looks through the menu.

"This weekend. The tickets are already printed out. Kayko told me that she printed some for you guys too so you don't have to worry about that. Just make sure you are dressed properly you know. The simple things. If you are worried about paying us back then just work for us for real this time. We could just take it out of your paychecks. And we could use a new team to stick around." Yusuke answers.

"Wait? What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asks now wondering where this was going.

"Most of our team is either finishing their college courses or already have other jobs where they can make a living off of. The Ghostbusting thing isn't a long career choice. It is best to have the younger members of the teams be out on the calls while the older members guide them and teach them what they need to know. The originals wound up only doing this for about 10 or so years. We have already done this for 8. The original crew wound up drying up their hauntings in New York and as a result they couldn't continue doing it. But their age also became an issue. They were scientists doing some pretty athletic things with heavy equipment strapped to their backs. Their bodies got worn out quickly. We were younger than they were when we started and we were and still are more athletic and healthy than they were when we started. Nabiki's future is in business; Akane and Ranma will more than likely open up a Martial Arts dojo as that has been what they were training in Martial Arts for to begin with. Kuwabora already had a steady job in custom cars and mechanical work. Hiei doesn't need a job as he could always just go to demon world and hunt for whatever food he needs. He also has no need for the things you or I would.

Kurama has his own company that he created after helping us improve our Ghostbusting equipment. He did invent the video phone after all. And then you have Ukyo who has a restaurant to run. Shampoo always has the option of going back to her village in China as a village leader or she could just run that Ramen shop that they set up while they were here. Mouse too for that matter. So you see we will be in need of new recruits soon." Yusuke answers for Haruhi going into detail as he expected she would of just kept asking questions if he didn't.

"Where does that leave you though?" Kyon asks as he take a sip of his coffee that arrived during Yusuke's answer.

"I will stay with this. It's either that or I would also wind up in the restaurant business. Wow, I just realized that we have a lot of capable cooks working for us at the moment." Yusuke answers and then laughs as he realized what his other option would have been.

"Well then. You could add Mikuru and Nagato to that list. The last time I ate something they made it was divine." Kyon adds remembering his few occasions eating their food. Less often Nagato's and more often Mikuru's cooking though.

"And what's wrong with my cooking Kyon?" Haruhi asks in anger.

"I never had it before. At least I don't remember having anything you made before." Kyon answers as he sits back in seat and wonders if he did eat anything Haruhi made.

"Well, looks like that is a discussion for you two later. You can all think on what I said about joining us for real. We don't really care what the school's policy is on students having jobs. Hell me and Ranma have broke just about every rule the school would throw at us. Ranma in Furinkin High and me at my old Middle School. Anyway I'm gonna get going. I still have a few people to see about those plane tickets." Yusuke interrupts as he stands up from his seat.

"Don't worry about paying for us. I'll cover us. It's the least I can do." Kyon answers with a shrug figuring if he didn't Haruhi would have volunteered that they paid anyway, not that he would have objected or anything.

* * *

"Good morning Duke. How was your sleep?" Michiru Kaioh asks from the kitchen as she sets out the spread for lunch.

"Wouldn't good afternoon of been better Michiru?" Haruka Tenoh asks from her seat at the table.

"It's okay Haruka. Besides I did only wake up about an hour ago. So morning is pretty accurate for me right now." Duke cuts in as he takes a seat next to Setsuna and Hotaru.

"What time do you usually wake up Mr. Nukem?" Hotaru asks remembering her manners and not quite sure if she should call Duke by his first name. He was an adult after all.

"Usually I wake up around 8 or so in the morning. I have to stay in shape for my job and a part of that means that I am up all night and don't get much sleep at all. I'm up early in the morning so that I can get as much training in as possible. And still report in to HQ to read the Intel that they have on possible threats to the Earth. You girls would be surprised to know that I had made sure that no one started sending EDF soldiers to Japan to take you all down." Duke answers as he takes a bite out of his lunch. But while doing so he caused the all four girls to stop what they were doing and stare at Duke.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Setsuna asks now wondering if she should have been watching for more things than just threats to the future involving magical powers.

"What do you think the Earth Defense Force would classify a group of Magical Girls? Collectively you could cause a great deal of damage should you girls have let your power go to your heads and corrupt you. The EDF even has files on Yusuke Urameshi, Shuichi Minamino, and Hiei. Their combined and individual strength would also make them a threat. Ranma Saotome and the Grand Master of Anything Goes school of Martial Arts Happosai are also on that list. And then there is the Chinese Amazon elder Cologne. She also has a file at the EDF. We are still compiling all of our Intel on Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Lum, and the Devil Hunters. So far they may be able to escape from being on the list. But everyone else are too strong. Oh and by the way, if the equipment used by the Ghostbusters all over the world were to be proven to be a threat to living people that whole company would be on the list." Duke answers as if he were being asked what the weather was going to be like for the next day or two.

"So you are saying that somewhere in the U.S. there are files on all of us?" Haruka asks not liking the sound of this revelation.

"Pretty much. It all says you are to be trusted but an eye kept on your actions. We got all of our Intel on you from your fights. And we found out who you all are through our satellites. They took a picture of your faces and then we just compared them to the known citizen list of Japan. But like I said don't worry about it. You are all on the friendly list." Duke answers yet again as he takes another bite from his lunch. "This is good by the way." Duke then adds as he continues eating.

"Thank you?" Michiru answers as she looks to her fellow Senshi and wonder just what this meant for the group now.

"What do you think about this Setsuna Mama?" Hotaru asks from her seat as she continues to watch Duke eat.

"If he says we are on their friendlies list we should be good. I know Duke would know that kind of stuff." Setsuna answers as she tries to figure out why Duke would have batted for them once he found out who they all were.

"Not to change the subject or anything but can you explain how a Kayko Urameshi knew our number?" Haruka asks as she decides the weird feeling in the air was too much for her and thus she decided to do something to change that.

"She is Yusuke's wife. And after what happened at the Tokyo Harbor they thought it would be a good idea if we all went to New York to pay our respects to Dr. Egon Spengler. We would be there for the funeral, the wake and the burial. Once Yusuke told me that was their idea I gave them your numbers. Figuring that you could contact the others and let them know about it." Duke answers as he finishes his lunch.

Setsuna thought about the answer and says, "That is a good idea. I'll show up for it. What did Kayko have to say Haruka?"

"Exactly what Duke said. She did add that she already printed out a bunch of tickets. So I am assuming that when this trip happens we could wind up with a small airplane all to ourselves for the whole trip there and back." Haruka answers as she starts to finally eat her lunch the odd feeling in the air now gone.

"That was nice of them to get us tickets already." Hotaru states as she starts to drink her juice seeing as she had already finished her lunch.

"It is nice of them. Wonder what they would have done had we said we couldn't make it?" Haruka asks as she grabs herself and Duke a drink from the fridge.

"Let's not worry about that. Seeing as we are gonna join them we should just worry about getting everything we would need for the weekend." Michiru answers as she finally sits herself down to eat after serving everyone their lunch of chicken cutlet sandwiches on toasted sliced Italian bread.

"I'm guessing that means you are coming with us, right Mr. Nukem?" Hotaru asks from her seat.

"It does. Oh and you can just call me Duke. Everyone else does." Duke answers and then adds seeing that every time Hotaru wanted to ask him something that she wanted to say his first name.

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple is what Yusuke read on the sign leading to yet another set of steps. Yusuke started to wonder what was it about shrines and temples that made people make you climb a slight of steps to get to them. Once at the top of the shrine an old man ran up to him and tried to exorcise him with a Shinto cleansing tag. Yusuke though simply sidestepped the small old man and says, "Wow. I actually have to say that's a first. Usually people try to hurt me with a knife or something."

"Grandpa! What are you doing!" shouted a hair haired young woman whom was being followed by a group of what could only be her friends.

"Rei! Stay back! This demon is very strong. He might try to eat you or something!" the older man shouted trying to protect his granddaughter.

"Old man eating people is not my thing. And my demon blood is very minuet so I have no idea how you managed to sense it." Yusuke responds back surprising Rei and her friends as well as Rei's grandfather who never expected a demon to admit to being one.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Rei asks as she and her friends stop in their tracks.

"Look my name is Yusuke Urameshi. And I know who you girls all are. Are you saying you already forgotten me?" Yusuke asks as he looks to the girls.

"Wait you were at the harbor. And you had one of those ghost hunting things…." Minako states as she starts to put the pieces together.

"He is one of the Ghostbusters and as a result he must of remembered what our names were, much better than we did of their names at least." Ami finishes as she looks at Yusuke now wondering why he was there.

"Yeah. Anyway I am here to tell you all if you want to, we have already printed out plane tickets to New York. And my wife for some reason thought it would be a good idea to buy them before finding out if you guys want to come or not." Yusuke interrupts knowing that if he didn't they would all have added something to their little discussion.

"For the funeral of Dr. Egon Spengler correct?" Ami asks already have seeing the news figuring that is what the tickets would be for.

"Yeah. So what do you all say? You gonna come or not?" Yusuke asks while keeping the old man from putting more cleansing tags on him finding them to be annoying more than anything else.

Usagi looks to all of the others as they all share an unspoken conversation and says, "We would be honored to. When would we need to be ready by?"

"This weekend is when we leave. Actually I think we may be leaving on Friday night. So if any of you are willing to share your number we could stay in contact and I'll let you know more when we get back and as we make start making reservations for hotels and stuff." Yusuke answers as he then flips over the old man and gives him a stare and says, "Will you stop that! They don't even do anything!"

"Grandpa leave him alone. He is not going to hurt us…. By the way you said something about having demon blood?" Rei adds to Yusuke's request and then asks Yusuke as she quickly remembers why her grandfather was even attempting to cleanse Yusuke anyway.

Sighing Yusuke simply decides to answer the question and says, "Yeah. You see my ancestral father was one of the very few demons who got to call themselves a Demon King. His name was Raizen. He was a very powerful fighter. The only reason why he died is because he starved to death."

"You sound almost like you met him." Makoto interjects with a thoughtful gave on her face as she looked at Yusuke trying to figure out why.

"That's because I have. You see he was the kind of demon that would live on for centuries. But like I said he only died because he starved himself to death. In case you are wondering what his kind of demon ate for food, it was humans." Yusuke answers.

"What! Why would he starve himself? Don't demons hate humans?" Usagi asks wondering what could have made a demon decide to not eat.

"He fell in love with my ancestral mother. He refused to eat because he was afraid he might wind up eating her or her reincarnation. He did that because if he could have been with her in any of those lives he would have tried to form a relationship with her then. He was a sucker for love." Yusuke answered causing all of the girls to not only weep at his words but to have hearts in their eyes. This caused Yusuke to take a step back to keep away from them.

"That is so sad"

"That is so romantic"

"I didn't think demons could feel love"

"I shall say some prayers for them later. That is a heartbreaking story"

"…" Rei had nothing to say. Well she did but then she heard what her grandfather had just said and couldn't come up with something. Just a moment ago he was trying to exorcise Yusuke and now he was gonna say a prayer for a demon king and some woman from who knows when? What the hell just happened here?

"Yeah… anyway I still have a stop to make. So I'm gonna get going now." Yusuke says more to himself than anything. Rei simply nods and waves as Yusuke walks back down the steps to her family's temple. It wasn't until later that she started to wonder how did Yusuke know which temple she was at.

* * *

"All right Kayko. I'll let them all know. And if Yusuke shows up I'll send him your way. Thank you." Nabiki sighs as she sets the phone back down on the receiver. She turns and heads back into the hall and then the living room. Seeing Akane there trying to do some homework she sits down and says, "That was Kayko. The tickets are all printed out. We just need to choose a hotel for us all now."

"That's good. By the way who was America's second president?" Akane asks.

"John Adams. Why?" Nabiki asks back now curious to what homework Akane was doing.

"My American History teacher gave us a take home test on the American Presidents. And for some reason that name escaped me." Akane answered back writing down the answer.

"You're taking American History?" Nabiki asks now wondering why she didn't know that.

"Yeah. I want to become a teacher remember? I chose history as I figured it would be easier to teach than anything else." Akane answers back never taking her eyes off her test.

"How is that going to help you run a dojo?" Nabiki inquires as she sits next to her younger sister wondering what Akane was thinking.

"That is going to be Ranma's thing. He is going for a Phys Ed degree so he can teach in a dojo. I figured this way I can help those who come to the dojo that need help with their school work. And this way at least one of us are making a living should there be any dry periods in student enrollment." Akane answers as she turns the page on her test. She was really wishing that she remembered to take better notes in class.

"Why don't you just use a textbook or something?" Nabiki asks seeing her sister having some trouble.

"Didn't think of that. I'll be right back" Akane answers and then gets up from her seat to go back to her room.

Nabiki rolls her eyes at her sister as she grabs her test and looks over the answers to the questions that Akane has done already. And it didn't take her long to figure out that Akane needed more help on this test than she thought. And so like the good big sister she is she started erasing the answers that Akane would have got wrong. She wasn't going to change the answers but she was going to at least help her sister by preventing her from getting a wrong answer. She wasn't taking the test for her after all. "So Akane how has Ranma been these last two days?"

"He's doing better now that he is sure that Ranko isn't going to pass out from using too much of her energy or anything…you didn't touch my test did you?" Akane asks as she walks back into the room with her textbook in hand.

"Only erased your wrong answers. Benjamin Franklin wasn't a U.S. President." Nabiki responds and gives Akane an example of one of the questions she got wrong.

Akane slaps her face and says, "Damn it! I knew that! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Akane how long have you been at this?" Nabiki asks thinking that Akane might just have been trying to do her homework just to avoid going to sleep. Nabiki knew she was after all, there was no way she was going to get a good night's sleep with nightmares from that demon rolling through her head.

"Since yesterday." Akane answers sheepishly knowing that she should take a break but refusing to do so.

"You two need to get at least some sleep. I know what you saw was frightening but if you two don't sleep that would just make it worse on you later." Kasumi interrupts from the hallway as she enters the room.

"Kasumi!" both sisters shout as they hug their older sister. It had been too long in their minds since they last saw her.

"Oh my have I gotten popular. But please let go. I don't know if I can survive your combined strength." Kasumi teases as she hugs them both quickly.

"Sorry sis. We just have had a bad couple of days." Nabiki answers as she takes a step back from her older sister.

"That's okay. So why don't you two get cleaned up and get some rest. I'll take care of everything else. I'll even make you two some tea to calm your nerves." Kasumi responds as she does what she can to help her younger sisters out.

Akane and Nabiki both share a look and turn to Kasumi together and says, "We'll try."

"That's all that I ask. If you have a nightmare at least you would have got some sleep. It's unhealthy to be going any day without any sleep. I know it will be hard but at least try. It's better than nothing correct?" Kasumi responds as Nabiki and Akane smile and head up to their bathroom to clean up and get some rest. Thinking that now that Kasumi was there that they could get some rest.

"Oh Kasumi. If Yusuke shows up let him know that Kayko said she called everyone else already. And that he should head back to HQ. She called his mother as well as Ukyo, Shampoo and Ranma. Well Aunty Nodoka answered at that house but you get the idea." Nabiki adds as she walks up the stairs following Akane.

"Alright I will, thanks Nabiki." Kasumi replies back as she cleans up the living room.

Kasumi then turns on the TV and sees the damage at the Harbor and decides to change it to a weather forecast station. She heard of what happened from everyone else already. She didn't need to hear the news report and have to listen to them spew out their own theories of what happened. So she settled for having the weather forecast so that she still gets the news she wanted on the weather and have the TV on without becoming enraged at the report.


	48. YuYuGBII Cargo Flight

The week had come and went quickly. A lot quicker at least than what everyone thought it would have been. Sometime during this time Yusuke got the idea that it would be amusing to stay at the Sedgwick Hotel, the very same hotel that the original Ghostbusters went to when they had their first call, the call that lead them to meeting and catching Slimer way back in 1984. And everyone agreed that it could be fun. They wound up getting the whole 14th floor to themselves. They would have asked for the 13th floor but the Sedgwick doesn't have one so they settled on the 14th.

The Sailor Senshi were able to go on the condition that they made sure to call their parents when they got off the plane and when they were on their way back. This of course caused Minako to state, "Sometimes being a Senshi isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I mean come on. We are all over 18 years old, except for Hotaru, and we still need our parents' approval to go to New York City!"

Once Setsuna heard of that statement she rolls her eyes and says, "That is exactly why they wanted to make sure you called. New York is a big city. And it can be very dangerous for younger women if they aren't careful."

"Isn't that true for every big city though?" Usagi of all people asked.

This just caused everyone to laugh as they knew she was right. But none the less they needed their parents' approval. Everyone had since agreed to meet together as a group at the airport on the day of departure.

That is what happened during the week. And now it was time to depart. And it seemed that there was something wrong with the tickets once Kayko tried to scan them so they could get to their gate and then to their flight.

"What do you mean the ticket was cancelled? I never cancelled my flight! What is going on here?" Kayko asks as she finally starts to lose her cool at an unfortunate worker at the desk.

"It says here that the tickets were cancelled miss. I'm sorry but I can't do anything. It even says a full refund was deposited back to your account. The tickets aren't valid anymore." Was the response of said airport worker.

And this is about when Duke steps up and shows the woman behind the desk his tickets and says, "Just scan these. I tried to tell them beforehand that I would handle it but Mrs. Urameshi here wouldn't have any of it. These are our new tickets. And please have a bus bring us to our flight outside. We don't need anyone else seeing us."

The woman behind the desks blinks at Duke and scans the tickets. Seeing that they were good she only nods and picks up a phone and calls the appropriate people to help this group to their apparently not commercial flight.

"What are you talking about Duke? What did you do?" Yusuke asks as he tries to figure out what was going on.

"The EDF has decided that it would not be a good idea for Inuyasha and Lum to be on a commercial flight. Instead it was decided that everyone here would be flying on an EDF Flight both ways. I actually will only be going back to Las Vegas once the services are over. My assigned base is there." Duke answers for Yusuke as he guides everyone to the cart that was going to take them to their private flight.

"Why does Inuyasha and Lum effect what kind of plane we use?" Hotaru asks not quite sure why a half demon and an alien Oni would have anything to do with such a thing.

"Inuyasha's dog ears means he has more sensitive hearing than humans. And as a result he may also feel the effects of the difference in air pressure as well. And Lum's electrical powers may affect a normal commercial flight's on board computers. It was a safety issue. The Safety of you all and the other passengers was the deciding factor here. Not only that but I thought it would have been better to keep us all together as opposed to scattered throughout all of an airplane." Duke responds and clarifies feeling that someone else may decide to ask something.

Once on the bus to their plane everyone had calmed down and they were now wondering what their plane could look like now that it was being paid for by the Earth Defense Force. Inuyasha was currently very glad that Kagome had insisted that he wore the special headsets that she got him to block out sound. It was meant for the flight itself but he needed it right away once he started hearing airplanes take off and landing. Everyone else though were just simply trying to figure out which plane could their plane be.

That is when Ami spots it. Her eyes widened as she points to the plane and shouts, "We are flying on a Military Cargo Plane?"

"It's not a military plane. It belongs to the EDF. But I guess that doesn't really change anything about it. So yeah, you are. It was decided that this would be the best option as we can refuel in flight so we only have to stop at the airport in New York City. The less chances of everyone splitting up and getting lost at an airport the better." Duke replies as he leaves the bus and walks towards the flight crew with his bag slung over his left shoulder leaving no time for questioning.

"I guess this will be ok. After all, when's the next chance we'll get to fly in something like this?" Yusuke asks as he helps Kayko grab her bags and his mother's stuff as well.

"This sure will make coach look better after this." Atsuko says as she grabs her bag and walks over to the plane determined to have a tour of the inside and outside before takeoff.

"She does have a point I suppose. Okay then, let's just make the best out of this situation and be glad that we were refunded our money for the tickets." Kayko adds as she and Yusuke follow Atsuko to the plane.

Kagome whistles as she gets a good look at the plane and says, "I wonder how old this thing is. I wonder if it saw combat too now that I think about it. It could have been in Vietnam or even Korea."

Ami nods at this line of questioning while Inuyasha and Lum just tilt their heads in confusion. Ami decides at this point to try to get as much info on the plane as in all honesty she couldn't really tell how old it was. It looked to be well maintained but it also looked as though it could have seen action.

Setsuna simply takes her bags and looks for a place to put her stuff while bringing Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka with her as well. She didn't want to do anything except try to get some sleep on this long intercontinental ride. It was already 9pm and she wanted to get as much sleep as she could.

"Do you think Seta will be okay on the plane Kazuma?" Yukina asks as she holds onto their son's hand and walks with him to the plane while Kuwabora held onto their bags.

"He should. After all he should be asleep for a good amount of the flight. As long as someone keeps an eye on him he should be fine." Kurama answers for Kuwabora as he pats Seta on his head friendly getting a tired smile out of the 7 year old.

"Big brother, can I stay with you while we are on the plane?" Ranko asks as Nodoka lifts her up and over her shoulders. For a five year old she was very smart and strong but she still gets tired easily enough.

"I think Mom wants to be with you for the flight though Ranko. Don't you want to be with her and Pops?" Ranma asks while Akane smiles at the scene behind his back thinking that Ranko was being adorable.

"But I want to be with you Bro Bro. You were missing for so long and I missed you and…and…" Ranko responds while trying to stay calm. But obviously she hadn't forgotten the events that lead to the battle in Tokyo Harbor or that her older brother was missing for over two weeks before it happened.

Ranma then comforts his baby sister by grabbing her from his Mother and says, "Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I'll stay with you for the flight okay. You can be with me and Akane okay?"

Akane even steps closer to Ranma and Ranko and adds, "Yeah, you can be with us okay?"

"You promise?"

"We promise"

"Yay!"

Ranma, Akane and Nodoka laugh as Ranko becomes happy in an instant and hugs her Brother as tightly as she could. Nabiki smiles as she grabs Tatewaki Kuno's hand as they walk by and head into the plane looking for a spot for themselves.

Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne are the next to leave the bus as they take in the sight of the plane. Mousse couldn't care less; since he turns into a duck he has no problems with the plane. Shampoo on the other hand wasn't liking the sight one bit. She felt much safer on the ground and didn't want to be too far away from Mousse who seemed to be okay with the contraption. Cologne wasn't as bad as Shampoo but she didn't like the plane either. She felt that if humans were meant to fly then they would have been given wings.

And for the next few hours everyone heading to NY were stuck in a cargo plane until they reached NY. Non-stop not even to refuel, and not a single one of them would ever agree to do it again simply due to Inuyasha's panic attack at the sound of the engines and the sounds of Genma's stomach growling due to hunger that not even a thousand packs of dehydrated food could feed. Duke vowed to everyone that no one would have to live through that again on the way back. Even if it meant everyone receiving a separate private flight.


	49. YuYuGBII Speeches of thanks

Three days have passed since the departure for New York. Everyone had their own experiences throughout the days before and after the services for Dr. Egon Spengler. His body had been buried the final service was conducted. That was everything that the family and friends of Egon had scheduled but the mayor of New York was adamant about showing the Ghostbusters and Egon Spengler in particular his thanks. This is why everyone was in Central Park with a crowd gathered around the Mayor and his podium. On each side of the podium were the heroes who saved the world as well as members of the New York City council as well as the U.S. Government. It goes without saying that the media was also there in full force.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have asked you all to be here for a very important reason. The city of New York could not be any prouder for the heroics and the selflessness displayed by one of its own. Unfortunately at the same time we are saddened by this same act. We are saddened due to it caused the city to lose one of its own. But we are proud because of the selfless act allowed the other heroes to save the world. The person who did this deed you all may be asking yourselves is none other than New York's very own Dr. Egon Spengler of the Ghostbusters. And yes that also implies that the heroes who saved the world from disaster were once again that very same group of scientists.

What many of you may not know is that they were helped by others this time around. The Ghostbusters were in Tokyo, Japan during this battle and as a result not only were the New York Ghostbusters there but the Japanese Branch of the Ghostbusters were as well. And the location also had these two teams of Paranormal Investigators and Eliminators also meant that the local heroes were also there. There were magical warriors known as the Sailor Senshi as well as a family of Devil Hunters. And then there was the most well-known member of the Earth Defense Force Duke Nukem. What all of these heroes have in common is that they were all there when Dr. Egon Spengler risked his life to help one of the younger Ghostbusters from Japan from a powerful demon that was trying to destroy this world of ours. He attacked this demon head on so that the demon would loosen its grasp on the younger hero.

Now I bring this up to all of you because I feel that it is time that we celebrate our heroes. So today I ask everyone here to please stand as I unveil my gift to these heroes." With these words spoken by the Mayor the chief of police gave the order to his men and they pulled down on their ropes so that they may lift a protective sheet off what was once an unknown object. Now it could be plainly seen as a golden statue of Dr. Egon Spengler in his Ghostbusters uniform with a PKE Meter in hand and his other ready to grasp the handle on the particle thrower of the Proton Pack that was widely known as the equipment of choice of the Ghostbusters.

The crowd clapped almost immediately seeing the reveal. The Ghostbusters and everyone else though were simply awestruck. The Senshi started clapping right away showing that they thought that the gesture was great. Kagome and the Devil Hunters smiled at the statue as they politely clapped along. Inuyasha, Lum and Hiei stood where they were. But if you looked carefully you would see a look of respect in their eyes. And Duke Nukem had his cigar in his mouth as he saluted the statue. The reactions of Kurama, Tatewaki Kuno, Mousse, and Cologne were the same as The Devil Hunters. The Kuwabora Family acted the same as the Sailor Senshi. Ukyo Kuonji and Konatsu reacted in a similar way as well. And then there were the Tendo sisters. Each one had signs of tears threating to escape their eyes as they clapped with vigor. And then there was Keiko Urameshi. Standing next to Yusuke she was doing her best to help him as he did his best to keep himself together as he saluted the statue with pride. Ranma and the rest of the Saotomes were reacting almost the same as Yusuke with the exception of the salute as Ranma was the one that Egon tried to save that very day.

The ones who were hit the hardest were the ones who knew Egon the most and the longest. Dr. Raymond Stanz, Dr. Winston Zeddermore, and Dr. Peter Venkmen all were speechless. They never would have thought that the Mayor would have done such a thing for any of them. And just like at the services throughout the weekend Peter had broken down into tears at the thought that his friend couldn't be there to see this.

"This statue of Dr. Egon Spengler was made to celebrate all of the heroes that had risked their lives that day and every day when they go out every time something strange occurs in our neighborhoods and we all know that it is something wrong. These heroes risk their lives to help keep us all safe and away from these dangers that conventional means. When the local police or fire departments are unable to solve the problem these men and women have become that third option. The option that keeps the Boogeyman at bay, the option that keeps things from going bump in the night. And I am not the only one who wants to say their thanks. Ladies and Gentlemen the President of the United States George W. Bush!" The New York Mayor added while "Hail to the Chief" began to play as President Bush made his way to the podium.

President Bush looked to the crowd as he began to think of how to say the words he wished to say. He then smiled and shook his head free of his worries and began with, "My fellow Americans, we are here to thank the heroes who have gone thankless for too long. When the Ghostbusters first showed up all those years ago in 1984 and saved the world from destruction we couldn't believe the things that they said. We didn't want to believe that there were Gods of Destruction. We didn't want to believe that ghosts, ghouls and goblins were real threats. So what did we do? We told them to stop operating their business. We had shut them down. And then what happened?

In 1989 the ghosts started showing up again. The National Museum of Art in this very city of New York became covered in a pink slime that would not come undone by anything the city threw at it. Who were the ones to save the day that day? The very same people we told we did not want to five years earlier. The Ghostbusters were able to get back to doing what they do best and were back in business. And they were able to figure out that even their equipment alone would not be able to crack that shell around the museum. They went to Liberty Island and sprayed the inside of the Statue of Liberty with their own positively charged slime. Which allowed them to do something spectacular, they made the Statue of Liberty walk not only that but they walked it down the streets of New York in an attempt to get some positive energy flowing from the people of this great city. It didn't matter who you were that day because we were all feeling the positivity. And that allowed them to defeat another powerful foe that normal means would not be able to stop and they saved the day yet again.

And then there were the events of 1991. An unusual set of events played out that had even the Ghostbusters stumped for a short while. But in the end they were able to figure out that it was an attack from a ghost that unlike any of the others wasn't some ancient spirit or god that was connected to magic of any sort. It was a ghost of a former New York citizen named Ivor Shandor. This man had worshiped the Destructor God known as Gozer. And this man in his afterlife was unable to cope with the idea that the God he worshiped for so many years so long ago was defeated by a group of scientists. But those scientists were able to do the job yet again and save the world.

And of course these past events that we have all experienced in the here and now are yet again another event stopped by men and women working together to stop these unusual enemies. We are a world that is used to being attacked by the living and by what we can see. And yet on four separate occasions now the world was almost destroyed by an invisible enemy. It doesn't matter if they were a demon, a devil, ghost, ghoul, goblin, etc… these people who are behind me would risk their lives for the sake of everyone else.

Tonight we celebrate the unsung heroes that keep us safe from the unknown. Tonight we celebrate the Ghostbusters and their allies. We celebrate all that they have contributed to the scientific world and to the spiritual world. No longer will we keep our eyes closed. And as a result we now have a better understanding of how the world works. We humans are living in only one small part of this world. We also now know that there are demons amongst us, and just like you and me some are good and some are evil. For those who don't know there are two such demons behind me today. And they are the good kind. So I hope that we can all keep an open mind should we meet one later on in our lives. What we also have behind me is the answer to the ever burning question, are we alone out there in this universe. Although there have been events that some would say that already have answered this I always felt that those creatures weren't intelligent life. Why else would they have attacked not only Earth but the US in general and pissing off a certain EDF officer."

Duke Nukem had the decency to smirk at that. And he also had the showmanship to take that moment to walk up behind the president and pose for the cameras. He then turned to President Bush and says, "If you don't mind Sir I would like to say some words."

President Bush chuckles and says, "That is fine with me. Ladies and Gentlemen I leave you with that very same EDF officer Duke Nukem!"

"Hail to the Chief" then begins to play as President Bush steps down from the Podium and leaves, but not before shaking everyone's hands. Even making a point to shake the hands of Inuyasha, Hiei, Lum and the Sailor Senshi. Duke looks to the remaining crowd and media reporters and says, "I am going to try to keep my words short. All of us here, The Ghostbusters, The Sailor Senshi, the Devil Hunters, and Inuyasha and his allies have had a tough week. We were battling something that has never threatened this world before. The Senshi are used to defending the world us from creatures that uses magical energy to attack us. The family of the Devil Hunters as their job description implies are used to hunting devils. Inuyasha has had to protect his friends and family from the demons that are more than willing to harm humans. And of course there is me. I am used to hunting down and killing alien scum that try to attack our planet. Lum over there, the Oni in the tiger striped bikini is the rare kind that doesn't want to harm humans. And then there are the people who are the reason why you are all here for, The Ghostbusters. They have saved the world from many different threats. Ghosts, ghouls, Gods, demons, etc… they cover a lot of bases. Dr. Egon Spengler spent his whole life trying to understand ghosts and to try to find a way to capture and contain them. He wanted to help keep others from having to deal with The Boogieman. He wanted to understand everything there was to understand about ghosts and the paranormal. And I respect him for that. I respect him for what he had done throughout his life and his final moments. And now I feel it is time for us all to leave. Most of the people who are here with me have early flights back to their home country of Japan. And we want to have one last night to ourselves. So goodnight New York. You more than anyone know who to call when something strange goes on and you know it's wrong."

At this point the crowd finally got the reference and shouted "Ghostbusters!"


End file.
